Lily Evans och James Potter
by SadNarutoHappyHinata
Summary: James och Lily. Hur hände det? Läs här.
1. Träffen

James och Lily 

--James synvinkel--

Han hade aldirg varit såhär nervös i hela sitt liv. Han hade bett henne...Skolans sötaste tjej att komma och möta honom i fängelsehålorna. Han hade tagit sig ner i fängelse hålorna och in i ett oanvänt rum, som han trodde var en fängelsehåla. Det var kallt i rummet, och de ojämna stenväggarna dröp av fukt.

"Kanske skulle valt en trevligare mötesplats," mumlade han för sig själv inte för första gången.

Kanske var det för att han var väldigt flummig, men han hade ingen aning om varför han ville fråga en sån sak i hemlighet. Alla andra gick ju bara fram och frågade. Varför ville han vara anorlunda? Tja, resonerade han. Det skulle ju vara väldigt pinsamt om hon svarade nej, och skrattade mig rakt upp i ansiktet när andra var närvarande. Men om hon skrattade honom rakt upp i ansiktet här, skulle han i varjefall kunna gå och ta livet av sig innan det spred sig i hela skolan. Han såg sig omkring i det trånga rummet. Väggarna var som sagt ojämna, bara stenar placerade ovanpåvarandra i en sådan oordning att James misstänkte att hela rummet skulle rasa in om det inte vore för någon typ av magi. Taket var inte mycket bättre det, och James flyttade sig en bit när han märkte att han stod under en sten som verkade kunna rasa ner vilken sekund som helst och krossa honom. Han såg mot den stängda dörren som bara släppte in en tunn ljus springa under dörren. Han frös ända in i märgen, dels av nervositet, dels aav kylan och fukten som droppade från tak och väggar. Med sin osynlighetsmantel i hårt grepp, drog han ett djupt andetag och försökte sammla sina tankar. Nu när han stod där nere fick han plötsligt besluts ångest, och funderade på vad som skulle hända om han bara flydde. Jo, Lily skulle bli arg, förstås, vilket han inte kunde klara av, och han skulle vara tvungen att berätta varför han inte dök upp, vilket betydde att han skulle vara tvungen att ljuga för henne, vilket han inte heller ville. Just då hörde han steg utanför dörren, och hans hjärta började slå smärtsamt snabbt i hans bröst. Han kände paniken komma över honom, och han såg sig omkring efter en flyktväg, som han mycket väl visste inte fanns. Han hade nämnligen sett till han inte på något sätt kunde fly, när han valde platsen för mötet. Den enda utvägen var dörren, och den började redan öppnas. När den var helt öppen stod han öga mot öga med den vackrats flickan i världen. Hennes vackra röda hår nådde henne till axlarna, och en hår slinga hängde ner över ett av hennes emraldgröna ögon som gnistrade i halvdunklet, och hennes bleka och fräkniga hy fick honom att tappa andan. Hon höll sin trollstav framme, och spetsen på den lyste. Hon bar vanliga mugglar kläder under skolkappan, som tydligt visade att hon var mugglarfödd, och inte som James, som bar trollkarls klädnader under sin skolkappa. Det var fem år sedan han sett henne för första gången. Det var under båtturen som han sett henne. De satt i samma båt och hon verkade jätte nervös, nästan gråtfärdig, för det stormade ganska friskt den kvällen och båten gungade kraftigt i vågorna. Han hade redan då upptäckt hur hon verkade vara söt i alla klädnader. När hon var nervös, när hon var glad, när hon var ledsen, när hon var arg, när hon var upphetsad... Den kvällen i båten, hade han inte kunnat hålla sig, utan sträckt ut handen åt henne. Hon hade inte tvekat en sekund att ta hans hand, men han hade tittat bort direkt, för han vågade inte se hur hon reagerade. Allting verkade klä henne. Men det var ju såklart inte bara det. Hon hade alltid varit snäll mot honom, och hjälpt honom i de ämnen han inte klarade sig så bra i, bl.a trolldrycks konst, och varje gång någon hackat på honom, hade hon varit där och jagat bort Slytherinarna med ett par välplacerade förhäxningar. Det var inte så att James var utstött, det var bara så att Slytherinarna var fega, och väntade tills han var ensam, och då anföll de honom i stor grupp. James var kanske inte den mest exemplariska eleven, men han hade av någon outgrunderlig anledning blivit Prefekt (vilket hans bästa vän, Sirius Black påpekat många gånger). Han hade aldrig riktigt vågat säga någonting till henne, men nu stod hon där i dörröppningen och väntade på att han skulle säga någonting. Hon bara stod där och smålog osäkert för sigsjälv, och hon höll hela tiden blicken fäst vid hans ögon. Han försökte titta bort, men det var något magnetiskt med de där ögonen. Vart han än tittade, så drogs ögonen ändå tillbaks till dem. Varje gång han såg in i hennes ögon kändes det som om hans knän skulle ge vika vilken sekund som helst. Plötsligt höjde hon på ögonbrynen efter att de bara stått och stirrat på varandra en ganska lång stund. Plötsligt upptäckte James att han nu var så varm i hela kroppen att han inte längre kände av kylan.

"Äh... Lily... Äh... Jag... Äh..." han kunde inte få ihop orden. Lilys leende mattades lite och hon tittade oroligt på honom.

"Är allt okej, James?" frågade hon, och han kunde tydligt höra att hon var orolig. "Har någonting hänt?"

Jo, nog har någonting hänt alltid, tänkte han uppgivet. Jag har blivit fullständigt galen. "Äh, Lily, Det är bara det att... Äh..." Han drog ett djupt andetag. "Sku--Skulle... Skulle Du vilja... Men det är klart om du inte vill... Du har väl såklart någon annan... Men... Äh, strunt samma." utbrast han plötsligt.

"Vad pratar du om, James?" hon verkade inte riktigt koppla vad han menade.

"Jo, jag ville... Skulle du vilja...F-Följa med mig till H-Hogsmeade imorgon?" Sådär. Han hade sagt det, och väntade tålmodigt på att bli utskrattad. han funderade på om det var bäst att bryta sig in i trolldryckslärarens kontor och leta upp något gift, eller springa upp till bröstvärnet och hoppa. Han tittade försiktigt upp i hennes ögon, och kände hur rodnaden växte i hans sitt ansikte.

Lilys ansikte sprack upp i ett brett leende. "Så klart jag vill! Varför frågade du inte det där uppe?"

James kände en enorm lycka sprida sig inom honom, och han flämtade till när han såg det där leendet och de lyckliga ögonen. Hade han verkligen gjort henne så glad? Undrade han. "Jag vet inte." svarade han. Han tänkte att han kunde berätta det senare, så slapp han berätta det nu. 

Hon närmade sig honom, och plötsligt stog hon väldigt nära. Lite för nära. Han backade undan.

"Äh, Jag har läxor att göra." sa han och skyndade sig ut ur fängelsehålorna utan att titta bakåt. När han var på säkert avstånd stannade han och ångrade att han gått. Men han kunde ju rätta till det hela efter Hogsmeade resan...

--Lilys synvinkel--

Hon vaknade ur sina drömmar av att en uggla slog på fönstret. Hon blev lite arg. Det hade varit mycket trevliga drömmar om en pojke i samma årskurs och samma elevhem. Hon klev ur sängen och rättade till sina kläder, och gick sedan och öppnade fönstret. Den stora grå tornugglan flög in och satte sig vid fotänden av hennes säng, och höll ut sitt högra ben mot henne i väntan på att hon skulle befria den från dess börda. Hon kände igen ugglan som tillhörde en sjundeårs elev, Arthur Weasley, och hon undrade vad han nu ville henne, som bara var femteårs elev. Hon knöt loss brevet från ugglans fot och öppnade det.

"Möt mig i cell 13 i fängelsehålorna. James."

Det var från honom! Hon kände hur hennes hjärta började slå väldigt snabbt, och hon blev alldeles varm i hela kroppen. Hon log inombords, när hon förstod hur det kom sig att det var Arthurs uggla som kom med brevet. James var inte särskilt tankfull, utan tog antagligen bara första bästa uggla. Lily undrade om Arthur letade efter sin uggla, och skickade omedelbart tillbaka ugglan till uggletornet. Hon tog på sig sin skolklädnad som hon slängt över sängen och tittade sig sedan i spegeln. Hon gillade inte att hon var så blek och hade fräknar över hela ansiktet, och att hon hade en sån ointressant kropp. Hon visste att hon inte var direkt ful, men det fanns mycket hon skulle vilja ändra. Hon skakade på huvudet, och ignorerade spegelns komplimanger ("Man skulle kunna sola sig i ditt leende." och "Vackrare flicka får man leta efter"). Hon vände sig om för att gå, men mindes plötsligt att hon inte hade trollstaven i fickan längre. Den låg vid sängkanten, och hon rafsade snabbt åt sig den och lade den i fickan på sin rätta plats. Hon skyndade iväg mot dörren, ner för trapporna och sedan ut ur sällskapsrummet och nermot fängelse hålorna. Hon stannade några minuter senare i korridoren som ledde till cell 13. Hon tänkte tillbaka på första gången hon sett honom. Den lugna pojken på båten, som bara suttit där och betraktat henne, och hon hade av någon anledning hämtat mod från honom. Han hånlog inte åt att hon var rädd, utan räckte ut en hand för att hålla hennes. Hon hade tagit imot handen, och de hade åkt resten av resan hand i hand. James hade bara tittat ut över vattnet medans hon hade tittat i hans nacke och innerligt hoppats att han skulle vända tillbaka blicken. När han inte gjorde det, hade hon börjat skämmas och tänkt att han antagligen bara ville trösta den patetiska flickan som nästan grät av rädsla för att åka eka över en sjö. Efter det hade hon nöjt sig med att bara försöka bli vän med honom, men han verkade aldrig ha tid. En gång under deras tredje år, hade ett gäng Slytherin elever hoppat på honom, och hon hade kommit och räddat honom. Han hade bara tittat skräckslaget på henne och mummlat ett tack, varefter han skyndat sig därifrån, vilket fått henne att deppa i flera veckor, fast det visade hon förstås inte för någon. Hon höll det för sigsjälv, och lät det förtära henne långsamt. Hon hade såklart forstatt att försöka få honom att uppmärksamma henne genom att hjälpa honom med ämnen han inte riktigt klarade av, men också då mummmlade han bara och tittade henne inte ens i ögonen. Det var som om han undvek att titta på henne, som om det var någonting fel på henne, som om hon vore något sorts motbjudande monster. Hon suckade och bestämde sig för att det bara var best att se vad han ville. Han kanske inte alls ville fråga henne någonting privat, bara be henne om hjälp med något bus han och hans vänner planerade (inte för att han ens gjort det nån gång. Det hade varit hon som fått hoppa in i samtalet och ge dem råd). Hon drog ett djupt andetag, slöt ögonen, och gick ner längs korridoren. När hon kom fram till dörren kunde hon höra att någon rörde sig där inne. Hon öppnade försiktigt dörren och möttes av synen av den klart vackraste pojken på skolan. Han hade korpsvart oreglerigt hår, som alltid lyckades ligga på ett sätt så att det såg så--så fräckt ut på något sätt. Hans ögon förgylldes av ett par kastanjebruna ögon som liksom lyste av vänlighet, pålitlighet och mod. Hon blev alldeles varm inombords och kunde inte hindra sig från att le lite hoppfullt. Hon låste sina ögon i hans, och han försökte titta bort, men vart han än tittade, så tittade han snart in i hennes ögon igen. Han sa ingenting, utan bara stod där och såg väldigt bervös ut. Det var tyst en lång stund.

"Äh... Lily... Äh... Jag... Äh..." stammade han. Hon kände en stöt av oro och medlidande inomsig. Tänk om det var någonting som hänta hans familj?

"Är allt okej, James?" undrade hon. "Har någonting hänt?"

Det såg ut som om han tänkte efter en stund. "Äh, Lily, Det är bara det att... Äh..." 

Han drog ett djupt andetag. "Sku--Skulle... Skulle Du vilja... Men det är klart om du inte vill... Du har väl såklart någon annan... Men... Äh, strunt samma." utbrast han plötsligt.

Hon hade ingen aning om vad han sluddrade om. "Vad pratar du om, James?" frågade hon.

"Jo, jag ville... Skulle du vilja...F-Följa med mig till H-Hogsmeade imorgon?" 

Det tog en stund innan den fulla betydelsen av hans ord gick upp för henne, och hon kände hur lyckan bubblade upp inom henne, och hon kände en varm känsla i bröstet. "Så klart jag vill! Varför frågade du inte det där uppe?" undrade hon sedan.

James sprack upp i ett leende som fick henne att tappa andan. Hon kände en värme sprida sig inom henne, och plötsligt visste hon vad hon ville, nu mer än någonsin. Hon skred fram till honom, och plötsligt var de så nära varandra att de praktiskt taget kunde känna värmen från varandras kroppar. Men då såg hon plötsligt hur James leende hade försvunnit, och han såg jagad ut.

"Äh, Jag har läxor att göra." sa han och skyndade sig ut ur fängelse hålan. 

Hon stod kvar en lång stund, och visste inte vad hon skulle ta sig till. Om hon skulle be om ursäkt, begå självmord, eller dö på fläcken av skämseln. Hon bestämde sig för att inte välja något av alternativen hon kommit att tänka på först, utan bestämde sig för att vänta. Tonårs pojkar, suckade hon innan hon vände på klacken och lämmnade fängelse hålorna med en svävande känsla i maggropen. 


	2. Hogsmeade

~James synvinkel~  
  
Kylan skar i honom som vassa knivar, och han huttrade när han slöt manteln tätare om sig. Han stod utanför Hogwarts port och väntade på att Lily skulle komma. Hans vän Remus hade känt medlidande för James när han berättade om vad som hänt i fängelse hålorna, när han helt tappade fattningen och lade benen på ryggen och flydde. Sirius hade skrattat så mycket att McGonagall trodde att någon kastat en kittlings besvärjelse på honom och hade försökt skicka ner honom till sjukhusflygeln vilket bara fått honom att skratta ännu mer. Peter hade stått för sig själv, som vanligt oförmögen att välja sida.   
  
James hade alvarligt tvivlat på att Lily fortfarande ville gå på träffen, och han hade såklart försökt att hålla sig undan från henne sedan det som hände i fängelse hålorna. Remus och Sirius, samt Peter, som för en gångs skull kunde känna sig säker i sitt beslut, eftersom det inte fanns en motpart, hade försökt para ihop dem hela veckan, vilket placerat honom i obekväma situationer. Han hade en gnagande misstanke att de planerade att försöka göra någonting under själva träffen också, trots att de lovat att hålla sig utanför Hogsmeade.  
  
"Jag lovar och svär på min marodör heder att jag inte kommer gå ut genom Hogwarts grindar idag." hade Sirius sagt, men James hade lagt märke till en glimt i ögat som han visste allt för väl vad den betydde.   
  
Sirius planerade något som han kallade bus, men som de som inte kände honom skulle kalla ren jävlighet. Men å andra sidan höll han alltid vad han lovade, och det var inte småpotatis att lova någonting på sin marodör heder. Dessutom kunde James inte förstå hur Sirius skulle kunna göra någonting från Hogwarts.   
  
Sirius och Remus hade betett sig underligt på sista tiden, och de hade noga undanhållit det från honom, vad det än var. Dessutom hade Sirius bett James att lämmna Remus ifred, och det fanns en del kyla mellan dem. Var det nåt bråk om en flick vän?   
  
Han skrattade lite tyst för sig själv. De andra hade aldrig lyckats hålla någonting hemligt för honom särskillt länge, för han var expert på att få folk att säga saker de inte borde säga eller egentligen inte ville säga, och han var också bra på att lista ut saker, någonting som gjort att han visste en hel del hemligheter som de andra inte visste, men också hamnat i mer trubbel än de andra. Bland annat hade han letat reda på en hel del av Hogwarts hemliga gångar. Han hade visat några för de andra, men vissa, som den som ledde till köket, höll han för sigsjälv. Han skrattade igen.  
  
"Vad står du och skrattar åt, Potter?" frågade en hånfull röst bakom honom, och han flängde runt för att stå öga mot öga med sin värsta fiende, en Slytherin elev ur samma urskurs som honom. Severus Snape.  
  
"Tja, vad sägs om din onormalt stora näsa eller ditt flottiga hår?" gav han igen. Snapes så kallade vänner steg fram. Det bredaxlade och obotligt dumma Macnaire, och den bleka men listiga Lucius Malfoy.  
  
"Ta tillbaka det Potter, annars blir det bara... otrevligheter." sade Malfoy hotande.  
  
"För mig eller dig? Dina hot skrämmer inte mig, Malfoy." sa James lungt och sände dem en isig blick.  
  
"De borde de kanske göra." sade Malfoy hotande, och James såg någonting hemlighetsfullt lysa i ögonen. Han ville inte veta vad de skulle kunna tänkas planera nu.  
  
"Nej, men ser man på. Skaffar du nya vännner över elevhems gränserna nu, Mr. Malfoy?" hördes en lugn stämma bakom vid sidan av dem, och alla fyra vände samtidigt blickarna mot den resliga trollkarlen med de blå ögonen. Hans skägg och hår var näst intill kritvitt, men på vissa ställen kunde man fortfarande se bruna slingor, men någonting hos mannen fick en att tro att åldern inte påverkade honom. Han utstrålade styrka och makt, trots den höga åldern, och han höll sig fortfarande rak i ryggen. De månformade glasögonen tydde på att han såg dåligt, men det var inte heller på grund av åldern. Han hade, precis som James, varit närsynt från födseln. Albus Dumbledore, Hogwarts rektor.  
  
Lucius Malfoy fick ett inställsamt leende. "Vi bara pratade på vänskaplig nivå, rektorn. Vi ville bara fråga vad han skulle göra på Hogsmeade helgen."  
  
"Det tror jag säkert." sa Dumbledore, och lät som han menade det. "James här ska på träff. Var har ni era damer?"  
  
James kände hur rodnaden började växa, men han tryckte ner den. Han ville inte bete sig som en liten pojke, och dessutom verkade de tre Slytherinarna mycket förlägna. "Vi, äh... De, äh..." mummlade Snape osammnhängande. "Vem skall Potter gå ut med?" frågade han istället.  
  
"Lily Evans." svarade James, och Snape tittade på honom.  
  
"Vem?" frågade han, och James hörde att han lät smått avundsjuk. James hade redan insett att ingen tjej vid sitt sinnes fulla bruk ville vara tillsammans med Snape, inte ens om hon kom från Slytherin. Snape var nämnligen jävligare än till och med de andra Slytherinarna. Han skulle inte tveka en sekund att mata en drake med sin mormor, om det på något sätt hjälpte honom att nå sina mål. Det är inte en egenskap som ens tjejer från Slytherin värdesätter.  
  
Plötlsigt öppnades porten, och Lily klev ut. James suckade lättat. "Hon." sa han och nickade mot Lily som såg sig omkring och letade efter honom. När hon fick syn på honom fick hon en bekymmrad rynka i pannan, och hon stegade fram mot dem.   
  
Hon bar en vintermantel svept om sig, och under den såg James en röd klänning som matchade hennes hår, och hennes gröna ögon lös som ädelstenar. Hon såg strålande och vacker ut, trots rynkan i pannan. Trollstaven hade hon i ett bälte som syntes runt midjan när vinden blåste undan manteln. Det började snöa lite lätt.  
  
"Vad har hänt?" frågade hon.  
  
"Jag kunde väl tro det." muttrade Snape så lågt att bara James kunde höra det. "Undrade just hur lång tid det skulle ta för dig att inse att smutsskallen var upp över öronen i dig. Och din dåliga smak som besvarar kärleken förvånar mig int..."  
  
"Vad muttrar du om, Mr Snape?" avbröt Dumbledore vänligt, men det fanns ändå någonting varnande i rösten.  
  
"Ingenting, rektorn." svarade han tyst, men med ett elakt flin mot James.  
  
"Och vad gäller som har hänt, så har de bara samtalat i "vänskaplig ton", som Mr. Malfoy kallade det. Du behöver inte vara orolig för att han skulle ha gjort någonting olovligt. Men det är inte jätte konstigt att du trodde det." tillade han med en blinkning mot James.   
  
James och Lily såg varandra i ögonen, och log lite osäkert. Det här kändes så främmande för James, och antagligen för Lily också, och det faktum att James försökt undvika henne hela veckan gjorde inte saken bättre. Han hade varit rädd för att hon skulle säga att hon ångrade sig, och inte ville gå på träff med honom, något som Remus försäkrade inte var fallet.   
  
Remus hade haft flickvänner sedan han gick sitt tredje år, något som han var ensam om på hela Hogwarts manliga befolkning, och visste på så sätt redan en hel del om hur tjejer fungerade. Sirius hade försökt med förhållanden, men det blev bara oseriöst och slutade lika snabbt som det börjat. Därför var inga råd från honom att lita på, men han gav heller inga. Peter blev vettskrämd såfort det kom tjejer i närheten, och hade en gång erkännt att han varit kär i McGonagall under sitt första år.   
  
Detta hade fått Sirius att skratta som vanligt, James att dunka honom i ryggen på vänskapligt vis, och Remus att trösta honom och förklara att det inte var så konstigt. Remus sätt att säga det på hade nästan tagit kål på Sirius, som inte kunde andas av allt skrattande. James tyckte att det var väldigt omoget gjort av Sirius, vilket han också sade till honom. Det fick Sirius att rulla ur sängen av skratt, och när hans huvud väl kikade upp över kanten av sängen igen så rullade tårar av skratt ner för hans kind.  
  
"Du... Det... McGonagall!" Hade han sluddrat osammanhängande, varpå han försvunnit bakom sängen igen.   
  
Peter hade varit så röd i ansiktet att James misstänkte att man skulle kunnat steka ägg i pannan på honom om man hade lust att försöka.   
  
De flesta tjejer tyckte nog att Peter var ganska söt på sitt sätt, men hans tendens att helt tappa talförmågan när tjejer var i närheten gjorde det svårt för dem att lära känna honom. James hade med Remus hjälp försökt reklamföra Peter i skymundan i hopp om att någon skulle få upp ögonen för honom. De var ju trots allt Peters vänner, även om han var smått patetisk ibland. Sirius hade viljat vara med, men Remus hade förklarat för honom att de skulle hjälpa Peter, inte göra narr av honom.   
  
Sirius hade tagit illa upp, och James hade skällt och gapat på Remus om vad det var för stil att säga sånt till en kompis, men innerst inne visste han att det Sirius sa inte skulle tas på allvar, och att det bara skulle bli värre om han sade något positivt om Peter, om han ens visste vad ordet positivt betydde. Plötsligt insåg James att de var ensamma. Slytherinarna hade gett sig av mot grindarna med huvudet tätt ihop som om de planerade någonting, och Dumbledore hade obemärkligt försvunnit. Lily stod och tittade på honom och såg eftertänksam ut. När hon såg att James tittade på henne verkade hon rycka till och återvända till verkligheten.  
  
"Ska vi gå?" frågade han osäkert. Hon nickade bara, och de började vandra ner mot portarna över gräset som hade ett grovmaskigt nät av snöflingor. Att det skulle vara så svårt. James var rädd att de inte skulle kunna prata på hela kvällen, men när de kom fram till grinden tog Lily tag i problemet.  
  
"Varför har du undvikit mig hela veckan?" frågade hon, och han kunde höra att det krävdes stort mod från hennes sida att säga det, för hon sade det i ett andetag, och hennes röst skälvde lite lätt. James insåg att han hade blicken fäst i marken, och tittade upp, men också Lily verkade omåttligt intresserad av vad hennes fötter pysslade med, så James tittade ner i marken igen.  
  
Också han fick samla mod för att förklara, men å andra sidan behövde han nästan alltid samla mod när det gällde att tala med henne överhuvudtaget. "Jag var rädd att du skulle säga att du inte ville gå på träffen." Han märkte att också han sade allt i ett andetag, och att också hans röst skälvde.  
  
Han hörde hur Lily skrattade, och han tittade upp igen, och lät sina fötter ha sitt privat liv. Lily log mot honom. "Kan du tänka dig att jag trodde likadant, eftersom du unvikit mig hela veckan?" frågade hon, och han log tillbaka.  
  
"Varför skulle jag inte vilja gå ut med dig?" frågade han.  
  
"Varför skulle jag inte vilja gå ut med dig?" härmades hon.  
  
James kände sig plötsligt sådär varm inombords igen, och han upptäckte att han hade fastnat i Lilys magnetiska ögon, men nu försökte han inte längre titta bort. Han bara såg in i de att drändär gröna ögonen som hotade ka honom. Han insåg att de stannat igen, och Lily såg förväntansfull ut. De stod plötsligt nära varandra igen, och...  
  
"Smutsskalle älskare!" hördes ett tjut ifrån buskarna. De snurrade runt samtidigt som Snape och hans gäng kom ut ifrån sitt gömställe med sina trollstavar dragna. James kunde inte hindra ett leende från att sprida sig i ansiktet. Bakom dem, i skydd av skogen, stod Cinanill, en kvinnlig kentaur som James och hans vänner lär känna under deras andra år, då de fick strafftjänst tillsammans med Hagrid.   
  
Hagrid och James var vänner, men på ett underligt sätt. Det var ju trots allt Hagrid som störde dem varje gång de skulle göra någonting viktigt i skogen. Han hade en förmåga att dyka upp vart som helst och vid fel tillfälle, men det hade ändå bildats en sorts vänskap mellan dem, trots att Hagrid rapporterade dem varje gång han såg dem i skogen.   
  
Cinanill var bara ett föl då, för kentaurer växer snabbt till fullvuxen storlek, men lever länge när de väl blir fullvuxna. Hon hade haft en mindre förälskelse i Sirius, tills Firense dök upp. Sirius hade varit skräckslagen varjegång de fått strafftjänst i skogen, för hon förföljde honom hela tiden, och ibland stod hon i skogsbrynet och spejade efter honom på Hogwarts marker, men när sedan hon förälskat sig i Firenze istället har hon lämmnat Sirius ifred, men de är fortfarande vänner.   
  
Sirius verkade överlycklig när han insåg att han inte skulle bli förföljd längre. Nu var hon allt annat än ett föl. Hon var ett vitt sto till nederdelen, och en ganska vacker kvinna till överdelen, som dessutom var helt klädes fri, vilket Sirius gjort sig lustig över några gånger. Men kentaurer har aldrig haft kläder heller, så varför skulle de börja använde dem bara för att en trollkarl med konstig humor gjorde sig lustig över det.   
  
Det som James gillade bäst med Cinanill var att hon hatade Slytherinarna lika mycket som han gjorde, trots att James inte visste varför. Hon hade alltid vägrat tala om det.  
  
"Ursäkta mig." sa hon med en silkeslen men kylig stämma. "Hörde jag någon använda ordet smutsskalle?"  
  
Slytherinarna flög runt, och James kämpade för att hålla sig för skratt när han såg deras skräckslagna ansiktsuttyck. De började snubblandes backa undan från henne, tills de kom ut på vägen där de flydde hals över huvud tillbaka mot slottet. James blev plötsligt medveten om att Lily hade grabbat tag om hans arm, och såg helt skräckslagen ut. Med en stöt insåg han att hon aldrig träffat Cin tidigare.  
  
"Nå, James." sa kentauren vänligt och vände sig om. "Jag tror inte att jag har blivit intruducerad för ditt sto."  
  
James önskade verkligen att kentaurer inte såg könsmogenhet som fullvuxenhet, och att de använde orden man, kvinna eller barn istället för hingst, sto eller föl. Det var pågrund av deras kroppsliga mognad, som kentaurer tydligen bara känner, som Cin använde sto, och inte föl, som hon brukade, och med en stöt insåg James att hon alltså klassade honom som "hingst" nu, och inte föl. Av någon outgrunderlig anledning kände han sig stollt över detta. Han var en hingst nu, inte ett föl. Han avbröt snabbt tankegången, och presenterade dem för varandra.  
  
"Cin, det här är Lily; Lily, det här är Cinanill, en kentaur som jag lärde känna under mitt andra år på Hogwarts."  
  
Lily verkade lite lugnare nu när hon visste att James kände kentauren. "Trevligt att träffas."  
  
Cin nickade bara, och tittade sedan upp imot himmlen. "Ni borde söka skydd för vinden, människor, jag ser att det är snöstorm på gång."  
  
"Äh, det snöar bara lite lätt." sa Lily osäkert, och Cin tittade ner på henne med ett forskande ansikts uttryck.  
  
"Jag sa att det är snöstorm på gång, inte att det är snöstorm nu" sade hon som om hon talade med en smått efterbliven person. Lily verkade lägga märke till tonen, men sade inget. James bestämde sig för att avsluta samtalet.  
  
"Tack för rådet, Cin. Det är nog bäst vi skyndar oss." sade han, och var ganska ivrig att komma därifrån.  
  
"Ja, du har nog rätt." sa Cin med eftertryck. "Vi syns väl."  
  
"Det gör vi, Cin. Det gör vi."  
  
Cin nickade en sista gång och slängde ett oroligt ögonkast mot Lily, som om hon trodde att någonting var fel med henne, för hon stod och stirrade på henne med lätt öppen mun. När Cin försvunnit in bland träden drabbades James av en plötslig impuls. Han lade fingret under hakan på Lily och stängde munnen. Hon tittade förvirrat på honom som om hon just upptäckt att han var där, sedan log hon generat.  
  
"Förlåt." sa hon. "Hon måste tyckt att jag var ohövlig som bara stirrade." James skrattade.  
  
"Det är okej." sa han lugnande. "Hon tog nog inte illa upp. Kentaurer är smarta och allt sånt, men finns det någonting de inte kan förstå så är det människor. Kom så går vi. Det är kallt, och jag vill ha en bägare honungsöl för att värma mig."  
  
"Det är bara det att jag alltid viljat ha en häst, och... Ja, jag har läst om kentaruer, och sett bilder, men jag har aldrig sett något på riktigt, och än mindre talat med dem." förklarade hon.  
  
"Jag förstår det. Men kalla dem aldrig hästar. De kan döda dig för det." James såg hur Lily svalde hårt. "Men inte Cin, förstås." tillade han snabbt.  
  
"James..."  
  
"Ja?"  
  
"Inget."  
  
"Okej." sade James och försökte låta som han inte var ett dugg intresserad. Lily skrattade och slog honom lekfullt på axeln, sedan blev hon med ens allvarlig.  
  
"Det är bara det att... Varför flydde du ifrån fängelsehålorna?" sade Lily, och det lät som om hon noga hade planerat orden i förväg. James stannade tvärt. Han hade vetat att det skulle komma på tal, men hoppats att det kunde vänta tills senare.  
  
"Jag... Jag antar att jag inte var redo än... Jag vet inte." mummlade han till marken. "Blev du arg?"  
  
Det var tyst en stund. Lily hade också stannat. "Lite. Mest besviken."  
  
James skakade på huvudet. "Jag ville inte gå, men mina ben lydde inte min hjärna. Jag kände mig jagad, och visste inte vart jag skulle ta vägen. Du anar inte hur mycket självkontroll det fodrades att inte fly när jag..." Han insåg att det skulle låta dumt, och avbröt sig. "Jag var nervös. Jag var rädd att du bara skulle skratta åt mig."  
  
Lily suckade. "Varför skulle jag skratta åt dig?"  
  
"Jag vet inte. Om jag var som du och någon som jag hade frågat ut mig, skulle jag skrattat." sade han osäkert.  
  
"Vad menar du med det?" ville Lily veta.  
  
"Du är över mig. Jag förtjänar ingen som du, jag..." plötsligt var Lily framme hos honom och lade fingret under hans haka på samma sätt som han själv gjort på henne förut, och lyfte upp hans ansikte.  
  
"Du förtjänar kanske inte mig, men jag gillar dig ändå." sade hon med en busaktig ton. James skrattade.  
  
"Vänta tills de andra får höra den kommentaren." sade han, och föreställde sig hur Sirius vrålade av skratt. Då såg Lily plötsligt frågande ut. "Vadå?" frågade han förvirrat.  
  
"Är de inte här?" frågade hon.  
  
"Vad då, 'inte här?'" frågade James. "Så klart de inte är här. De sade att de skulle stanna på slottet. Eller har du sett dem?" frågade han sedan och började se sig om.  
  
"Jag trodde att de hade din fiffiga mantel på sig." svarade hon, och verkade njuta av hur James tappade hakan fullständigt. De hade kämpat så hårt med att hålla den hemlig.  
  
"Hur visste du?.. Jag menar, vilken osy... Jag menar... Äh! Hur fick du reda på det?"  
  
Lily log hemlighetsfullt. "Det är min hemlighet. Men oroa dig inte. Din hemlighet är säker hos mig."  
  
James stängde munnen som hängt öppen av förvåning. "Då är vi två om att vara bra på att luska ut hemligheter." konstaterad han.  
  
Lily svarade inte, utan log bara mot honom, och han ville gärna veta vad hon tänkte på. De fortsatte vandringen till Hogsmeade och pratade om lite allt möjligt. När man lärt känna henne, tänkte James, kan man prata om allting med henne. De pratade om om James föräldrar, om Lilys föräldrar, skrattade åt Lilys syster, pratade om vad som var det bästa straffet för dödsätare. Det var det minst trevliga samtalsämnet, men ändå väldigt tillfredställande att komma på straff. Lily var den som kom på de värsta straffen, men hon tog också förgivet att det bara var män som var dödsätare, någonting som var allt annat än sanning. Ungefär hälften av dödsätarna var kvinnor, vilket han förklarade för henne, men hon vägrade lyssna. James skakade på huvudet och rös när Lily just beskrev någonting som han aldrig skulle vilja vara med om, ens om det var alternativet till döden. James bestämde sig för att svara med samma kort, och beskrev ett lika illa straff för de kvinnliga dödsätarna, vilket Lily rikligt belönade honom för med ett hårt slag på axeln. "Du har vrickad fantasi." sa hon purket, och detta fick James att skratta.  
  
"Och det har inte du?" frågade han misstroget. "De straffen du beskrev var inte vrickade då eller?" Lily svarade inte. "Kom igen, var inte sur nu!" bad han "Nu är du inte rättvis."  
  
Lily mummlade någonting som bara kunde var "Män..." James log, men sade inget mer om hemska straff för de kvinnliga dödsätarna.   
  
De var tysta en stund, innan de började tala om andra saker, och snart hade de båda glömt samtalet om dödsätarna. De insåg plötsligt att de kommit fram till byn, något som fick James att rycka till. Han hade helt tappat kollen på tiden när han pratade med henne. De vandrade upp för gatorna och njöt av varandras sällskap. Mörkret hade trängt sig på, och fönstrenas varma och gula ljus lyste upp stora delar av gatan som nu hade ett tunnt snötäcke.  
  
Snön föll allt tätare, och vinden hårdnade, och de skyndade sig in på Tre Kvastars. När de slog upp dörren var det som att sjunka ner i ett hett bad, så varmt var det jämfört med kylan utomhus. De hängde av sig sina mantlar och gick in i rummet som var fyllt till bristningsgränsen med elever.  
  
"Åh, det är ni, Mr. Potter." sa madam Rosmerta, pubbens värdinna. "Och ni, Miss Evans. Vad vill ni ha ikväll? Kanske en värmande honungsöl?"  
  
"Jo, tack. Det var kallt att ta sig hit."  
  
"Jag undrade just varför ni dröjde." hördes en road röst bakom dem. "Varit ute på otyg igen, James?" Det var Arthur Weasley, sjundeårs eleven som James hade 'lånat' ugglan av. "Min uggla försvann en hel kväll i förra veckan när jag skulle skicka ett brev. Du råkar väl inte veta någonting om det?"  
  
James flinade. "Kanske, kanske inte." Arthur och James var kanske inte bästa vänner, men ändå inte ovänner. De kom överens. James hade nämnligen mer vänner än han kunde räkna, men det var bara Sirius, Remus och Peter som han verkligen såg som sina riktiga vänner. Och så Lily förstås, fast hon var mer än bara en vän. Åtminstone kände han så. Arthur flinade tillbaks.  
  
"Vi syns, Potter." sade han, varefter han vände sig mot sin flickvän, en rund flicka med vänligt ansikte, Molly McGregor, också hon en Gryffindor elev i sitt sjunde år. James vände sig mot Lily, som just smuttade på honungsölet Rosmerta ställt fram. James tog sin bägare och drack girigt och kände kylan försvinna ur kroppen. De kom in på ämnet om James föräldrar igen, och Lily undrade hur det kändes att ha föräldrar som arbetade som Aurorer.   
  
"Det är inte så farligt." sa James nochallant. "Jag skulle vilja se en dödsätare som kan klå min pappa eller mamma. Dödsätare har mer hat än vett, som farsan brukar säga."  
  
"Men tänk om någonting hände dem?" frågade Lily.  
  
James var tyst. Han hade många gånger tänkt på hur det skulle vara, men inte kunnat föreställa sig ett liv utan sina föräldrar. "Antagligen skulle jag flytta till Sirius i nord Irland. Hans föräldrar goda vänner till mina och är mina gud föräldrar. Men jag vill helst inte prata om sådant jag inte vill ska inträffa."  
  
Lily nickade förstående, och bytade samtalsämne. Kvällen flög förbi, och det var dags att vandra tillbaka mot slottet. De andra eleverna hade redan gått, så James betalade för dem och han och Lily lämmnade Tre Kvastars.   
  
Både vinden och snön hade tilltagit, och ett tjockt snötäcke täckte nu marken, och spåren från de andra eleverna hade nästan snöat igen. De började gå tillbaka mot slottet, och James försökte att strunta i kylan, men det var inte lätt, för den skar i honom som en kniv. De höll sig tätt ihop, och var tvugna att spjärna imot vinden. Det var kolmörkt.  
  
"Underbart väder, eller hur?" hörde han Lily ropa i vinden.  
  
"Ja, inte sant?" ropade han tillbaka och skrattade. "Bättre väder kunde man inte haft på sin första träff."  
  
De sade inte mer, för all deras koncentration var riktad på att hitta tillbaka till Hogwarts och inte blåsa omkull av vinden. De kämpade sig fram i något som kändes som en evighet tills de nådde Hogwarts grindar, och James hade inte längre någon känsel i fingrarna eller tårna. De tog sig fram och slet upp porten till entréhallen. De klev in, och James stängde porten efter sig och tog av sig sin mantel och skakade av all snö. Plötsligt stod Lily rakt framför honom igen med ett litet leende som fick James att känna sig väldigt osäker.  
  
"Jag hade väldigt trevligt ikväll." sa hon, och James försökte förstå vad ljuset i hennes ögon betydde. "Speciellt vädret." tillade hon, och det ryckte i hennes mungipa. "Det gjorde ju så jag hade en ursäkt att vara nära dig hela kvällen."  
  
Hon lutade huvudet åt höger och slöt ögonen; hennes ansikte närmade sig hans. Han blev alldeles varm i hela kroppen, men samtidigt blev han väldigt nervös. Av någon anledning visste han att även han skulle luta huvudet åt höger, så att deras näsor inte skulle kollidera. De var så nära varandra att de kunde känna varandras andedräkt, men nu svek modet för James, och han drog sig tvärt tillbaka.  
  
"Åh, förlåt James!" sa Lily snabbt. "Om du inte är redo än, så..."  
  
James skakade på huvudet. "Det är inte det. Det är bara det att jag aldrig... Att jag aldrig kysst någon." Lily skrattade "Jag vet, det är patetiskt."  
  
Lily slutade tvärt att skratta och såg ut som om hon önskade att hon kunnat ta tillbaka skrattet. "Nej, det var inte så jag menade. Tror du att jag har kysst någon innan? Jag som hängt dig i svansen sedan jag först såg dig?"  
  
James log mot henne. "Jag vet inte. Har du det? Hängt mig i svansen alltså?"  
  
Lily skrattade. "Och det har du inte märkt?"  
  
"Kanske, Kanske inte." sa han på samma sätt som han sagt till Arthur. James lade ett finger på Lilys läppar för att visa att konversationen var över, och lutade sig fram med lätt öpen mun. Plötsligt kände han Lilys händer bakom hans huvud, och hon tryckte hans ansikte mot hennes med sådan våldsamhet att han helt kom av sig. Hennes varma läppar mot hans fick honom att känna sig lycklig och yr. Han lade sina armar runt hennes midja, och han visste inte hur, men av någon anledning visste han bara att han skulle följa hennes tänder med tungan, och när han gjorde det öppnade hon munnen helt, och deras tungor möttes och de drack varandra. Det var som en dans, något fumlig och trevande tills man hittade takten, och Lilys händer höll honom fortfarande kvar. Värmen kokade upp i honom och han blev yr i huvudet. Det var Lily i hans armar. Det var den enda flicka han någonsin älskat som han höll i sin famn, och hon älskade honom tillbaka. Han kände hur han började tappa självkontrollen, och hans händer började leva ett farlig liv...  
  
"Jösses, skaffa er ett rum!" hördes en till hälften äcklad, till hälften road röst bakom dem, och de avbröt försiktigt kyssen. Det spelade ingen roll att någon såg dem. Det var bådas första kyss, och ingen skulle förstöra det. De vände sig om, och såg Sirius stå där i full vinter mundering och med James osynlighetskappa i handen. James kunde se att han hade varit ute i kylan, även om det var för en stund sedan.  
  
"Du sa ju at du inte skulle lämmna Hogwarts på hela dagen," sa James misstroget.  
  
"Nej, jag sa att jag inte skulle gå ut genom Hogwarts grindar på hela dagen." vidhöll Sirius. "Och det har jag inte heller, men någon var ju tvungen att hålla koll på er."  
  
"Hur kunde du lämmna Hogwarts utan att gå ut genom Hogwarts grindar?" frågade James ännu mer misstänksamt.  
  
"James, kan du komma med mig?" hörde ännu en röst, och James kände omdelbart att någonting var fel. När McGonagall använde förnamn, då var det allvarligt.  
  
"Vad är det, professorn? Jag har inte gjort någonting!" sa han.  
  
"Det kan jag intyga," sa Lily snabbt. "Jag har varit med honom hela dagen."  
  
McGonagall log mot henne. Ännu ett dåligt tecken, tänkte James. "Det tror jag inte helller att han har gjort. Rektorn vill bara tala med honom." Hon tecknade åt James att följa efter, och började gå ner för korridoren och in i stora salen. James hade inget annat val än att följa efter.   
  
Hon ledde in honom i ett sidogemak där Dumbledore satt. Han verkade trött och väderbiten, och det såg verkligen ut som om åldern tillslut tagit ut sin rätt. Någonting är fel, tänkte James och han fick en konstig känsla i maggropen. Väldigt fel.  
  
Dumbledore tittade medlidande på honom.  
  
"James, dina föräldrar har alltid varit vänner till mig och till skolan. De var modiga Aurorer, och en av dem få som vågade stå upp imot Voldemort." James ryckte till, och hans hjärta rusade skräckslaget till när han hörde namnet. Dumbledore struntade i det. "De vågade visa att vi inte kommer att ge upp innan han är besegrad. De var väldigt stolta och hårda hjärtan."  
  
James vägrade att tro på det han började förstå. "Var--Varför t-talar du om dem, som om de inte finns längre? De--De är väl inte?.." Dumbledore slöt ögonen och nickade. James kände stora tårar rulla ner för kinden. "Hur... Hur..?"  
  
"De dog som hjältar. Dödsätarna anföll ett mugglar dagis, och skulle ha dödat barnen om det inte vore för dina föräldrar. De offrade sina liv, och räddade barnens." James grät fritt och öppet. "Finns det något jag kan göra?" frågade Dumbledore. "Säg det isåfall."  
  
"Lova mig," snyftade James. "Att hitta de skyldiga."  
  
Dumbledore nickade. "Jag lovar."  
  
James reste sig upp. Det kändes som om hans ben inte skulle bära honom, och en underlig tomhet var allt som fanns kvar i hans bröst. Så sent som idag hade han trott att de var odödliga, att ingen kunde skada dem. Han vinglade fram till dörren och gick ut genom den utan att se sig om. Det kändes som evigheter senare när han kom fram till porträtt hålet och försökte säga lösenordet, men hans röst var så otydlig att porträttet först inte släpte in honom. När han väl lyckats samla sig nog för att säga lösenordet öppnade den, och när han klättrade in såg han Sirius, Remus och Peter i en soffa, och Lily stegade fram och tillbaka i rummet. De tittade storögt på honom där han klev in alldeles svag och söndergråten. Han stod där en stund och visste inte vad han skulle ta sig till. Tillslut sjönk han ner i närmsta fotölj, och omedelbart var Lily där hos honom.  
  
"James, vad har hänt?" frågade hon. "Hur är det?" Han öppnade munnen, men allt han fick fram var ett kvidande läte, och han begravde ansiktet i händerna. "Ut med er!" ropade hon åt de andra pojkarna, som omedelbart reste sig upp och gick upp till pojkarnas sovsalar med oroliga blickar mot James. När de försvunnit upp började han gråta ohejdat, och Lily omfamnade honom. Han grät i hennes axel, och efter en stund började han berätta allt som hänt, och snart kände han hur tröttheten kom över honom. Lily ledde bort honom till en soffa och hjälpte honom att lägga sig ner på den. Hon satte sig ner brevid honom och han berättade för henne om samtalet han och Dumbeldore haft. Hon nickade tyst och såg medlidande ut.   
  
Efter ett tag försvann hon upp till flickornas sovsal. James antog att hon trodde att han behövde vara ifred, nu när han egentligen som mest behövde någon, men efter ett par minuter kom hon ner igen med en röd nattrock på sig, som säkert fått honom att tappa hakan annars, men pågrund av den nuvarande sitiuationen lade han knappt märke till den.  
  
"Vad då, du trodde väl inte jag skulle låta dig sova ensam när någoting sånt här har hänt?" frågade hon, och James kände hur en liten del av sorgen försvann, och han lyckades till och med få fram ett leende som inte var allt för likt en grimas.  
  
"Tack," sade han med en tjock, tårfylld röst, och hon lade sig ner brevid honom och lade sin hand på hans bröst. Hennes vidröring fick honom att känna sig trygg och beskyddad. Ingen kunde skada honom nu. Tröttheten tog ut sin rätt, och han sjönk in i tung sömn.   
  
Han såg hur hans föräldrar skyddade en liten grupp skräckslagna barn i fem-sex års åldern som grät och sprang omkring och försökte gömma sig för något. Hans föräldrar försökte valla dem framför sig, och vände sig då och då om för att skicka iväg några väl valda förbannelser mot de maskerade trollkarlarna, dödsätarna. Plötsligt vände sig hans far om och hans ansikte förvandlades från bister beslutsamhet till rädsla.  
  
"Herre gud! Det är han!"  
  
Sedan hördes ett hatfyllt skratt, och en lång man med grå mantel klev fram. James kunde inte se hans ansikte. James mor vände sig runt och såg även hon trollkarlen. De höjde båda trollstavarna samtidigt.  
  
"Avada Kedavra!" vrålade trollkarlen. James mor blev alldeles slapp, och hennes man tog imot henne. Inte för att det gjorde någon skillnad. Hon var redan död. Hans far såg ner på sin döda frus ansikte, och gav ifrån sig en ljudlig snyftning följt av ett hulkande läte. "Då så, Harrold," sa trollkarlen med hånande och kylig röst. "Nu har du sett Lord Voldemorts makt på nära håll, en makt du och din fru dåraktigt nog försökte stå upp imot. Du får en chans att följa mig nu, och rätta dina misstag. Du är av rent blod, och kan snart sona för din dåraktighet om du blir en av mina trogna tjänare. Annars kommer du snart att göra din fru sällskap."  
  
Harrold gav ifrån sig ett bistert, glädjelöst skratt och såg upp ifrån Elisabeths ansikte och rakt in i ansiktet på Voldemort, vars ansikte James fortfarande inte kunde se. Harrolds ansikte var trotsig och hatfullt, men absolut lungt, som om han visste hur det här skulle sluta och att han inte kunde hindra det. "Om jag får välja mellan det och dig, så är jag jäkligt säker på att det inte blir dig. Och vad gäller din makt, så är den antagligen inte större än din drake, din..."  
  
"Avada Kedavra!"  
  
James vaknade med ett ryck, och upptäckte att Lily låg och snusade lungt. James kunde inte annat än avunda henne. En sån obesvärad sömn, som om hon inte hade några bekymmer i världen, en sådan sömn som han själv haft natten innan. Han lutade sig fram och kysste hennes panna, och mindes alla bra stunder med sina föräldrar. När de tog honom till diagongränden när han var elva, när de faktiskt kom till skolan och kramade om honom och sade att de var stolta att han hamnat i Gryffindor. Inte för att det varit någon större överaskning--Båda hans föräldrar hade gått i Gryffindor, och han var ättling till självaste Godric Gryffindor från sin fars sida--men de hade ändå kommit.   
  
Han hade tyckt att det var pinsamt då, för ingen annans föräldrar hade kommit. Nu hade han hade gett vad som helst för att få ha dem här hos honom igen. Just då föddes någonting inom honom. Han skulle göra allt för att sätta stop för dödsätarna och Ni-Vet-Vem. Och hans fruktan för namnet rann av honom. Han var inte värd att frukta. Han var ingenting. Han var en patetisk ursäkt för en mänsklig varelse.  
  
"Du skall gå under en dag, Voldemort" sa han högt för sigsjälv. Lily fick en besvärad rynka i pannan när han nämnde namnet. "Och jag skall stå och se på medans det sker, på ena sättet eller det andra."  
  
~Lilys synvinkel~  
  
Hon tittade sig i spegeln ännu en gång, och letade efter något fel, och fel fanns det, trots spegels ändlösa komplimanger. Hon kunde inte få sin röda klänning att se ut som hon ville. Det som gjorde det hela ännu mer irriterande var hennes vän Beatrice Palmer, som hela tiden satt och sa att hon inte behövde oroa sig, och att det inte var kungen hon skulle gå ut med. Hon förstår ingenting! tänkte hon argt. Hon begriper inte hur det är. Hon rättade till manteln så att den på något sätt skulle se utmanande ut, och försökte också rätta till bältet med trollstaven så att den inte såg ut som om hon menade någonting som hon egentligen inte menade.   
  
Hon hade läst att kvinnor skulle ha trollstaven på ett visst sätt för att visa vilken sinnesstämmning de var i. En framåtlutad påvisade att hon inte ville ha några 'komplicationer' med sin kavaljer, och att hon var beredd att skydda sig om han försökte. En Bakåtlutad påvisade att hon inte skulle ha någonting imot en avskeds kyss, men inte mer. En trollstav som inte satt i hölstret, utan i bältet och fram på kroppen betydde någonting som en flicka i hennes ålder bara tänkte på, fantiserade om, inte mer. Hon hade hört att en del tjejer i klassen faktiskt "låtit trollstaven ligga fram" som man så fint sade, men hon var inte en av dem. Hon slängde en sista blick mot helfigurs spegeln, och såg noga till att trollstaven låg lutad bakåt.  
  
"Ja, det räcker nu!" utbrast Beatrice. "Du ser strålande ut, gå nu och ta honom som en stormvind. Och tänk på att du kan ändra trollstavens position utifrån hur han uppför sig." Tillade hon med en menande blinkning. "Kan du berätta vem det är du skall gå ut med nu, så att jag får veta nån gång."  
  
Hon hade avhållit sig från att säga vem hon skulle gå ut med, för hon visste att de flesta i klassen tyckte att James var den sötaste pojken på skolan, och hon ville inte få det att bli till någon cirkus. Dessutom hade han undvikit henne sedan han frågat henne för en vecka sedan nere i fängelse hålorna, och hon hade börjat tvivla på om han verkligen skulle dyka upp. Varje gång de hade träffats hade bara känts obekväma, för det var som om han själv hellre ville vara någon annanstans. Hon skakade på huvudet med en tankfylld suckning.  
  
"Du får se." sade hon bara kort. "Men kom ihåg vad jag har sagt, du..."  
  
"Får inte få honom att tro att du gått omkring och skrutit om honom, som om han vore ditt utställnings föremål. Jo, du har sagt det ett antal gånger, ja." suckade hon uppgivet. "Iväg med dig nu! Jag kommer efter, så ses vi på Tre Kvastars."  
  
Lily nickade. "Visst. Syns där." varefter hon lämmnade rummet. Beatrice var redan klädd, men hon var noga med att vänta tills Lily försvunnit. Lily försjönk i djupa tankar om både det ena och det andra, och snart stod hon nere i énrehallen och såg sig omkring efter honom. Han verkade inte ha kommit än, vilket hon inte tog som ett bra tecken. Hade han ångrat sig? tänkte hon oroligt. Så klart inte, svarade hennes logiska del av hjärnan. Skulle James göra något sånt?   
  
Hon skakade på huvudet och såg sig omkring i den tomma entréhallen. Sedan kom hon på att den inte behövde vara tom för att den såg tom ut. Hon visste mycket väl om James osynlighetsmantel, hon hade själv en, men detta ville hon aldrig att han skulle få veta. Hon hade spenderat en del nätter med att sitta vid hans sängkant och titta på hans lugna och rofyllda ansikte. Hon greps av en konstig känsla av att vara iaktagen, och skakade på huvudet. "Du inbildar dig saker." intalade hon sig själv, men öppnade ändå portarna för att gå ut.   
  
En isande kall vind slog imot hennes ansikte, och hon fick gås hud. Hon gick ut på trappan och såg sig om efter James. Hon behövde inte leta länge innan hon såg honom. Han stod och pratade med Dumbledore och några Slytherin elever som såg mycket bittra ut. Hon suckade inombords när hon började gå mot dem. Vad har han gjort nu? tänkte hon uppgivet. "Vad har hänt?" frågade hon Dumbledore, som vände blicken mot henne när han insåg att hon var där. I det ögonblicket började en av Slytherinarna, Severus Snape, James svurna fiende, att muttra lågmält till James.  
  
"Vad muttrar du om, Mr Snape?" avbröt Dumbledore vänligt, men det fanns ändå någonting varnande i rösten. Snape avbröt sig tvärt.  
  
"Och vad gäller som har hänt, så har de bara samtalat i "vänskaplig ton", som Mr. Malfoy kallade det. Du behöver inte vara orolig för att han skulle ha gjort någonting olovligt. Men det är inte jätte konstigt att du trodde det." tillade han med en blinkning mot James. Lily såg hur James fäste sina gulliga mörka ögon i hennes, och hon log lite osäkert och fick ett lika osäkert leende tillbaka. Hon visste inte riktigt vad hon skulle göra. James fick plötsligt ett eftertänksamt ansiktsuttryck, och det kändes som om han såg förbi hennes på något sätt. Hon rynkade pannan åt honom, men han verkade inte märka det, och dessutom hade hon inget imot att bara se in i hans djupa mörka ögon. Plötsligt såg det ut som om han vaknade up ur sina tankegångar.  
  
"Ska vi gå?" frågade han osäkert. Lily nickade bara, och de började gå ner mot grinden som ledde till skogsvägen som gick till Hogsmeade. De talade inte, men det fanns en fråga som brände på Lilys medvetande, och hon var tvungen att ställa den snart. De fortsatte att gå, och de var nu framme vid grinden.  
  
"Varför har du undvikit mig hela veckan?" frågade hon snabbt, och insåg att det lät väldigt repeterat. Hon såg ner på sina fötter och försökte vara intresserad av vad de sysslade med.  
  
"Jag var rädd att du skulle säga att du inte ville gå på träffen." han sade allt i ett andetag, och hans röst skälvde lite lätt.  
  
Lily kände en enorm lättnad sprida sig inom sig, och samtidigt tänkte hon uppgivet "Pojkar" och skrattade. Han tittade upp, och hon log mot honom. "Kan du tänka dig att jag trodde likadant, eftersom du unvikit mig hela veckan?" frågade hon, och han log tillbaka.  
  
"Varför skulle jag inte vilja gå ut med dig?" frågade han.  
  
"Varför skulle jag inte vilja gå ut med dig?" härmades hon.  
  
James log det där leendet som fick henne att känna sig alldeles varm inombords. Hans stora mörka ögon var fyllda av kärlek, och de stod plötsligt väldigt nära varandra igen, och...  
  
"Smutsskalle älskare!" hördes ett tjut ifrån buskarna. De snurrade runt samtidigt som Snape och hans gäng kom ut ifrån sitt gömställe med trollstavarna dragna. Typiskt, tänkte Lily. Typiskt Slytherinare att... Hennes tankegångar avbröts när hon såg någonting i skogsbrynet, och hon högg automatiskt tag i James arm.   
  
Mitt innebland buskaget stod en varelse till hälften kvinna, till hälften häst. Hon hade läst om dem, de kallades kentaurer, så mycket visste hon, men hon visste också att de var väldigt farliga om man retade upp dem. Som liten hade hon alltid önskat sig en häst, och hade fantiserat om både enhörningar och kentaurer, men det här var ingen fantasi. Det var verkligt. Kentauren hade blont långt hår, nästan som en man, som hängde ner över hennes bröst, och hon hade svarta häst liknande ögon. Hennes häst del var vit som snö, och såg ut att vara vältränad.  
  
"Ursäkta mig." sa kentauren med en silkeslen men kylig stämma. "Hörde jag någon använda ordet smutsskalle?"  
  
Hånet i Slytherinarnas ansikten byttes snabbt ut mot ren skräck när de vände sig om och såg varelsen bakom dem, och Lily förstod dem mycket väl. De backade panikartat bort från kentauren, varefter de flydde hals över huvud tillbaka mot slottet. Kentauren såg efter dem en stund, men vände sig sedan mot dem båda. Lily ville springa, och drog till lite i James i ett försök att få honom att vakna ut chocken han tydligen fått.  
  
"Nå, James." sa kentauren vänligt. "Jag tror inte att jag har blivit intruducerad för ditt sto."  
  
Lily tappade hakan. Kände kentauren James? En liten obetydlig röst sade henne att hon egentligen borde bli förolämpad över att bli kallad "sto", men det fanns så mycket mer att tänka på, som hur James lärt känna kentauren. Sedan förstod hon att det måste ha varit under en av deras olovliga resor ut i skogen.  
  
"Cin, det här är Lily; Lily, det här är Cinanill, en kentaur som jag lärde känna under mitt andra år på Hogwarts."  
  
Lily slappnade av nu när det stod klart att de kände varandra. "Trevligt att träffas." sade hon vänligt.  
  
Cinanill nickade bara, och tittade sedan upp imot himmlen. "Ni borde söka skydd för vinden, människor, jag ser att det är snöstorm på gång."  
  
Lily såg sig omkring. Hon hade inte lagt märke till de små snöflingorna som föll ner mot marken. "Äh, det snöar bara lite lätt." sa hon tvekande. Hon visste att man inte skulle säga imot en kentaur. Kentauren tittade ner på henne med ett forskande ansikts uttryck.  
  
"Jag sa att det är snöstorm på gång, inte att det är snöstorm nu" sade hon som om hon talade med en smått efterbliven person. Lily tyckte verkligen inte om den tonen, men påminde sig själv om att inte bråka.  
  
"Tack för rådet, Cin. Det är nog bäst vi skyndar oss." sade James, och lät ganska ivrig att komma därifrån.  
  
"Ja, du har nog rätt." sa Cin med eftertryck. "Vi syns väl."  
  
"Det gör vi, Cin. Det gör vi." försäkrade James.  
  
Cin nickade en sista gång och slängde ett oroligt ögonkast mot Lily, som om hon trodde att någonting var fel på henne. Hon insåg att hon stod och gapade, men stängde inte munnen. När Cin försvunnit in bland träden kände hon plötsligt James finger under hakan som stängde munnen åt henne. Hon log generat.  
  
"Förlåt." sa hon. "Hon måste tyckt att jag var ohövlig som bara stirrade." James skrattade.  
  
"Det är okej." sa han lugnande. "Hon tog nog inte illa upp. Kentaurer är smarta och allt sånt, men finns det någonting de inte kan förstå så är det människor. Kom så går vi. Det är kallt, och jag vill ha en bägare honungsöl för att värma mig."  
  
"Det är bara det att jag alltid viljat ha en häst, och... Ja, jag har läst om kentaruer, och sett bilder, men jag har aldrig sett någon på riktigt, och än mindre talat med dem." förklarade hon.  
  
"Jag förstår det. Men kalla dem aldrig häst. De kan döda dig för det." hon svalde hårt. "Men inte Cin, förstås." tillade han snabbt.  
  
Hon samlade mod till sig och bestämde sig för att ställa den andra frågan hon bråttats med ända sedan kvällen i fängelsehålorna. "James..." frågade hon trevande.  
  
"Ja?"  
  
"Inget."  
  
"Okej." sade han och försökte låta som han inte var ett dugg intresserad. Lily genomskådade honom och boxade honom på axeln och skrattade, men sedan kom hon på att hon hade en fråga att ställa.  
  
"Det är bara det att... Varför flydde du ifrån fängelse hålorna?" Det var gjort. Hon hade gått igenom detta i förväg många gånger, och tänkt på olika sätt han kunde reagera. Han kunde bli arg, ledsen, skratta åt henne eller bara bli generad. James stannade tvärt.  
  
"Jag... Jag antar att jag inte var redo än... Jag vet inte." mummlade han till marken. "Blev du arg?"  
  
Det var tyst en stund, och Lily bestämde sig för att vara ärlig. "Lite. Mest besviken."  
  
James skakade på huvudet. "Jag ville inte gå, men mina ben lydde inte min hjärna. Jag kände mig jagad, och visste inte vart jag skulle ta vägen. Du anar inte hur mycket självkontroll det fodrades att inte fly när jag..." Han avbröt sig, och ändrade taktik. "Jag var nervös. Jag var rädd att du bara skulle skratta åt mig."  
  
Typiskt pojkar, tänkte Lily med en suck. "Varför skulle jag skratta åt dig?"  
  
"Jag vet inte. Om jag var som du och någon som jag hade frågat ut mig, skulle jag skrattat.." mummlade han osäkert.  
  
"Vad menar du med det?" ville Lily veta.  
  
"Du är över mig. Jag förtjänar ingen som du, jag..." hon log inombords. Hon hade läst om det i både mugglar tidningar och tonårshäxans lexicon. Undervärdes komplexet kallades det. Hon gick fram till honom och lyfte upp hans ansikte.  
  
"Du kanske inte förtjänar mig, men jag gillar dig ändå." sade hon med en busaktig ton. Han skrattade.  
  
"Vänta tills de andra får höra den kommentaren." sade han. Lily höjde på ögonbrynen "Vad då?" frågade han oförstående, och Lily blev förvånad när hon hörde hur äkta det lät.  
  
"Är de inte här?" frågade hon. Hon hade kallt räknat med att hans vänner skulle följa efter dem under James osynlighets mantel. Hon hade inte ens tänkt på det fram tills nu.  
  
"Vad då, 'inte här?'" frågade James förvirrat. "Så klart de inte är här. De sade att de skulle stanna på slottet. Eller har du sett dem?" frågade han sedan och började se sig om.  
  
"Jag trodde att de hade din fiffiga mantel på sig." svarade hon, och njöt av att se James tappa hakan fullständigt.  
  
"Hur visste du?.. Jag menar, vilken osy... Jag menar... Äh! Hur fick du reda på det?"  
  
Lily log hemlighetsfullt. "Det är min hemlighet. Men oroa dig inte. Din hemlighet är säker hos mig."  
  
James stängde munnen som hängde öppen av förvåning. "Då är vi två om att vara bra på att luska ut hemligheter." konstaterade han.  
  
Hon svarade inte, utan började bara gå mot Hogsmeade igen. Nu när hon hade fått svar på sina frågor var det enklare att prata, och snart var de djupt in i ett samtal om hur man borde straffa dödsätarna. Hon hade en hel del saker hon ville göra med dödsätarna, vilka hon delade med sig av till James, som gjorde en grimas av smärta varjegång hon berättade hur hon skulle göra om hon fångade en dödsätare. Då sade han någonting som man kunde göra med de kvinnliga dödsätarna, och det var så sjukt att hon slog till honom hårt på axeln. "Du har vrickad fantasi." sa hon purket, och James började skratta.  
  
"Och det har inte du?" frågade han misstroget. "De straffen du beskrev var inte vrickade då eller?" Hon bestämde sig för att inte svara, och funderade på att rikta trollstaven framåt, trots att hon misstänkte att James antingen inte lagt märke till dess nuvarade ställning eller helt enkelt inte visste att det betydde någonting hur man hade trollstaven. "Kom igen, var inte sur nu!" bad han "Nu är du inte rättvis."  
  
"Män..." mummlade Lily uppgivet. James log, men sade inget mer om hemska straff för de kvinnliga dödsätarna, vilket Lily var tacksam för. Hon förstod förstås att det hon sagt var lika vrickat som det James sagt, men han sade det som om det vore helt självklart att det fanns kvinnliga dödsätare, någonting som Lily betvivlade starkt. Kvinnor kan inte vara dödsätare! tnäkte hon surt. Det är bara män som kan hata något utan anledning...  
  
De var tysta en stund, innan de började tala om andra saker, och snart hade de båda glömt samtalet om dödsätarna. De insåg plötsligt att de kommit fram till byn, och James ryckte till som om han inte väntat sig att se en by här. Tiden hade gått ovanligt fort, och mörkret hade redan fallit. Snön låg som ett litet täcke på marken, och snön såväl som vinden tilltog. Det såg ut som om Cin kanske hade rätt. Det gula och hemtrevliga ljuset från fönstren lyste upp vissa delar av vägen som ledde upp och förbi Tre Kvastars. De fortsatte utan att stanna tills de kom fram till pubben och öppnade dörren. De klev in i rummet som var fyllt till bristnings gränsen av Hogwarts elever, och hängde av sig sina mantlar och skakade av snön.  
  
"Åh, det är ni, Mr. Potter." sa madam Rosmerta, pubbens värdinna. "Och ni Miss Evans. Vad vill ni ha ikväll? Kanske en värmande honungsöl?"  
  
"Jo, tack. Det har varit kallt att ta sig hit." sade James tungt.  
  
"Jag undrade just varför ni dröjde." hördes en road röst bakom dem. "Varit ute på otyg igen, James?" Det var Arthur Weasley, sjunde års eleven vars uggla hade kommit med James brev. "Min uggla försvann en hel kväll i förra veckan när jag skulle skicka ett brev. Du råkar väl inte veta någonting om det?"  
  
James flinade mot honom. "Kanske, kanske inte." Det var en sak som Lily beundrade med James. Han hade vänner överallt--förutom möjligtvis i Slytherin, men även det skulle inte vara omöjligt för James--någonting som hon inte hade. Hon hade två vänner, Beatrice och Marie, förutom Lupin, Black, Pettigrew och James. Men James var ju mer än bara en vän. Det hade han alltid vart, i varje fall från hennes sida. Hon lyfte sin bägare och smuttade på det varma ölet och kände kylan lämna henne.  
  
"Vi syns, Potter." sade han, varefter han vände sig mot sin flickvän, en rund flicka med vänligt ansikte, Molly McGregor, också hon en Gryffindor elev i sitt sjunde år. James vände sig mot henne, varefter han tog sin bägare och drack girigt, och Lily undrade om han äns svalde någon gång, om han inte bara hällde i sig ölet. De började prata om James föräldrar, för Lily undrade hur det kändes att ha Aurorer som föräldrar.  
  
"Det är inte så farligt." sa James nochallant. "Jag skulle vilja se en dödsätare som kan klå min mamma eller pappa. Dödsätare har mer hat än vett, som farsan brukar säga."  
  
"Men tänk om någonting hände dem?" frågade hon.  
  
James var tyst och såg eftertänksam ut. "Antagligen skulle jag flytta till Sirius i nord Irland. Hans föräldrar goda vänner till mina och är mina gud föräldrar. Men jag vill helst inte prata om sådant jag inte vill ska inträffa."  
  
Lily nickade. Hon förstod vad han menade. Kvällen flög förbi, och det var dags att vandra tillbaka mot slottet. De andra eleverna hade redan gått, så James betalade för dem och de lämmnade Tre Kvastars. Både vinden och snön hade tilltagit, och ett tjockt snötäcke täckte nu marken, och spåren från de andra eleverna hade nästan snöat igen. De började gå tillbaka mot slottet, och Lily försökte att strunta i kylan, men det var inte lätt, för den blåste hela tiden undan hennes mantel och igenom hennes tunna klännings tyg. De höll sig tätt ihop, och var tvugna att spjärna imot vinden. Det var kolmörkt. Lily log åt sig själv.  
  
"Underbart väder, eller hur?" ropade hon till James och försökte överrösta vinden.  
  
"Ja, inte sant?" sa han och skrattade. "Bättre väder kunde man inte haft på sin första träff."  
  
De sade inte mer, för all deras koncentration var riktad på att hitta tillbaka till Hogwarts och inte blåsa omkull av vinden. De kämpade sig fram i något som kändes som en evighet tills de nådde Hogwarts grindar, och Lily hade ingen känsel i varken fingrar eller tår. De tog sig fram och slet upp porten till entréhallen och klev in. James stängde porten efter dem och tog av sig sin mantel och skakade av all snö. Lily tog tillfället i akt och ställde sig framför honom på samma sätt som hon gjort i fängelse hålorna. Hon visste att han kanske inte var redo än, men hon ville i varje fall göra ett försök.  
  
"Jag hade väldigt trevligt ikväll." sa hon sanningsenligt, och James höjde knappt märkbart på ögonbrynen. "Speciellt vädret." tillade hon roat. "Det gjorde ju så jag hade en ursäkt till att vara nära dig hela kvällen."  
  
Hon lutade huvudet åt höger och slöt ögonen. Hon lutade sig fram mot honom med lätt öppen mun. Än så länge hade han inte lagt benen på ryggen, vilket Lily tog som ett bra tecken. De var så nära varandra att hon kunde känna hans andedräkt. Plötsligt kände hon hur han drog sig undan. Typiskt! tänkte hon. Jag skulle inte varit så ivrig. "Åh, förlåt James!" sa hon snabbt. "Om du inte är redo än, så..."  
  
James skakade på huvudet. "Det är inte det. Det är bara det att jag aldrig... Att jag aldrig kysst någon." Lily skrattade åt hans sätt att se saker som om allt var hans fel. "Jag vet, det är patetiskt." suckade han.  
  
Hon nyktrade omedelbart till när hon insåg hur dumt det lät. "Nej, det var inte så jag menade. Tror du att jag har kysst någon innan? Jag som hängt dig i hälarna sedan jag först såg dig?"  
  
Han log mot henne. "Jag vet inte. Har du det? Hängt mig i hälarna alltså?"  
  
Lily skrattade. "Och det har du inte märkt?"  
  
"Kanske, Kanske inte." sa han på samma sätt som han sagt till Arthur. James lade ett finger på Lilys läppar för att visa att konversationen var över, och lutade sig fram med lätt öpen mun och slutna ögon. Lily kände en värme sprida sig inom henne, det kändes som om hon skulle brinna upp. Äntligen hände det hon drömt om så länge. Hon ville inte ens ge honom möjlighet att fly igen, utan slöt ögonen och lade sina händer bakom hans huvud och drog honom till sig. Han verkade först lite förbluffad, men sedan kände hon hans armar runt sig, och hans tunga lekte över hennes tänder. Hon öppnade lydigt munnen, och hon tappade allt. Det hände verkligen. Hon visste inte om hon skulle bry sig om ifall hon skulle "låta trollsvaven ligga fram", hon älskade James så mycket att det nästan gjorde ont. Hon kände hur hans händer började röra sig mot ett område som skulle få henne att tappa den lilla kontroll hon fortfarande hade och vara helt i hans våld...  
  
"Jösses, skaffa er ett rum!" hördes en till hälften äcklad, till hälften road röst bakom dem, och de avbröt försiktigt kyssen. Det spelade ingen roll att någon såg dem. Det var bådas första kyss, och ingen skulle förstöra det. De vände sig om, och såg Black stå där i full vinter mundering och med en osynlighetskappa i handen, som Lily visste var James. Det syntes att han varit ute i kylan, även om det var en stund sedan.  
  
"Du sa ju at du inte skulle lämmna Hogwarts på hela dagen," sa James misstroget.  
  
"Nej, jag sa att jag inte skulle gå ut genom Hogwarts grindar på hela dagen." vidhöll Sirius. "Och det har jag inte heller, men någon var ju tvungen att hålla koll på er."  
  
"Hur kunde du lämmna Hogwarts utan att gå ut genom Hogwarts grindar?" frågade han ännu mer misstänksamt.  
  
"James, kan du komma med mig?" hörde ännu en röst, och Lily hoppade till. Hon hade aldrig hört McGonagall använda en elevs förnamn förr.  
  
"Vad är det, professorn? Jag har inte gjort någonting!" försvarade sig James.  
  
"Det kan jag intyga," inföll Lily, och hoppades att hon verkligen kunde det. "Jag har varit med honom hela dagen."  
  
McGonagall log mot henne, också det var nytt för Lily, och hon skruvade besvärat på sig. "Det tror jag inte helller att han har gjort. Rektorn vill bara tala med honom." Hon började gå ner för korridoren och in i stora salen, och James följde efter. Hon ledde in honom i ett sidogemak, och Lily undrade vad som hade hänt.  
  
"Alright, vad har han gjort?" frågade Sirius roat. "Det verkar som om han gjort någonting allvarligt den här gången."  
  
Lily skakade på huvudet. "Jag menade det jag sa, Sirius." sade hon lungt, men hon var inte säker längre. "Jag har varit med honom hela dagen. Han har inte gjort någonting." upprepade hon mest för sig själv. Sirius fnös vantroget.  
  
"Den dagen James inte gjort någonting han kan straffas för, är jag trolldoms minister." skrattade han, men det lät ganska ihåligt. Plötsligt kom Lily att tänka på en sak.  
  
"Hur mår Remus?" frågade hon. Sirius blev plötsligt alldeles stel i kroppen.  
  
"Vad då då?" frågade han häftigt, men verkade sedan förstå hur det lät. "Varför undrar du?" frågade han med lite vänligare stämma.  
  
Lily knep ihop läpparna. Hon hade hört Remus tala till sin syster på perrong nio och trekvart innan de åkte på sin första resa med Hogwarts Expressen, och hade hört honom prata om sina månproblem, och hans syster som försäkrade honom att Dumbledore inte hade något imot att ha varulvar på skolan, och att han säkert hade vidtagit vissa säkerhets åtgärder. Alltså visste hon att Remus var varulv, men hade förstått att han inte ville att det skulle spridas, och därför hållt tyst om saken. Den senaste tiden hade James och hans vänner börjat frysa ut Remus, och Lily hade en gnagande misstanke om varför de börjat frysa ut honom. James och hans vänner var ju alla av trollkarls släkt. "Ja, det verkar som om ni bråkat på sistone."  
  
Sirius svarade inte, utan gick bara iväg upp imot Gryffindor tornet. Lily insåg att hon inte skulle få ur honom någonting, och följde tyst efter. När de kom in i sällskapsrummet satt Remus och Peter där. Peter satt nästan så långt ifrån Remus man kunde komma. Sirius tittade på honom med någonting som Lily kunde kalla avsmak, men han sköljde snabbt bort det med ett falskt leende. Hon antog att han ville att hon skulle tro att allt var bra. Sirius satte sig ner i en fotölj mitt imot Remus, men Lily själv kom att tänka på det som hänt James. Vad hade hänt? Tänk om någonting hade...  
  
Porträttet öppnade sig, och James klättrade in genom porträtt hålet. Det Lily såg fick hennes hjärta att vrida sig. Hans ögon var alldeles röda, och det rann en strid ström av tårar ner för hans kinder. Han stod där och såg ut som om han inte visste vad han skulle ta sig till. Sedan hulkade han ljudligt och sjönk ner i närmsta fotöljen. Hon sprang omedelbart fram till honom.  
  
"James, vad har hänt?" frågade hon oroligt. "Hur är det?" James öppnade munnen för att förklara, men istället begravde han ansiktet i händerna med ett sorts kvidande läte, som om han försökte hålla tillbaka tårarna. "Ut med er!" uppmanade hon plötsligt de andra pojkarna.   
  
De reste sig omedelbart upp och gick bort mot spiraltrappan som ledde upp till pojkarnas sovsalar, och slängde oroliga blickar över axeln mot James. Så fort de försvunnit började James gråta fritt. Att se honom så ledsen var som tortyr för henne, och hon kramade om honom för att försöka trösta honom, så att han inte skulle plåga henne mer. Men hon visste såklart att en kram inte kunde lindra den sorg han måste känna. Plötsligt såg det ut som om James ville flytta sig, och Lily stödde honom så gott hon kunde, och ledde bort honom till en soffa där hon hjälpte honom att lägga sig ner. Det såg ut som om all styrka lämnat honom. Hon satte sig ner vid hans sida, och såg på hans sorgsna ansikte. Hon kramade om honom som om hon försökte klämma ur sorgen ur honom, och hans snyftningar lättades lite.   
  
Plötsligt började han tala, men hans röst var alldeles hes. Han berättade om vad dödsätarna gjort, och hon förstod nu mycket väl varför han var så upprörd. När hon satt där vid hans sida, kom hon att tänka på vad dödsätarna gjorde, alla familjer de splittrade, och hon insåg med en stöt att James antagligen inte var ensam om att förlora sina föräldrar i natt. Hon reste sig försiktigt upp. Hon bestämde sig för att hon skulle sova med James inatt, om hon så måste tvinga honom att dela soffan med henne, något som hon visste inte skulle vara nödvändigt. Hon skyndade sig upp för trapporna till flickornas sovsalar och hämtade säng kläder. Det var nästan att hon inte såg vad som försegick i sängen brevid.  
  
"Beatrice!" utbrast hon. Beatrice ryckte till och slätade ut täcket.  
  
"Jösses vad du skräms!" utbrast hon med pipig och generad röst.  
  
Lily glömde ett tag vad som hänt James föräldrar, och skrattade. "Beatrice, vad sysslar du..." plötsligt fick hon skuldkänslor för att ha skrattat när någonting så hemskt hade hänt James. "Strunt samma. Jag måste ner igen."  
  
"Ner?" frågade Beatrice förvirrat. "Ska du inte lägga dig?"  
  
"Nej, det är James, han..." Beatrice skrattade. "Vad?"  
  
"Trollstaven?"  
  
"Vad menar du med... Nej, det är inte så alls!" utbrast hon harmset när hon förstod vad Beatrice pratade om. "Det... Äh, strunta i det." Hon lämnade rummet och gick ner för trapporna, men halvägs ner insåg hon att hon behövde andra kläder, men hon ville inte störa Beatrice igen, utan tog fram sin trollstav och förvandlade sina kläder till en röd nattrock. Hon såg ner på sig själv, och insåg att hon inte koncentrerat sig tillräckligt. Den var på tok för genomskinlig. Hon bestämde sig för att strunta i det, och fortsatte ner för trappan. När hon kom ner igen låg James kvar på samma ställe i soffan och verkade förvånad att se henne igen.  
  
Typiskt James, tänkte hon. "Vad då, du trodde väl inte jag skulle låta dig sova ensam när något sånt här har hänt?" Han log mot henne, även om det var mest en grimas.  
  
"Tack," sade han med en tjock, tårfylld röst. Lily gick fram till honom där han låg ihopkrupen i soffan och kröp ner brevid honom. Soffan verkade bli bredare, som om den visste att det var tvunget att hon låg där. James verkade inte lägga märke till det. Hon lade sin hand på hans bröst, och han verkade slappna av lite. Det tog inte lång tid innan han slutit ögonen och hans andetag blev tunga och jämna. Även hon slöt sina ögon, och snart befann även hon sig i drömmens värld, helt omedveten om löftet som James avlade några minuter efter att hon somnat. 


	3. Hemligheter och Falska vänner

Ajabaja att läsa om man är under sexton. Om du har fått tillstand från mamma och pappa, så får du gärna läsa. Men jag har varit smart. När ni ser detta:  
  
~* Nu är det dags att lämna turturduvorna ifred om ni är under sexton*~  
  
Så betyder det att ni kan hoppa till nästa synvinkel (om ni är under sexton, eller inte vill läsa lite mer vuxna texter).  
  
James och Lily  
  
~James synvinkel~  
  
Aj då, upprepade James för sig själv där han stod mitt på golvet i Gryffindor tornets sällskapsrum. Lily satt och väntade på framför honom i en soffa, och hon såg allt annat än glad ut. Aj då, aj då, aj då. Hon satt där med armarna i kors, och hon hade snörpt ihop munnen till en smal linje vilket fick henne att likna McGonagall på pricken. Hennes gröna ögon mar allt annat än magnetiska. Så fort han fick ögonkontakt med henne tittade han bort. Trots att han inte visste vad han gjort. Det annars så varma och hemtrevliga rummet var plötsligt kallt och hotfullt, och det var ovanligt tyst. Det verkade som om till och med elden i spisen höll andan för det som skulle komma. Aj då, aj då, aj då.  
  
"Kom och sätt dig, James." sade hon kyligt. Det var det sista James ville göra när hon var arg på honom, men han gjorde det ändå. Varje steg mot soffan fodrade en nästan övermänsklig viljestyrka. Det han ville mest av allt just nu var att lägga benen på ryggen och fly skrikandes ut ur tornet. Tyvärr visste han att det bara skulle göra saken värre. Han rotade igenom sin hjärna och försökte komma på vad han gjort för fel. Det var ett halvår sedan de var på sin första träff, och de hade upplevt många små oskyldiga, men fantastiksa, äventyr på kärleksfronten; men på sista tiden hade hon verkat väldigt kylig, och James var rädd att hon kanske ångrade att hon blivit tillsammans med honom.  
  
Allt för tidigt var han framme vid soffan och tvingade sig att slå sig ner brevid Lily. Han kände sig som någon som leddes fram till galgen utan att veta vad han gjort för att förtjäna det.  
  
"Är du stollt nu?" frågade hon lungt, men hennes röst darrade av vrede. "Är du stollt nu, James Potter?"  
  
"Jag vet inte vad du talar om." svarade han sanningsenligt, men han kunde inte få rösten att sluta darra. Det lät som om han mycket väl visste.  
  
Lilys mun smalnade tills det bara var ett litet streck. James ryggade tillbaka inför blicken hon sände honom. "Jag vet inte om jag kan fortsätta älska någon som du James." Ordens innebörd träffade honom som en piska i ansiktet. Det kändes som om en jätte just slitit ur hans hjärta och stampat på det. Han sade inget, utan svalde bara hårt och tittade ner i marken och försökte sammla kraft att få ordning på sin röst.  
  
"Men kan du inte..." plötsligt blev rösten väldigt pipig, och han kände sig underligt trång i halsen. Han svalde och försökte igen. "Kan du åtminstone inte berätta vad jag gjort för fel, så kanske jag kan åtgärda det."  
  
Lily suckade. "Jag kan aldrig glömma det du gjort James." sade hon sakta "Förstår du inte ens själv att det är fel att såra en varulvs känslor? Att det du gör mot Remus är fel? Bara för att han är en halvmänniska behöver inte du och Sirius..."  
  
"Va?" utbrast James förvånat, och en liten blygsam lättnad sköljde över honom. Det kanske var ett skämt. "Remus är inte varulv! Du måste ha fått något om bakfoten."  
  
"Det är ingen idé att förneka det James, jag hade hoppats att du skulle förstå det." sa Lily och lade en hotfull kyla bakom orden. "Jag hörde vad han sade till sin syster när vi väntade på tågen när vi skulle till skolan första gången. Jag råkade höra att han var varulv. Och kom nu inte och säg att ni inte fryst ut honom för det."  
  
James trodde inte sina öron. Skulle Remus vara en varulv?  
  
Plötsligt började allt falla på plats. Remus mystiska försvinanden vid fullmåne, hans konstiga uppförande de senaste veckorna, varför Sirius bett honom att hålla sig undan från honom...  
  
Då klickade det till i James huvud. Sirius hade inte sagt åt dem att lämmna Remus i fred för att han behövde det, utan för att han tyckte det var fel, att...  
  
Han såg in i Lilys ögon, men plötsligt var de inte så fientliga längre.  
  
"Du visste inte eller hur?" frågade hon osäkert.  
  
"Sirius." sade han, och kunde inte hålla vreden ur sin röst. Att han bara kunde tro att James eller någon annan vettig person i världen skulle lämmna Remus för att han var varulv! Han behövde deras stöd, inte deras frånskjutning! Som om han plötsligt var minder värd, som om de inte varit vänner sedan flera år tillbaka...  
  
James flög upp och stegade iväg mot trappan. Han hörde inte ens hur Lily ropade efterhonom. Han brydde sig inte. Han hade aldrig varit så arg på Sirius i hela sitt liv. Han stampade så hårt han kunde på varje trappsteg, så att det ekade i hela trappuppgången. Han kokade inombords, och adrenalinet pumpade inom honom. Han kom fram till femteårspojkarnas sovsal och smällde upp dörren med en skräll som fick dörren att flyga av sina gängor. I rummet satt Sirius och de andra. Remus satt i sängen längst bort och såg olycklig ut, medans Sirius satt och samtalade med Peter i James säng närmast dörren. Vanligtvis skulle James bli förvånad. Det blev han inte längre.  
  
"Black, din ärke skit!" vrålade han.  
  
"Trubbel." sade Sirius som tydligen vädrade fara. Han klev ur sängenoch gick runt den. James stod kvar i dörröppningen. "Okej, jag vet inte vad som har hänt, men ta och lugna ner dig..." försökte Sirius. James struntade i vad han hade att säga. Adrenalin nivån var för hög, och ilskan för het.  
  
"Jasså, det vet du inte?" frågade James kyligt. "Kanske har du brutit mot marodör regel nummer ett?"  
  
James såg att Sirius verkade förstå, men höjde endå handen för att protestera. "Men, James, han är farlig, vi kan inte lita på honom." sade han och brydde sig inte om att Remus satt högst tio meter bort och hörde varje ord. Han tittade upp, och James såg att hans ögon var vattninga av tårar. Han såg gråtfärdig ut. "Han är en varulv, en halvmänniska, en..."  
  
"En vän!" skrek James. Nu var han så arg han kunde bli. Han brydde sig inte om någon trollstav. Han höjde näven. Sirius var inte beredd, och James lade all sin ilska och vrede bakom slaget. Näven närmade sig obevekligt Sirius, som fortfarande inte hunnit uppfatta slaget. När James knutna näve träffade Sirius ansikte, var det med en sådan kraft att Sirius föll bakåt och rammlade i sin egen säng. I samma ögonblick försvann mestadels av adrenalinet och han kunde tänka klart igen, även om ilskan stannade kvar. Dessvärre återvände också uppmärksamheten på smärta, och en dunkande sådan infann sig i James knogar. Han höjde näven en gång till, men då hade Remus redan nått fram för att hålla borta honom.  
  
James hade i hela sitt liv trott att Remus bara var väldigt stark för sin kroppsbyggnad och ålder, men han hade aldrig sett honom röra sig så snabbt som han gjorde nu.  
  
"Lugna ner dig James, det räcker nu." sade Remus och höll honom utan svårighet på plats. James fäktade för att komma loss, men det gick inte. Efter en kort stunds fäktande lugnade James ner sig.  
  
Just då satte sig Sirius upp i sängen vars bäddning nu var förstörd efter att Sirius landat i den. Från Sirius näsa rann det en strid ström av blod som fläckade ner framsidan av han klädnader. "Jösses Potter, kan du..."  
  
"DU ÄR UTESLUTEN UR MARODÖR GÄNGET!!" vrålade James för allt han var värd, och vände sig sedan om och rusade ut ur rummet och ner för spiral trapporna. Han visste att det antagligen lät väldigt barnsligt, men han kände sig så besviken på Sirius att han inte kommit på något bättre. Han hade aldrig trott att hans bästa vän skulle ha så mycket gemensamt med dem som dödade hans föräldrar. Han snubblade nästan av ren irritation när han nådde slutet av trappan. Sällskapsrummet var fullt av folk som vände huvudet åt James håll. Han insåg att han hade hörts ganska mycket när han vrålat åt Sirius, och det faktum att hans hand var alldeles blodig gjorde inte saken bättre.  
  
Lily reste sig upp ifrån soffan och närmade sig honom. "Låt mig vara!" fräste han åt henne, och hon stannade och såg sårad ut. "Jag behöver vara ifred." sade han i lite lugnare ton, och lämmnade sedan tornet, och började rusa ner för trapporna.  
  
Sirius hade fått honom att tänka på sina föräldrar igen. Han kände att ilskan övergick till gråtfärdighet, och innan han visste ordet av kämpade han inte längre med att hålla sin ilska under kontroll, nu kämpade han för att inte gråta. Typiskt, tänkte James. Nu ska jag väl sätta mig ner och gråta igen.  
  
Just då hörde han steg bakom sig, och han vände sig om. Plötsligt förstod han att han måste varit borta länge. Han visste inte vart han var någonstans, bara att han befann sig i en mörk och fuktig korridor. Det hängde facklor på väggen, och deras svaga och fladdrade ljus bidrog till att korridoren på något sätt verkade ännu mörkare. Men mitt i detta mörker fanns ett ljus, ett ljus som inte hörde hemma där. Som en ängel i världen gick Lily ner längs korridoren mot honom. Hon flåsade och var röd om kinderna. James antog att hon sprungit för inte så länge sedan.  
  
"Var har du varit någonstans?" frågade hon och ställde sig framför honom. Hon såg orolig ut. "Jag har letat överallt efter dig."  
  
"Sprungit omkring." mummlade James. Han visste inte vad han skulle tycka om Lily. Han älskade henne, men han var samtidigt lite arg på henne, dels för att hon inte berättat om Remus problem, dels för att hon misstänkt att han medvetet skulle kunna göra något sådant mot en vän.  
  
Lily suckade. "Jag är ledsen för det som hände förut..." hon tystnade och verkade leta efter ord. "Jag trodde faktiskt du visste."  
  
"Men du hade fel, eller hur?" snäste James. Lily var tyst. "Du trodde att jag kunde göra något så... så avskyvärt mot en vän!.. Du... Jag..." Han avbröt sig. "Känner du mig över huvud taget, Lily?"  
  
Lily var tyst en lång stund, och verkade inte kunna komma på något svar, och James tänkte inte hjälpa henne. "Varför tror du jag sa det där om att jag inte visste om jag kunde älska dig längre?" frågade hon till slut. "Det var för att jag inte trodde att du var den person som jag trodde att du var. Det visade sig att jag hade fel. Att du var den underbara person jag faktisk älskar..." Hon avbröt sig, och James kunde se att det ryckte i hennes mungipor. "Även om du kanske överdrev lite när du slog till Sirius..." sade hon.  
  
James tittade ner på sin hand för första gången. Den var täckt av levrat blod, och han insåg med ens att han kanske skadat Sirius allvarligt. Inget som inte madam Pomfrey kunde fixa till, men ändå... "Hur är det med honom?" frågade han till slut.  
  
Lilys leende försvann. "Han gick ner till sjukhus flygeln. Ensam."  
  
"Rätt åt honom." sa James syrligt. "Nu får han veta hur det känns att inte ha några vänner som bryr sig om en. Att jag bara kunde tro honom när han sade att Remus bara behövde tid för sigsjälv. Jag kommer aldrig att glömma det. Jag är en ärke idiot."  
  
Plötsligt skrattade Lily. "Ja, det är du." sade hon. "Men du är en söt idiot."  
  
James kunde inte hjälpa det. Han var också tvungen att le. "Och du är en söt klant. Jag tror inte att Remus ville att varken jag eller de andra skulle få reda på hans... tillstånd."  
  
Hon pussade honom på hakan. "Vilket bra par. En idiot och en klantskalle. Vi kan gå långt."  
  
Han skrattade hjärtligt. "Jo, vi kan väl det."  
  
Plötsligt stod hon väldigt tätt intill honom. "Vi kanske kan... Gå långt redan ikväll?"  
  
"Frestande erbjudande," skrattade James och hakade på det nya skämtet. "Men jag har tyvärr en del extremt intressanta läxor att göra, och om jag måste välja mellan det och en natt med dig, så måste jag ju självklart göra läxorna, eller hur?"  
  
Lily körde lekfullt in ett finger i bröstet på honom. "Åh, du!" sade hon med tillgjort hotande röst. "Det där ska vi allt bli två om!" Hon kastade sig på honom och han föll baklänges ner i det dammiga golvet och landade med henne över sig. Han struntade i dammet och började lekfullt att brottas tillbaka. De rullade runt på marken, utan ett bekymmer i hela världen. De bara njöt av varandras sällskap.  
  
Efter en liten stunds strid rullade de runt en sista gång och flåsade. James såg ner på hennes ansikte, och fastnade i dem där gröna ögonen. Det var omöjligt att slita sig från dem när han väl fäst blicken på dem. Lilys kinder var röda, och hon skrattade och slog lätt på hans armar i ett försök att få bort honom, men han var för trött för att brottas mer. Han flåsade bara och såg ner i hennes oändligt djupa ögon. Han skulle drunkna i dem om ingen räddade honom snart. Lily slutade att slå på hans armar. Hon hade upptäckt att han slutat leken. Hon tittade upp i hans ögon, och plötsligt verkade de brinna av någon konstig eld. Hennes ögon glödde, och hon hade ett skälmskt leende på läpparna. Plötsligt insåg James hur de låg, hur de var positionerade, men han vägrade att fly. Han bara besvarade Lilys varma blick.  
  
~* Nu är det dags att lämna turturduvorna ifred om ni är under sexton*~  
  
"Jag menade det jag sade förut." sade hon allvarligt.  
  
Det tog en stund innan den fulla innebörden av det hon nyss sagt sjönk in i James huvud, och när det väl gjorde det greps han först av panik, men lugnade sig sedan och tittade Lily djupt in i ögonen. Hon hade börjat andas djupt, och han märkte att han själv började påverkas av att deras kroppar var tätt tryckta mot varandra. James lutade sig ner mot henne, och deras läppar möttes i en djup och lång kyss. Han utforskade hennes mun, lekte över hennes tänder, och hans händer smekte hennes armar. Hon bar en t-shirt och tighta jeans, och skolklädnaden hade hon inte på sig. James hade mugglar studier, så han visste en del om mugglarnas klädesplagg och saker som äckeläcktrisitet och pasta. Han kände hur Lilys händer letade sig in under hans skjorta och smekte hans rygg. Hennes hand sände kittlande impulser genom hela kroppen och han ryste av välbehag. Han avbröt kyssen och pussade henne snabbt på kinden innan han fortsatte ner och kysste hennes nacke. När han gjorde det stönade Lily, vilket fick James att rycka till. Han gillade det ljudet. Han ville höra det igen. Han fortsatte att gå neråt längs v-rigningen på hennes linne, och hon andades allt tyngre. James lät sin vänstra hand leta sig in under hennes t-shirt och mötte hennes lena hud. Han smekte hennes mage och lät ett finger fara runt i cirklar runt hennes navel. Hon suckade av njutning och tvingade honom att möta hennes läppar. Det behövdes inte mycket övertalning. James kände att han var redo att fortsätta uppåt, och snart mötte han hennes bröst. När han kom i kontakt med hennes bröst utstötte hon ett slags vällustigt gurglande läte. James gillade det lätet också. Han lät ett finger dansa runt bröstvårtan, och hon ålade sig vällustigt och stönade igen.  
  
Plötsligt insåg James att de kunde bli upptäckta när som helst, och avslutade försiktigt kyssen, avlägsnade handen ifrån henne och ställde sig sedan upp. Lily tittade frågande på honom, men han satte fingret för läpparna och höjde trollstaven i riktning mot Gryffindor tornet och koncentrerade sig på sin osynlighetsmantel.  
  
"Accio osynlighetsmantel!" sade han i befallande ton.  
  
Lily höjde på ögonbrynen mot honom. "Du vet väl att det är väldigt långt till Gryffindortornet, eller hur?" frågade hon som om hon inte visste riktigt vad hon skulle tro. James log inombords. Hon skulle få se.  
  
De väntade i kanske två minuter, sedan hördes ett swishande ljud, och någonting silvrigt flög mot dem ner längs korridoren, och James gjorde sig beredd att fånga det i luften. När den kom inom räckhåll fångade han den med en van gest. Lily, som nu ställt sig upp brevid honom, tittade förbluffat på honom.  
  
"Hur gjorde du det där?" frågade hon förundrat. "Hur har du lärt dig att göra den besvärjelsen på så långt håll? Var det inte du som hade problem med den där?"  
  
James försökte att inte se alldeles för nöjd ut med sig själv. "Jo, först hade jag problem med den," erkände han och tänkte tillbaka på alla lektioner han suttit och kämpat för att kalla till sig den där kudden. "men när jag väl fått den att sitta så kunde jag göra nästan vad som helst med den."  
  
Lily log. "Skrytmåns." retades hon.  
  
James log tillbaks, men sade inget. De stod väldigt nära varandra igen och bara tittade in i varandras ögon. Det är det här som är det bästa med Lily, tänkte James. Att hon kan fånga hela min uppmärsamhet genom att bara titta mig i ögonen.  
  
Lily log skälmskt och lät ett finger glida i cirklar på hans bröst. "Det där vi höll på med innan du slutade för att visa dina färdigheter i tilllockningsbesvärjelser var ju gansa trevligt." sade hon på ett konstaterande sätt, men det fanns någonting dolt i hennes tonfall, och James visste precis vad det betydde, men han kände sig lite sugen på att jävlas.  
  
"Jo, jag vet." sade han och låtsades att han inte tänkte säga något mer, samtidigt som han tittade bort ifrån Lily och vände blicken framåt. Ur ögonvrån såg han hur Lily väntade tyst på en fortsättning, och hennes förväntansfulla ansiktsuttryck gjorde det svårt för James att hålla masken, och snart kunde han inte trycka undan leendet längre, utan log brett och tittade på henne igen.  
  
"Ska vi fortsätta där vi var innan?" frågade han roat.  
  
Lily skrattade. "Rakt på sak? Visst, gärna för mig."  
  
De skrattade lite, men sedan fastnade de i varandras blickar igen och tystnade. Lilys ögon brann av passion, och James antog att hans egna också gjorde det. James såg sig om och fick syn på ett landmärke han kände igen. Ungefär fem meter ner i korridoren stod mot en vägg en liten staty av en husalf. Han nickade mot statyn, tog Lilys hand och började gå mot den. Hon såg frågande ut, men sade inget, utan följde med.  
  
När de kom fram släppte han Lilys hand och gick fram till husalfen och tog tag i dess öra. Han såg att Lily tittade på honom som om han var galen.  
  
"James, vad gör du?" frågade hon misstroget.  
  
"Du skall få se." sade han hemlighetsfullt och lutade sig fram och viskade "Frihet" i husalfens öra. Husalfen i marmour, som förut varit glad där han stod med sin marmour kvast, stelnade till och såg skräckslagen ut. James tog tag i Lilys hand, och tog sedan på husalfen igen.  
  
Det som hände sedan var att både han och Lily plötsligt kände en kittlande känsla i magen, som när man reser med flyttnyckel, och världen började smälta bort framför dem. Sedan blev allt svart och tyst en kort stund.  
  
"Vad..." började Lily säga, men i samma stund landade de på fast mark igen. James visste var de befann sig, men Lily verkade disorienterad, precis som det varit för James första gången han använt sig av den hemliga genvägen. De befann sig på femte våningen, utanför "Önskerummet". Det fungerade på det viset att man gick fram och tillbaka framför den osynliga dörren tre gånger samtidigt som man tänkte riktigt hårt på vad man behövde. James hade använt det flera gånger när han försökt fly från vaktmästaren.  
  
Nu behövde han den inte ett gömställe. Han behövde ett litet mysigt rum att hålla till i. Han visste inte själv hur långt de skulle gå, och varje gång han tänkte på det blev han lite rädd, men samtidigt nyfiken.  
  
Lily såg ut som om hon trodde att han blivit knäpp när han började stega fram och tillbaka i korridoren. James verkade inte märka det, för han var alldeles för koncentrerad på att sammla sina tankar så att han kunde få fram rummet han ville ha, och inte ett rum fyllt med små tankar han inte ville visa för allmänheten.  
  
När han gått förbi den osynliga dörren för tredje gången hoppade Lily till då dörren plötsligt blev synlig. James var beredd på det, till skillnad från Lily.  
  
"Wow." sa hon tyst. James log.  
  
"Det här är 'Önskerummet', Hogwarts avgjort bästa rum." sade han, och öppnade dörren och gick in först för att försäkra sig om att han lyckats koncentrera sig tillräckligt hårt. Han var faktiskt riktigt nöjd med resultatet. Det var ett litet mysigt rum med röda väggar, nästan som i Gryffindor tornet, och i mitten av rummet stod ett litet bord medd ett levande ljus på, vilket var den enda ljuskällan förutom ett annat stearin ljus som stod lite längre in mot väggen brevid en stor säng som verkade väldigt bekväm. Strålande, tänkte James sarkastiskt. Ett rum med förutfattade meningar. Typiskt mig att stöta på ett sånt rum.  
  
"Mysigt." konstaterade Lily, som klivit in bakom honom utan att han märkt det. han hoppade till lite. Helst hade han viljat få bort sängen så att hon inte skulle tro att han tog henne för givet. En soffa hade räckt, menade han, och hoppades att det verkligen var det enda som behövdes. Men Lily verkade inte arg eller förolämpad. Hon stod där i dörröppningen med ett litet leende på sina läppar. "Jag kan förstå varför det heter 'Önskerummet.'" fortsatte hon. James grimaserade. Han förstod hur illa det såg ut och varför hon log. Hon tyckte väl att han var patetisk och omogen.  
  
"Lily, det var inte alls så... Du förstår rummet..." började han, men Lily hade avbrutit honom med en liten kyss på pannan. James tystnade och tittade förvånat på henne. Hennes ögon fick honom att flämta till. Hennes gröna ögon utstrålade en sorts värme och mystik. Hon tog tag i hans hand och drog iväg med honom mot sängen, och han kände sig allt mer osäker, men samtidigt allt mer nyfiken på vart det här skulle leda.  
  
När de väl slagit sig ner på sängen dröjde det inte länge innan de låg ovanpå varandra igen, och lät sina händer utforsta varandras överkroppar samtidigt som deras läppar var ihoplåsta med varandra. Det dröjde inte länge innan Lilys händer verkade känna till alla hans svaga punkter, men också hans händer verkade känna till en hel del om hennes. Plötsligt avbröt Lily försiktigt kyssen och drog sig sakta bort från honom och satte sig upp.  
  
En del av James var fortfarande nyfiken på hur långt de skulle kunna gå, och den andra var lättad över att de inte kommit längre. Han satte sig upp brevid henne.  
  
Men han hade fel.  
  
Lily hade fört ner sina händer till kanten på hennes t-shirt och började dra den över huvudet, hela tiden med blicken fäst på James. Det var när han såg den blicken som han insåg det för första gången. Han var i hennes våld. Blicken brann av något som James inte riktigt kunde identifiera, men han kunde inte se bort ifrån den där blicken. Det var svårare än någonsin att titta bort, för han ville inte ens titta bort. Inte ens utan ett plagg på överkroppen kunde han titta någon annanstans än i hennes ögon. Hon lade sina händer bakom hans huvud och drog ner honom igen samtidigt som hon låste sina läppar i hans i den hetaste kyssen hitills.  
  
James besvarade kyssen, och skulle kysst henne i all evighet, om det inte vore för ett plötsligt ömsesidigt intresse för dem båda att han skulle börja utforska resten av hennes kropp med sina läppar.  
  
Efter ett tag gav kunde James inte hålla sig längre, utan förflyttade sina läppar till hennes nacke vilket gjorde att han flämtade till. Sedan fortsatte han ner längst hennes hals, och snart fann han sig stå öga mot öga mot en av mannens stora dilleman. Höger, eller vänster? Lily beslutade åt honom och vred sig under honom så att hans huvud befann sig ovanför hennes högra bröst.  
  
Så fort hans läppar kom i kontakt med det känsliga skinnet utstötte Lily ett litet stön som gjorde det svårt för honom att tänka på något annat än henne. Det var faktiskt Lily som var här hos honom. Lily som av någon outgrunderlig anledning verkade älska honom lika mycket som han älskade henne. Lily, den enda flicka han någon sin drömt om...  
  
James lät sin tunga dansa runt, och lystnade uppmärksamt på alla intressanta ljud som hon gav ifrån sig. Flera gånger gav han själv ifrån sig en hel del liknande läten, men han var alldeles för upptagen av hennes för att lägga märke till det. Just nu var Lily det enda som excisterade i hans värld, det var hon och ingen annan.  
  
Lily började plötsligt dra i hans kläder, och snart hade även han bar överkropp, och Lily rullade runt så att hon hamnade ovanpå honom istället. Deras blickar möttes igen, och Lily log retsamt när hon kysste honom på pannan. James kysste henne snabbt på hakan, och Lily svarade med att låsa sina läppar i hans, och för en stund var det som om han skulle börja brinna av åtrå. Hon avslutade kyssen och hennes händer vandrade upp till hans bröstvårtor och dansade runt dem. Hennes fingrar efterlämnade en sorts spår av behagliga kittlingar som fick honom att ge ifrån sig en längtande suck. Lily uppmärksammade detta och log busaktigt mot honom, innan hennes läppar betalade igen det han fått henne att uppleva innan. James höll henne till sig när hennes läppar uttforskade hans bröstkorg, och hittade känsliga punkter han själv inte visste att han hade.  
  
James fick en plötslig impuls som han alltid skulle komma ihåg som den bästa impuls som någonsin drabbat honom. Han fick ögonkontakt med henne, och hon återvände upp till hans läppar och kysste honom mjukt.  
  
"Vad är det, min älskade?" frågade hon mjukt och kysste honom igen. Han ville helst besvara kyssen, men han hade ett mål i sikte. Han kysste henne snabbt innan han rullade över henne. Hon såg förvånad men ändå forväntansfull ut. Han lade ett finger mot sina läppar och kysste henne på pannan innan lät sina läppar vandra ner till hennes bröst, men den här gången stannade han inte där, utan fortsatte neråt. När han väl var nere vid hennes byxkant märkte han att Lilys andhämtning var ännu tyngre än förut, så han tittade frågande upp mot henne. Hon tittade ner på honom med ett ansikte som var fyllt av kärlek. Hon nickade sakta.  
  
James hade svårt att kontrollera sina fingrar när han knäppte upp hennes byxor och försiktigt drog av dem. Han försökte att inte lystna på alla ljud Lily gav ifrån sig medans han gjorde detta, samtidigt som han försökte att strunta i hur hans kropp påverkades av det han såg framför sig. Snart låg hon framför honom utan någonting som täckte henne. Han var flämtade till. Hennes skönhet överglänste allt annat på jorden. Han var övertygad om att hon måste vara en gudinna som kommit fel och landat på jorden. En ängel, som han inte ens hade rätt att se åt, men som älskade honom lika mycket som han älskade henne. Han lät sina läppar utforska den nyupptäckta delen av hennes kropp, och hon skruvade vällustigt på sig samtidigt som hon stönade och flämtade.  
  
Snart visste James precis alla ömma punkter, och visste precis hur han skulle göra för att få henne att ge ifrån sig det ljud han ville höra, den kropsliga reaktion han ville se. Det dröjde inte länge innan hon gick upp i brygga, och skrek ut i rummet, som James nu hoppades var ljud isolerat. Hon sjönk ner igen och fämtade, och James kröp upp i höjde med hennes ansikte igen.  
  
"Hur var det?" frågade han försiktigt.  
  
"Hur det var?" frågade Lily anfått. "Jag... Jag har aldrig varit med om något liknande. Det var som om... Jag kan inte beskriva det." Hon tystnade och låste sin blick i hans. Han bokstavligt talat kände hur han smälte när han såg blicken. Hon log lite grann, sedan kysste honom honom, länge och djupt. James kände hur deras varma kroppar tryckte mot varandra, och kunde mycket väl nöjt sig där, men Lily ville inte höra tal om det. Hon rullade runt så att hon var överst, och när hon satt där och log okynneligt mot honom, misstänkte han att hon visste precis hur hon fick honom att känna sig. Hon hasade ner och började knäppa upp hans byxor, och snart låg även han där med precis lika lite kläder som hon, och hon rullade runt så att han låg överst igen. Hon lade sina ben runt honom, och han kände att de var väldigt nära varandra. Han tittade in i hennes ögon.  
  
"Är du säker på det här?" i samma stund han frågat det insåg han att det var onödigt. Hennes ögon brann av passion och kärlek, och plötsligt kände han hur hennes hand slöt sig om honom, och han flämtade.  
  
"Vad tror du?" frågade hon mjukt, innan hon med hjälp av handen och sina ben styrde in honom i sig.  
  
Aldrig i hela sitt liv hade han kännt sig så omsluten och beskyddad. Det kändes som om de blev en och samma kropp, och de började röra sig rytmiskt. James kände hur det gick som en stöt genom honom, och sedan kände han det välbekannta vågen av välehag som sköljde över honom, men lika snabbt som den kom hade den försvunnit, och han föll ihop ovanför Lily. De låg där och flämtade en bra stund innan de slutligen frigjorde sig ifrån varandra och tittade varandra djupt in i ögonen.  
  
"Så dina läxor kommer alltså inlämmnas försent igen?" frågade Lily och skrattade.  
  
James log mot henne, och strök hennes lena hår.  
  
De pratade till långt in på natten innan James föll i sömn brevid den kvinna han alltid älskat och alltid skulle älska. Det var den första mardrömsfria natten sedan det hände.  
  
~Lilys synvinkel~  
  
Lily satt i soffan nere i Gryffindor tornet. Hon hade just fått reda på varför James och de andra varit så kyliga mot Remus, och hon kände sig väldigt... Tom på något sätt. Hon visste inte vad hon skulle tro. Kunde James verkligen vara en sån... Skitstövel?   
  
Desto mer hon tänkte på det, desto argare blev hon, och kände sig mer och mer sviken. Att James bara kunde göra något sådant! Det var helt otänkbart, men endå hade han gjort det! Och helt öppet! Hans föräldrar är ju... Hon kände ett sting i hjärtat.. VAR ju aurorer, och de bästa också, enligt vad hon hade hört. Inga fördommar mot någon, inte ens Slytherinare. Vissa aurorer slängde in folk i Azkaban bara därför att de var Slytherinare. Men inte Potter paret, de var till och med vänliga mot vampyrer och andra mörkrets varelser, om de inte anföll dem d.v.s. Att James, Potters son, skulle kunna göra något sådant var helt otänkbart, men ändå hade han gjort det.  
  
Lily hade så klart misstänkt att det var på grund av Remus lycanthropi som de andra stängde ute honom, men hon hade vägrat tro på det. Hon hade hållt fast vid att hon bara var dum som äns kunde tänka någonting sådant om James.  
  
Underligt nog var det Snape som bekräftade hennes misstankar. Hon hade varit påväg ifrån lektionen i trolldryckskonst när hon stötte på honom. James hade redan farit iväg på något av sina busstreck, så hon gick ensam genom de kalla korridorerna. Hon dog nästan av skräck när plötsligt någon tog tag i henne bakifrån och lade handen för munnen och på henne. När den första chocken lagt sig trodde hon att det var James och hans vänner som skojade med henne. Hon försökte vrida sig loss ur greppet mest på skoj. Men då hårdnade plötsligt greppet, och hennes huvud trycktes bakåt.  
  
Hon hade blivit arg såklart, det här var verkligen inte roligt längre. Det var först när resten av Gryffindorarna kommit utom hörhåll som personen släppte henne.  
  
"James, det där var..." Hade hon sagt men sedan avbrutit sig. Det var inte James, det var Snape!  
  
"Tjena, smutsskalle!" Hade han sagt med ett hånleende och en nonchallant vinkning. "Tänk att man kunde stöta på dig här nere."  
  
"Vad vill du?" Hade hon frågat med ett hotande tonfall och backat bakåt samtidigt som hon sträckte sig efter sin trollstav.  
  
"Jag vill INTE duellera med dig, det har jag fått göra alldeles får många gånger redan..." skyndade han sig att säga, och backade undan. "Jag ville bara prata."  
  
Av någon underlig anledning verkade detta inte särsklit troligt, men hon kunde väl lyssna på vad han hade att säga. "Spotta ut det!" kommenderade hon.  
  
Snape hånlog igen. "Som du vill." Han såg sig omkring. "Jag kanske inte är rätt person att tala om det här..." Lily tittade på sitt armbandsur för att visa att hon inte hade tid med sånt där. "Okej, jag skall komma till saken. Som du säkert märkt, har Potter och Lupin verkat vara ovänner ett bra tag nu, och jag vet varför."  
  
"Fortsätt" sade Lily, och försökte låta ointresserad, men gjorde ett halvbra jobb.  
  
Snape hånlog igen. "De har börjat frysa ut honom av en anledning... Att Lupin är en varulv. Oj, visst du inte det!? Ojsan, jag kanske inte borde ha sagt något, jag..." sa Snape och försökte se medlidande ut, men hans ögon lös av illvilja.   
  
Problemet var bara att Lily redan visste att Lupin var varulv. Och hon hade hela tiden haft sina misstankar om anledningen till varför han blev utfryst.  
  
"Det har jag vetat länge." sa hon lungt. "Så, om du inte hade något mer att säga, så ska jag nog gå nu."  
  
Snapes hånleende mattades ut lite när han insåg att det han sagt inte hade haft den effekt han hoppats på. "Visst, jag har mer att säga. Jag ska berätta precis hur jag fick reda på det. Jag hörde Black säga åt honom att hålla sig undan för att han var varulv, och vart Black går måste Potter vara i närheten." sade han med sin släpiga röst. "Stick nu, smutsskalle. Jag har viktigare saker för mig."  
  
Hon avbröt sina tankar när hon hörde fotsteg från spiraltrappan som ledde upp till pojkarnas sovsalar. Det var precis den person hon ville se.  
  
James såg henne först inte när han kom ner för trapporna, men när han fick ögonkontakt med henne tvärstannade han. Han skulle just le mot henne, men avbröt sig mitt i leendet och såg orolig ut istället.  
  
Hon lade armarna i kors, och spände ögonen i honom.  
  
"Kom och sätt dig, James." sade hon kyligt.  
  
Det såg ut som om det var det sista James ville göra, men ändå började han gå mot henne. Det såg ut som om han inte visste riktigt vad han hade att vänta sig, och hon såg att han mummlade lågt för sigsjälv hela vägen, som om han repeterade inför någoting. Med en våg av ilska insåg hon att han antagligen repeterade bortförklaringar som han planerat att använda om hon skulle få reda på anledningen till att Remus blev utfrysen.  
  
"Är du stollt nu?" frågade hon lungt, och hoppade att hon avbröt repetitionen. Hon märkte att hennes röst darrade av undantryckt ilska, men hon brydde sig inte. "Är du stollt nu, James Potter?"  
  
"Jag vet inte vad du talar om." svarade han med darrande röst. Det lät som om han mycket väl visste.  
  
Lilys mun smalnade tills det bara var ett litet sträck. James ryggade tillbaka inför blicken hon sände honom. "Jag vet inte om jag kan fortsätta älska någon som du James." Han sade inget, utan svalde bara hårt och tittade ner i marken. Lily visste att det var en lögn, men hon ville understryka allvaret i det han gjort. Kanske kunde hon få honom att inse att Remus fortfarande var Remus, och inte ett blodtörstigt monster.  
  
"Men kan du inte..." pep han, men avbröt sig. Han svalde och försökte igen. "Kan du åtminstone inte berätta vad jag gjort för fel, så kanske jag kan åtgärda det"  
  
Lily suckade. "Jag kan aldrig glömma det du gjort James." sade hon sakta "Förstår du inte ens själv att det är fel att såra en varulvs känslor? Att det du gör mot Remus är fel? Bara för att han är en halvmänniska behöver inte du och Sirius..."  
  
"Va?" utbrast James förvånat, och lyckades spela oskyldig. "Remus är inte varulv! Du måste ha fått något om bakfoten."  
  
Lily kämpade för att hålla sig lugn, och inte börja skrika. "Det är ingen idé att förneka det James, jag hade hoppats att du skulle förstå det." sade hon och lade en hotfull kyla bakom orden. "Jag hörde vad han sade till sin syster när vi väntade på tågen när vi skulle till skolan första gången. Jag råkade höra att han var varulv. Och kom nu inte och säg att ni inte fryst ut honom för det."  
  
James såg fortfarande ut som om hon skämtade med honom, men tillslut sjönk masken undan. Eller det var vad hon trodde.  
  
Hon hade väntat sig att han skulle berätta sanningen eller i varje fall se modslagen ut, men istället såg det ut som om han funderade, och det såg ut som om vad han än funderade på stämmde, som om han kom underfund med något. Slutligen tittade han upp igen och såg plötsligt ut som om han vore fylld av hat, men av någon anledning kunde Lily ana sig till att hatet var riktad mot någon annan än henne och Remus.  
  
"Du visste inte eller hur?" frågade hon osäkert.  
  
"Sirius." sade han, och kunde inte hålla vreden ur sin röst. Han flög upp och stegade iväg mot trappan.   
  
"James, vänta..." försökte hon, och kände plötsligt ett sting av dåligt samvete, eftersom hon hade trott att James kunde göra någonting så avskyvärt. Alla elever i rummet tittade nyfiket på henne, och hon kände hur hon rodnade. De undrade säker vad som hänt.  
  
Som tur var behövde hon inte uthärda stirrningen länge. Något annat fångade elevernas uppmärksamhet.  
  
"Black, din ärke skit!" hörde de hur James vrålade uppifrån pojkarnas sovsalar.  
  
Alla lystnade spännt på en fortsättning. Snart hördes någonting som lät som "En vän!" vilket följdes av en smäll och ett brak samt ett väldans buller.  
  
"Jösses Potter, kan du..." hörde Sirius röst genom golvet. Det var dödstyst i rummet.  
  
"DU ÄR UTESLUTEN UR MARODÖR GÄNGET!!" hörde James sista vrål som följdes av brådskande steg i spiral trapporna. Lily kunde knappt tro det hon såg när han kom ner. James hår spretade att alla håll, och hans ögon var alldeles flödande av vrede. Hans högra knutna näve var täckt i blod. Hela sällskapsrummet höll andan.  
  
Lily reste sig upp ifrån soffan och närmade sig honom försiktigt. "Låt mig vara!" fräste James åt henne.  
  
Hon stannade tvärt. Hon visste att hon förtjänade det, men hon kände sig ändå sårad. Han borde förstå att hon verkligen ångrade att hon någonsin misstänkt honom. "Jag behöver vara ifred." sade han i lite lugnare ton, och lämmnade sedan tornet.  
  
Lily funderade på om hon skulle följa efter honom, men i samma stund kom Sirius ner för trappan. Han haltade och verkade ha svårt att hålla balansen. Ifrån näsan flödade det otroligt mycket blod.  
  
För en stund glömde hon nästan av James. Hennes ilska bubblade upp inom henne igen när hon såg den sanna boven i dramat. Bakom Sirius kom Remus och såg villrådig ut. Peter fanns ingenstans i sikte.  
  
"Jag försökte hjälpa honom men..." började Remus i försvarande ton när han, helt felaktigt, trodde att alla skeptiska och hatfyllda blickar var riktade mot honom.  
  
Ingen lyssnade på honom.  
  
"Ingen rör den här... Den här dödsätaren!" spottade Arthur Weasley. "Ingen får hjälpa honom till sjukhusflygeln. Om någon gör detta så kan de räkna med strafftjänst resten av året!" Han böjde sig ner mot den mer eller mindre medvetslösa pojken på golvet. "Aldrig trodde jag att jag skulle behöva skämmas över att vara Gryffindorare."  
  
Ingen gick fram och hjälpte Sirius, och det var inte på grund av hotet från Arthur, utan helt enkelt därför att ingen ville ta i honom.  
  
Remus var alldeles villrådig. Alla backade undan ifrån Sirius, och några hytte med näven åt honom och vrålade "Dödsätare! Dödsätare! Dödsätare!"  
  
Lily tyckte att det hela började bli läskigt. Hon visste att många hade familjemedlemmar som blivit dödade av dödsätare. Vänner som tagits ifrån dem. Och det som Sirius gjort var minst sagt dödsätar-likt.  
  
Till allas förvåning var det Remus som klev fram och stoppade det.  
  
"Hör på er!" vrålade han till alla, och det blev tyst. "Ni står och sjunger och hytter med nävarna åt någon som redan ligger ner! Ni är ju själva inte mycket bättre än de ni hatar! Hur kan det bli fred när alla har extrema åsikter om allting? Ena sidan vill döda alla som har det minsta omagiskt i sig. De andra vill döda alla som är sådana. Jag har växt upp med Sirius i flera år. Han är en lojal vän, och..."  
  
"Lojal?" fnös någon i mängden. "Det är inte vad jag tycker är lojalt."  
  
"Han var så lojal att han hellre offrade sin vänskap med mig för att beskydda sina andra vänner." forstatte Remus som om han inte hört något. "Han har växt upp i en trollkarlsfamilj, vilket många av er, inklusive mig, har gjort. Jag vet precis vilka fördommar han hört i från de han såg upp till under sin uppväxt. Jag kommer ihåg när jag blev biten. Jag blev aldrig riktigt migsjälv efter det. Jag har fortfarande inte hämtat mig ifrån vetskapen att jag är en "mörkrets varelse". Tänk dig då hur svårt det är för Sirius, som fick reda på det för några månader sedan."  
  
Gryffindorarna tystnade och skämdes, men fortfarande tog ingen hand om Remus.  
  
Remus lyfte lätt och ledigt upp Sirius på fötter igen och lät honom stödja sig mot hans kropp. Folk flyttade sig åt sidan och lät Remus och Sirius gå förbi. Sirius verkade inte veta riktigt vad som hänt.  
  
Efter att de försvunnit ur porträtthålet skyndade även hon sig ut. Hon sprang omkring och letade på de vanliga ställena, på biblioteket, stora salen, korridoren utanför prefekternas badrum. Helst skulle hon viljat sticka in huvudet i de manliga prefekternas badrum, för hon visste att det OFTAST var tomt, men hon vågade inte ta risken. Då och då fanns det faktiskt någon där, och då skulle hon ha en hel del att förklara.  
  
Efter att ha letat förgäves på alla tänkbara ställen, började hon leta på de otänkbara, som nere i fängelsehålorna. Och mycket riktigt, efter bara några få minuters letande hittade hon honom. Det såg ut som om han vandrat omkring länge.  
  
"Var har du varit någonstans?" frågade hon oroligt. "Jag har letat överallt efter dig."  
  
"Sprungit omkring." mummlade James. Hon kunde hör på honom att han var sårad, och Lily förstod honom.  
  
Hon suckade, och undrade om han någonsin skulle lite på henne igen. Det har jag väl förtjänat i så fall... tänkte hon bittert. "Jag är ledsen för det som hände förut..." hon tystnade och verkade leta efter ord. "Jag trodde faktiskt du visste."  
  
"Men du hade fel, eller hur?" snäste James. Hon visste inte vad hon skulle säga. "Du trodde att jag kunde göra något så... så avskyvärt mot en vän!.. Du... Jag..." Han avbröt sig. "Känner du mig över huvud taget, Lily?"  
  
Lily visste först inte vad hon skulle svara. Hon letade efter många ursäkter att komma med, men hon visste att James var för smart för att gå på dem, och han var värd mer än bara ursäkter. "Varför tror du jag sa det där om att jag inte visste om jag kunde älska dig längre?" frågade hon till slut. "Det var för att jag inte trodde att du var den person som jag trodde att du var. Det visade sig att jag hade fel. Att du var den underbara person jag faktisk älskar..." Hon avbröt sig, och såg att James verkat lugna sig lite. Hon kände sig genast lättad, och honkände att hon kunde le igen, så det gjorde hon. "Även om du kanske överdrev lite när du slog till Sirius..."  
  
James tittade ner på sin hand ovh såg förbryllad ut. Den var täckt av Sirius levrade blod, och det såg ut som om han vaknade upp ur någon slags dvala. "Hur är det med honom?" frågade han till slut.  
  
Lilys slutade omedelbart att le. "Han gick ner till sjukhus flygeln." Ljög hon. Hon sade inget om vem som hjälpt honom ner, det kunde James få reda på senare, när han lugnat ner sig lite.  
  
"Rätt åt honom." sa James syrligt. "Nu får han veta hur det känns att inte ha några vänner som bryr sig om en. Att jag bara kunde tro honom när han sade att Remus bara behövde tid för sigsjälv. Jag kommer aldrig att glömma det. Jag är en ärke idiot."  
  
Lily skrattade. "Ja, det är du." sade hon. "Men du är en söt idiot." Det fick den effekt hon hoppats på.   
  
James blev betydligt lugnare, och för första gången sedan hon sett honom komma ner för trappan log han. "Och du är en söt klant. Jag tror inte att Remus ville att varken jag eller de andra skulle få reda på hans... tillstånd."  
  
Hon lutade sig fram och kysste honom på hakan. Hon kände att han hade lite skäggstubb på hakan, och funderade på hur James skulle se ut med lite skägg. Nej, bestämde hon sig. Hon gillade honom precis som han var, varesig han hade skägg eller inte. "Vilket bra par. En idiot och en klantskalle. Vi kan gå långt." skämtade hon vidare.  
  
Han skrattade hjärtligt. "Jo, vi kan väl det."  
  
Plötsligt fick hon en idé, och en välbekant låga tändes inom henne. Hon ställde sig tätt intill honom och "Vi kanske kan... Gå långt redan ikväll?" sade hon och log åt sig själv och sin ondskefulla lilla plan. Nja, kanske inte så ondskefull, men ändå...  
  
"Frestande erbjudande," skrattade James som verkade tro att det var ännu ett skämt. "Men jag har tyvärr en del extremt intressanta läxor att göra, och om jag måste välja mellan det och en natt med dig, så måste jag ju självklart göra läxorna, eller hur?"  
  
Lily körde lekfullt in ett finger i bröstet på honom. "Åh, du!" sade hon och försökte låta hotande. "Det där ska vi allt bli två om!" Hon kastade sig på honom och han föll baklänges ner i det dammiga golvet och landade med henne över sig. Hon struntade i dammet och började lekfullt att brottas med honom. De rullade runt på marken, utan ett bekymmer i hela världen. De bara njöt av stunden.  
  
Efter en liten stunds strid rullade de runt en sista gång och flåsade. James såg ner på hennes ansikte, och hon fastnade där bruna ögonen. Det var omöjligt att slita sig från dem när han väl fäst blicken på dem. Lilys kände att hennes kinder blossade efter brottningen och slog lekfullt till James så att han skulle fortsätta. Han flåsade bara och såg ner i hennes ögon, och hon kände den där underliga värmen inom sig. Hans ögon som alltid sa henne att allt skulle bli bra, hans ögon som alltid var säkra och målmevetna, hans ögon som alltid fick henne att sucka inhom bords, var fästa i hennes. Hon upptäckte att hon helt obemärkligt slutat boxa honom på axeln. Hans ögon paralyzerade henne, gjorde henne maktlös. Hon tittade upp i hans ögon, och plötsligt verkade de brinna av någon konstig eld. Plötsligt kände Lily någonting som tillsammans med hans brinnande ögon sade henne att han hade precis samma tankar som hon. Plötsligt verkade han rycka till som om han insåg hur han låt på henne, men han flydde inte undan som han gjort annars. Han bara tittade på henne med ögon så fulla av värme att hon nästan kunde känna den mot sin hud.  
  
~* Nu är det dags att lämna turturduvorna ifred om ni är under sexton*~  
  
"Jag menade det jag sade förut." sade hon uppriktigt, och hoppades att han skulle förstå vad hon menade.  
  
Det tog en stund innan han verkade förstå, och först verkade det som om han gripits av panik, men han lugnade sig igen, och tittade ännu en gång in i Lilys ögon. Hon undrade om han insåg vilken sorts tortyr han utsatte henne för varje gång han tittade henne i ögonen. James lutade sig ner mot henne, och deras läppar möttes i en djup och lång kyss. Han utforskade hennes mun, lekte över hennes tänder, och hans händer smekte hennes armar. Hon rös av beröringen, och hoppades att hon inte skulle tappa all självkontroll och slita av honom kläderna. Han hade de sedvanliga trollkarlskläderna på sig, vilket gjorde det mycket svårt för henne att komma innanför hans kläder tack vare alla mantlar och liknande. Till slut hittade hon innanför alla kläder och smekte honom sakta över ryggen. Hon kände hur han ryste, och hon visste att det var av välbehag. Det kunde hon känna tydligt nu. Han avbröt kyssen och pussade henne snabbt på kinden innan han fortsatte ner och kysste hennes nacke. Det kände nästan som om hon skulle explodera, så mycket älskade hon honom. Hon försökte förgäves undantrycka ett litet stön som fick James att rycka till och stanna upp, men han fortsatte snart igen, och nu avancerade han neråt längs v-rigningen på hennes linne, och hon kände att hennes andhämtning blev tyngre och tyngre, och hennes tankar mer och mer obscena. James lät sin vänstra hand leta sig in under hennes t-shirt och mötte hennes lena hud. Han smekte hennes mage och lät ett finger fara runt i cirklar runt hennes navel. Hon suckade av njutning och tvingade honom att möta hennes läppar så att hon skulle kunna återhämta sig en liten stund. Det behövdes inte mycket övertalning. Hon kände att James hand gled sakta sakta uppåt, som för att förvisa sig om att det var okej innan han gjorde något. Lily skrattade inombords. Vilken gentleman. När han kom i kontakt med hennes bröst sändes små elektriska impulser genom hennes kropp, och hon gav ifrån sig ett konstigt gruglande läte som hon inte ens visste hon kunde utstötta. Hon visste inte ens hur hon skulle beskriva det. James verkade uppmuntrad av stönet, och hon kände hur han lät ett finger dansa runt hennes bröstvårtan, och hon ålade sig vällustigt och stönade igen.  
  
Plötsligt avbröt James kyssen och ställde sig häftigt upp, och Lily kinde bara känna värmen som pulserade inom henne, de små elektiska impulserna där deras hud varit i kontakt började sakta dö ut. Hon undrade vad som hänt och varför han avbrutit. Hon så bara hur han höjde trollstaven.  
  
"Accio osynlighetsmantel!" sade han i befallande ton.  
  
Lily höjde på ögonbrynen mot honom. "Du vet väl att det är väldigt långt till Gryffindortornet, eller hur?" frågade hon. Var det här något sorts skämt, eller bara den sämsta undanflykten någonsin? James ansiktsuttryck avslöjade ingenting.  
  
De väntade i kanske två minuter, sedan hördes ett swishande ljud, och någonting silvrigt flög mot dem ner längs korridoren, och James gjorde sig beredd att fånga det i luften. När den kom inom räckhåll fångade han den med en van gest. Lily, som nu ställt sig upp brevid honom, tittade förbluffat på honom.  
  
"Hur gjorde du det där?" frågade hon förundrat. Hon kunde knappt tro sina ögon. Hon visste att James var mäktig, vad annars skulle han kunna vara med en sådan mamma och pappa, men aldrig hade hon äns hört talas om någonting liknande. "Hur har du lärt dig att göra den besvärjelsen på så långt håll? Var det inte du som hade problem med den där?" Hon kom ihåg hur han suttit och kämpat i flera lektioner med att få bukt på de där kuddarna. Hur i hela världen hade han lärt sig det där så snabbt?  
  
James log stolt, men såg ut som om han försökte att inte göra det. "Jo, först hade jag problem med den," sade han med en eftertänksam min. "men när jag väl fått den att sitta så kunde jag göra nästan vad som helst med den."  
  
Lily log. "Skrytmåns." retades hon.  
  
James log tillbaks, men sade inget. De stod väldigt nära varandra igen och bara tittade in i varandras ögon. Det är det här som är det bästa med James, tänkte Hon. Det är som om han kan säga allt med enbart ögonen.  
  
Lily log när hon tänkte på det som de gjort nyss, och undrade smått varför James avbrutit det bara för att locka till sig sin osynlighetsmantel. Hon lät ett finger glida i cirklar på hans bröst. "Det där vi höll på med innan du slutade för att visa dina färdigheter i tilllockningsbesvärjelser var ju gansa trevligt." konstaterade hon, och tänkte på sin lilla plan igen.  
  
"Jo, jag vet." sade James. Lily väntade på en fortsättning, men den kom aldrig. Tillslut sprack hans ansikte upp i ett leende. "Ska vi fortsätta där vi var innan?" frågade han roat.  
  
Lily skrattade. "Rakt på sak? Visst, gärna för mig."  
  
De skrattade lite, men sedan fastnade de i varandras blickar igen och tystnade. James ögon brann av passion, och hon antog att hennes egna ögon också gjorde det. James såg sig omkring för att försäkra sig om att ingen var där, och Lily märkte att hennes plan verkade fungera utmärkt, men istället för att kyssa henne när han förvisat sig om att ingen var där, drog han istället iväg med henne. Hon förstod inte någonting, men hoppades att det skulle gå ihop med hennes plan.  
  
När de kom fram till en staty över en husalf släppte James hennes hand och gick fram till husalfen och tog tag i dess öra. Vad tusan gör han nu då? undrade Lily. Har han blivit galen? "James, vad gör du?" frågade hon misstroget.  
  
"Du skall få se." sade han hemlighetsfullt och lutade sig fram och viskade någonting i husalfens öra. Husalfen i marmour, som förut varit glad där han stod med sin marmour kvast, stelnade till och såg skräckslagen ut. James tog tag i Lilys hand så häftigt att hon hoppade till av överraskning, och tog sedan på husalfen igen.  
  
Det som hände sedan var att både han och Lily plötsligt kände en kittlande känsla i magen, som när man åker berg och dalbana på tivolli, och världen började smälta bort framför dem. Sedan blev allt svart och tyst en kort stund.  
  
"Vad..." började Lily säga, men i samma stund landade de på fast mark igen. James verkade veta vart han befann sig, men hon själv hade verkligen ingen aning. De befann sig i en korridor, det var allt hon visste. Den var smått mystisk, och hon kunde känna att det var något magiskt över den. Det kallades tydligen att man var en "kännare" när man kunde känna magisk närvaro, och det var en praktisk sak att ha, speciellt om man var auror. Det var nog därför som professor Dumbledore alltid tjatade om att hon borde bli auror, trodde hon. Efter en stund började James stega fram och tillbaka i korridoren och mummla lågt för sig själv. Det här blev bara konstigare och konstigare. Vad tog det egentligen åt James? Han var jätte konstig  
  
Hon höll på att skrika till när en dörr plötsligt uppenbarade sig i den förrut kala väggen brevid henne. När hon lugnat ner sig insåg hon vad James sysslat med.  
  
"Wow." sa hon tyst, och undrade hur James kunde veta alla konstiga gångar i slottet, men sedan kom hon ihåg manteln och kartan... När hon kom att tänka på kartan insåg hon att det var konstigt att Remus kallat sig "måntand" ända sedan James och han blev vänner. Kanske hade han hoppats på att James eller någon annan skulle list ut det? Hon var därimot säker på att han inte hade räknat med Sirius reaktion när han lade ut sånna ledtrådar. James log.  
  
"Det här är 'Önskerummet', Hogwarts avgjort bästa rum." sade han högtidligt, och öppnade dörren och gick in först. Hon gick in strax efter honom, även om hon inte visste vad hon hade att förvänta sig där inne, men hon hade sina förhoppningar. Det var ett litet mysigt rum med röda väggar, nästan som i Gryffindor tornet, och i mitten av rummet stod ett litet bord med ett levande ljus på, vilket var den enda ljuskällan förutom ett annat stearin ljus som stod lite längre in mot väggen brevid en stor säng som verkade väldigt bekväm. Lily kunde inte låta bli att le när hon föreställde vilka "önskningar" James gjort.  
  
"Mysigt." konstaterade hon, och James hoppade till lite. Han såg generad ut. "Jag kan förstå varför det heter 'Önskerummet.'" fortsatte hon. James grimaserade plågat, och såg ut att önska att han kunde försvinna. Lily hoppades att rummet inte skulle lyda hans önskan.  
  
"Lily, det var inte alls så... Du förstår, rummet..." började han, men Lily avbröt honom genom att luta sig fram och kyssa hans panna. James tystnade och tittade förvånat på henne. Hon kände hur värmen spred sig inom henne igen när hon tänkte på vad James hade för baktanke med rummet. Hennes plan var nästan slutförd.  
  
När de väl slagit sig ner på sängen dröjde det inte länge innan de låg ovanpå varandra igen, och lät sina händer utforsta varandras överkroppar samtidigt som deras läppar var ihoplåsta med varandra. Det dröjde inte länge innan Lilys händer verkade känna till alla hans svaga punkter, men också hans händer verkade känna till en hel del om hennes. Hon avbröt försiktigt kyssen och drog sig sakta bort från honom och satte sig upp. James verkade nästan lättad när han drog sig undan, och Lily log för sig själv. Som om han skulle få komma undan så lätt.  
  
Hon förde ner sina händer till kanten på sin t-shirt och började dra den över huvudet, hela tiden med blicken fäst på James. Hans blick brann av något som hon inte riktigt kunde identifiera, men hon kunde inte se bort ifrån den där blicken. Det verkade som om han försökte titta bort, men misslyckades. Till Lilys stor förvåning var hans blick fortfarande fäst vid hennes ansikte, och inte vid hennes bröst. Det var då hon visste att hon var trygg... Den lilla nervositet som suttit inne i henne sedan de först kom in i rummet släppte med ens. Hon var i hans våld. Hon lade sina händer bakom hans huvud och drog ner honom igen samtidigt som hon låste sina läppar i hans i den hetaste kyss de någonsin delat.  
  
James besvarade kyssen, och det verkade som om han skulle kysst henne i all evighet, men efter ett tag gav kunde James inte hålla sig längre, utan förflyttade sina läppar till hennes nacke vilket gjorde att hon ofrivilligt flämtade till. Sedan fortsatte han ner längst hennes hals, och för en stund tvekade han. Höger, eller vänster? Lily beslutade åt honom och vred sig under honom så att hans huvud befann sig ovanför hennes högra bröst.  
  
Så fort hans läppar kom i kontakt med den känsliga huden utstötte Lily ett litet stön när små behagliga nästan elektriska impulser spred sig genom hennes kropp. Lily kunde fortfaranade inte förstå hur det kom sig att han var kär i just henne, när det fanns så många andra och snyggare att välja mellan...  
  
James lät sin tunga dansa runt, och hennes tankegång avbröts. Flera gånger stönade han, men verkade inte ens märka det själv. Lily kände sig som berusad. Hon ville se mer av honom, nu. Hon grep tag i hans kläder och försökte fumlande få upp alla knappar. Och James hjälpte automatiskt till. När hans överkropp var fri från kläder kändes det som om hon inte kunde andas. Hon slukade honom med blicken, men hon tittade snart upp i hans ögon igen, för de var trots allt det vackraste han hade. Hans blick mötte hennes, och Lily log ett retsamt leende och kysste honom på pannan. James kysste henne snabbt på hakan, och Lily svarade med att låsa sina läppar i hans, och för en stund var det som om hon skulle börja brinna av åtrå. Hon avslutade kyssen och hennes händer vandrade upp till hans bröstvårtor och dansade runt dem. James suckade och hon kände tydligt att beröringen påverkade honom, och hon log roat när hon insåg vilken makt hon hade över honom. Hon lät sina läppar vandra ner till hans bröstvårtor den här gången, och utforskade sedan hela bröstet och hittade punkter som fick James att stöna och sucka ännu mer.  
  
Plötsligt stelnade han till, och deras ögon möttes igen. Det fanns något sugestivt i blicken när han mjukt och passionerat avbröt kyssen.  
  
"Vad är det, min älskade?" frågade hon mjukt och kysste honom igen. Han svarade inte, men det behövdes inte heller. Han kysste henne snabbt innan han rullade över henne igen. Hon misstänkte vad han hade i kikaren, och det kändes som om hon skulle sprängas. Han lade ett finger mot sina läppar och kysste henne på pannan innan han lät sina varma läppar vandra ner till hennes bröst och sände ännu fler impulser genom henne, men den här gången stannade han inte där, utan fortsatte neråt vilket nästan fik henne att skrika av längtan. Det var nästan svårt att andas nu. När han väl var nere vid hennes stannade han upp och tittade frågande upp mot henne, som om han vile ha klartecken. Din dummer, sluta vara en sån gentleman hela tiden! Hon tittade kärleksfyllt ner på honom, och nickade uppmuntrande, varefter hon slängde huvudet bakåt. Hans närvaro vid hennes mest privata område var tillräckligt för att få henne galen av åtrå.  
  
James fummlade med henne jeans i vad som kändes som en evighet i hennes berusning, innan han försiktigt drog av hennes byxor. Bara detta sände otroliga vällustiga känslor inom henne. När han sedan började fumla med troskanten var hon tvungen att bita sig i underläppen för att inte skrika. Snart låg hon framför honom utan någonting som täckte henne, och för första gången kände hon hur rodnaden växte. James var flämtade till, och tvekade ännu en gång, men inte allt för länge. Försiktigt och långsamt, säkert för att reta henne, tänkte hon, och jag som trodde att jag hade makt över honom. Han lät sina läppar utforska hennes mest känsliga delar, och nu var det som om allt blev till en enda lycklig dimma.  
  
Snart visste James precis alla hennes ömma punkter, också de som hon aldrig vågat utforska, och visste precis hur skulle göra för att reta henne för at sedan tillfredställa henne igen. Hon kände sig helt utlämnad åt honom, för hon visste att hon inte skulle kunna göra motstånd nu, och hon visste också att hon inte ville göra motstånd. Det dröjde inte länge innan hon kände en impuls som spred sig i hela hennes kropp, om och om igen, som vågor som rullade in mot en strand. Hon liksom lyfte upp underkroppen i ett försök att behålla den underbara känslan, men snart sjönk ner igen och fämtade. James kröp upp i höjd med hennes ansikte igen.  
  
"Hur var det?" frågade han försiktigt.  
  
"Hur det var?" härmades hon anfått. "Jag... Jag har aldrig varit med om något liknande. Det var som om... Jag kan inte beskriva det." Hon tystnade och låste sin blick i hans. Hon bokstavligt talat kände hur hon smälte. Hon log mot honom, och ännu innan alla impulser hunnit lämna henne, kysste hon honom, länge och djupt. Hon kände hur hans varma kropp låg imot hennes, och plötsligt insåg hon att han fortfarande hade byxorna på sig. Hon rullade runt så att hon var överst, och när hon satt där och såg ner på hans förvånade ansikte, kunde hon inte låta bli att le okynneligt mot honom, speciellt när hon kände att han fortfarande var påverkat av henne. Kanske hon hade makt över honom ändå? tänkte hon, innan hon hasade sig ner och började knäppa upp hans byxor. Snart hade hon befriat honom från alla kläder, och kon låg där ovanpå honom, men ännu var han inte hennes. Hon rullade runt så att han låg överst igen. Hon lade sina ben runt honom, och hon kände att han var väldigt nära henne. Han tittade in i hennes ögon.  
  
"Är du säker på det här?" frågade han osäkert. Hon log ännu en gång. Som om han inte kunde känna att hon ville det. Hon slöt sin hand om honom, vilket fick honom att överraskat flämta till.  
  
"Vad tror du?" frågade hon mjukt, innan hon med hjälp av sin hand och sina ben styrde in honom i sig.  
  
Också hon flämtade till. Det var inte en helt främmande känsla för henne, men ändå var det något speciellt. Han fanns inne i henne, och det kändes... Underbart. Hon kände hur lyckoruset började strömma till igen när han sakta och försiktigt började dra sig in och ut ur henne. Hon visste att hon inte behövde oroa sig för att få ont. Beatrice hade tipsat henne om en trolldryck som skulle få bort det lilla... hindret, och dessutom skydda henne från andra tråkigheter i några månader framåt, men hon använde p-piller också, för säkerhets skull. Beatrice trodde inte på att dessa "mugglar medeciner" fungerade. Det gick snabbare och snabbare, och för varje gång han var tillsammans med henne önskade hon att tiden kunde stanna. Det var som om de var en och samma kropp, som om de delade varje andetag och varje känsla. Alldeles för snart ryckte James till och stönade samtidigt som hon kände hur han tömde sig i henne. Hon log åt tanken på att hon fått honom att uppleva samma känsla som hon fått uppleva tidigare. De låg där och flämtade en bra stund innan de slutligen frigjorde sig ifrån varandra och tittade varandra djupt in i ögonen.  
  
"Så dina läxor kommer alltså inlämmnas för sent igen?" frågade hon och skrattade. James log mot henne, och lät sina fingrar glida genom hennes hår.  
  
De pratade till långt in på natten innan James föll i sömn brevid henne. Lily själv var vaken ett litet tag till. Det kändes nästan som om han fortfarande var inom henne, och hon övervägde några gånger att väcka honom och börja om allt igen. Men han sov så lungt, och det var första gången sedan hans föräldrar blivit mördade. Hon hade nämligen smugit sig in i hans sovsal på nätterna för att försöka trösta honom i hans marddrömmar. Nu hade hon lyckats förhindra dem helt.  
  
Hon log åt sig själv. Hennes plan hade lyckats. Hon kände sig lyckligare än aldrig förr, och samtidigt stolt över att hennes plan lyckats. Hon var den första i sin årskurs som "låtit trollstaven ligga fram." 


	4. Ett lyckligt par, och två vargar emellan

James och Lily  
  
~Förord~  
  
Det har gått åtta år sedan vi senast träffade våra vänner Lily och James... De har nu fyllt 23 år, har lämnat Hogwarts, fått arbete, och skall nu gifta sig... Tycker ni att det är lite tidigt? Tja, ni kommer få den saken förklarad om ni orkat läsa igenom den här lilla grejen... Denna gång gästas vi av ingen mindre än... Lupin!  
  
Eeh... Jag kanske borde säga att jag inte är någon expert på bröllop, så vissa grejer kan vara fel...  
  
~James synvinkel~  
  
Han hade ont i mungiporna av att le. Han hade aldrig varit så glad i hela sitt liv... Samtidigt var han nervös som sjutton... Han mådde illa, trots att han var glad, vilket gjorde honom förvirrad. Han skrattade åt sigsjälv. Nervös, förvirrad och glad på samma gång. Vilken hit.  
  
Han återvände till verkligheten. Han satt i en bil som var på väg till mugglarkyrkan som han och Lily skulle gifta sig i. Hon ville bestämt göra det i en mugglarkyrka, och trots att James kunde inte förstå varför, så han hade tyckt att förslaget lät bra. Lilys idéer brukade vara bra.  
  
Bilens säten var klädda i svart läder, och den var ovanligt bekväm, med både Tävä och milkshake. Han hade gott om benutrymme, och i sätet framför honom satt bilens chauförr, en medelålders man med kastanjefärgat hår som pryddes av en käck, blå liten chaufförhatt, med ett svart visir som skyddade honom mot att bli bländad av solen. Han var klädd i en stram kostym, med samma blå färg som hatten, och av det James kunde se var han en storvuxen typ med breda axlar.   
  
James hade roat sig kungligt med att trycka på knappen som gjorde så att milkshaken sprutade ner i en pappersmugg, och han hade passat på att facinerat försökta upptäcka hur den fungerade. Han hade fått slänga åtskilliga muggar milkshake i en papperskorg på sidan av dörren, innan mugglaren som körde bilen gav honom en konstig blick i backspegeln. Då lutade han sig tillbaka mot det bekväma ryggstödet och gick lös på fjärrkontrollen som gick till Tävän. Han frågade facinerat föraren om hur man fått in så många människor i en låda, men han bara skrattade åt honom. James höjde förbryllat på ögonen åt mannens konstiga uppförande, men innan mugglaren hunnit märka det var de framme vid kyrkan.  
  
"Då så," sade mugglaren och vände sig om i sätet och tittade på honom. Han flinade elakt mot honom där han satt i baksätet. "här ska du visst av. Jag kan inte fatta att du binder dig när du är så ung, men det är upp till dig polarn. Lycka till, och ändra dig nu inte."  
  
James skyndade sig ut ur bilen. Det hade varit spännande att åka bil för första gången, men han var inte säker på att han direkt gillade chauffören. Han stod på en gruslagd gång, med gravstenar och blommor på bägge sidor, som ledde fram till en stor, vit kyrka med en stor, svart klocka i kyrktornet. Han kom ihåg när han varit i kyrkan med sina föräldrar när han var liten, och kände ett litet sting i hjärtat. Han hade inte glömt sitt löfte, och sedan han och Lily börjat jobba som aurorer hade det kännts lite lättare att tänka på dem. Det var därför de gifte sig så snabbt... Som auror kanske man går miste om det om man inte gör det tidigt... De flesta aurorer dör innan deras 25:e födelsedag. Kyrkporten var målad i mörkgrön färg, och var formad som ett valv, och det var med nervösa kliv han stegade upp längs gången och försökte hålla sina ben i styr, så att han inte skulle springa fram...  
  
~Lilys synvinkel~  
  
Hon stod och stampade i golvet av frustration. Hon väntade på James, och var både rädd och nervös. Hon kunde inte lugna ner sig innan James var hos henne... Hon hade först protesterat när hon insåg att James var tvungen att ta sig till kyrkan ensam och utan magi, att han skulle vara tvungen att åka bil limosin utan någon som kunde berätta för honom när han uppförde sig konstigt. Hon hade sagt åt honom att bara vara sigsjälv, men att inte pilla på allt som han brukade. Dessutom påminde hon honom att inte prata om Quidditch med chauffören. James kunde prata Quidditch med vad som helst, så länge den stod stilla tillräckligt länge.  
  
Anledningen till att hon valt en mugglarkyrka var att hon spenderat alldeles för mycket tid i trollkarlsvärlden. Hon hade insett det det dag hon blev förvånad när hon öppnade en gammal tidning hos sin mamma, och såg att bilderna inte rörde på sig. Hon hade helt glömt bort att mugglarbilder var stilla.  
  
Hon stod i rummet precis innanför kyrkporten, i väntrummet som man passerade innan man kom in i själva kyrkan, där alla satt och väntade. Hennes släkt och gammla mugglarvänner från skoltiden innan Hogwarts var sammlade. Nästan alla som gått på Hogwarts samtidigt som hon och James var där. Förutom de flesta Slytherinare. Snape hade dock infunnit sig, vilket Lily tog som ett dåligt tecken. Hon var auror, och hade hört talas om de saker han var misstänkt för. James därimot, som sysslade med det farligaste som auror, fältagent inom underrättelsetjänsten, hade envisats med att bjuda honom. Kanske var han inte så hemsk som ryktet sade, eller också hade James fortfarande dåligt samvete för skämtet som nästan kostat Snape livet. Han vägrade att lyssna när någon sade att det inte var hans fel, att det var Sirius som lurat honom att dricka Eld Whiskey, och på så sätt fått honom såpass berusad att han inte förstod det farliga i Sirius plan... Hon skrattade lite tyst för sigsjälv. Trots att han var fullt nykter kunde Sirius inte se det farliga i planen. Han var alldeles för vårdslös.  
  
Hon vaknade ur sina tankar av att hon hörde motorljud närma sig, grus som knastrade under bildäck, samt en bildörr som öppnades och stängdes. Hon pustade ut. Han kom i varje fall rätt. Hon hörde bilen köra iväg igen, och hörde fotsteg i gruset. Hon knöt samman sina händer och trampade nervöst... Snart skulle ske.  
  
~Remus synvinkel~  
  
Hans känslor var blandade där han satt bland de främsta raderna av kyrkbänkar. Han var rädd, och glad på samma gång. Glad för James skull, rädd för mugglarna som satt brevid honom, varav de flesta var gamla klasskamrater till Lily. Han var rädd därför att det bara var tre dagar till fullmåne, och han kände sig mer våldsbenägen än vanligt. Han hade lärt sig kontrollera sina känslor tillräckligt mycket för att hindra några utbrott, men nu när han kände sig känslomässigt ur balans, var han rädd att han kanske skulle anfalla någon av mugglarna av ren frustration. Längst fram satt James ända nu levande släkting, hans syster... Hon var trettio år gammal, och hade rest hela vägen hit ifrån Alaska, där hon bodde. Hon såg inte ut att gilla sällskapet, som bestod av Lilys släktingar. De visste förstås att James var trollkarl, och att hans syster också måste vara det. Systern själv verkade inte veta att de visste. Lupin antog att James "glömt" berätta för henne, så att han kunde skoja med henne senare.  
  
Vid hans högra sida satt Sirius och tittade ner i golvet, med sitt svarta hår hängande ner för ansiktet och gjorde det svårt att se hans ansiktsuttryck. Han såg sjuk ut, tyckte Remus. Brevid honom fanns en tom plats där Peter skulle sitta.  
  
Remus visste inte varför Sirius såg så sjuk ut, men antog att det antingen hade någonting med mugglarna att göra, eller också var det tanken på att behöva möta James som bestman... Sirius gillade uppmärksamhet, men inte i allvarliga situationer där han inte kunde urskuldra sig med ett skämt om han gjorde bort sig.  
  
Remus klappade honom uppmuntrande på axeln och såg sig om otåligt över axeln, men än kunde han inte se något... Det enda han hörde var sorlet från alla människor i kyrkan, som alla pratade upphetsat sinsemellan. Han hade hört att James skulle åka bil hit, vilket han aldrig gjort innan, och inte vilken bil som helst, utan en limosin. Han hoppades att han inte gjorde något dumt.  
  
Peter var försenad. Snart skulle det börja, och Peter var inte här. Han hoppades att han inte skickats ut på något uppdrag som hindrade honom från att komma.  
  
Plötsligt började orgeln spela, och folk såg sig om.  
  
Upp för gången gick Lily och James, James i svart kostym som fick honom att se ännu mer ut som en ledare än han gjorde annars, trots att den självsäkra glimten i ögat inte var riktigt lika självsäker som vanligt. Brevid honom gick, eller snarare svävade, Lily i sin vita klänning som fick matchade hennes vita tänder perfekt, men samtidigt sade den tydligt att hon inte ville överdriva. Den hade ingen lång "svans", som hon själv kallade det. Den räckte ner till hennes fötter, inte mer, till och med ärmarna var kortare än vanligt. Hennes ögon lyste av glädje, men det såg ut som om hon till viss mån försökte dämpa det, och misslyckades.  
  
Var tusan var nu Peter?  
  
Han log också för sigsjälv, och Sirius försvann diskret uppåt för att infinna sig som bestman. Lupin visste inte om det var tänkt att han skulle upp tidigare eller inte, men han hoppades att Sirius för en gångs skull skulle göra rätt, men han visste att det var högst otroligt.  
  
Var är han någonstans?  
  
Han bestämde sig för att strunta i vart Peter befann sig, för Lily och James var framme vid altaret, där prästen stod och väntade på dem. Prästen var en gammal man, med vitt hår, med en kal fläck på hjässan, samt blå ögon. Om han inte visste bättre, skulle Remus tro att det var Dumbledore själv som stod där framme. Det enda som motsade det, var att Dumbledore satt bland resten av besökarna, och att Dumbledore inte hade börjat tappa sitt hår, trots att han måste vara avsevärt äldre än prästen. Mannen höll bibeln i famnen, och log mot dem.  
  
"Vi har samlats här idag, inför gud, och denna församling..." Prästen var bra på att tala, och Lupin lyssnade på varje ord, men det var bara en fras han väntade på, Precis som alla andra.  
  
"...Tager du då, James Harold Potter, denne Lily Marie Evans, till din äkta maka, och älska henne i nöd och lust?"  
  
James sträckte stolt på sig, och nu såg han ännu mer ut som en ledare än någonsin. Hans röst och ögon lyste av självförtroende. "Ja." svarade han sanningsenligt, och precis så som traditionen bjöd.  
  
"Tager då du, Lily Marie Evans, denna James Harold Potter, till din äkta make, och älska honom i nöd och lust?"  
  
"Ja," svarade Lily med en röst som bubblade av glädje, men hon lyckades tona ner det tillräckligt för att inte allvaret i stunden skulle försvinna.  
  
"Om någon i denna församling har något imot att detta giftermål äger rum, bör denne yttra sig nu, eller förevigt tiga." sade prästen och såg ut över församlingen med en blick som varnade dem för att säga något. När ingen sade något fortsatte han. "Inför Gud och denna församling förklarar jag er härmed man och hustru." Sirius klev fram med ringarna och James rädde ringen över Lilys ringfinger, och hon trädde den över hans, som de bestämt vid ett tidigare tillfälle. "Du kan kyssa bruden." avslutade prästen med blicken mot James.  
  
James lyfte försiktigt den genomskinliga slöjan som döljde Lilys ansikte, och kysste henne ömt.  
  
Det var signalen för alla deras vänner och släktingar, som i hemlighet planerat någonting extra. Prästen visste om det såklart, och stod och smålog för sig själv. Alla reste sig upp och klappade våldsamt händerna. Lily och James såg sig förbluffat om, när folkmassan strömamde upp mot altaret och lyfte upp dem på sina axlar. Lily såg väldigt förvånad ut, men James bara skrattade.  
  
"Trodde ni att ni skulle kunna hålla det hemligt för mig?" frågade han skrattandes Lupin, som bar honom över sig utan några som helst problem. Lupin hade vant sig vid att allt var nästan viktlöst, men han kunde ändå kontrolera sin styrka. Lupin log och skakade på huvudet. Nej, han hade vetat att James skulle luska reda på det, men det hann han inte säga, för folkmassan drog bort James som skrattade för full hals. Sirius knuffade sig fram i folkmassan för att vara med på det roliga.  
  
~James synvinkel~  
  
Han hade en svävande känsla i maggropen hela dagen efter det. Han hade aldrig varit så glad i sitt liv. Han ångrade ingenting. Han och Lily hade arrangerat fästen på ett värdshus i Skottland. Det låg inte långt ifrån kyrkan eller deras hem, men herrgården kändes alldeles för stor och pompös. Dessutom hade de en del saker som skulle förvirra Lily mugglarvänner. Det hade inte varit så smart om en träddgårdstomte sprungit in under fötterna på Petunias välgödda pojkvän. Det hade varit synd om trädgårdstomten.  
  
James och Petunia hade aldrig varit bästa vänner precis. James visste varför. Hon var avundsjuk på honom och sin syster, för att de kunde utöva magi. Detta erkännde hon aldrig själv, men det syntes i hennes ögon. Det var Lilys mamma som hade tvingat Petunia till bröllopet, men Petunia hade vägrat att följa med om hon inte fick ha med sig sin pojkvän dit. Hon ville antagligen bara göra det svårare för dem att låta bli att använda magi, för både Lily och James tyckte att denna Vernon Dursley var en uppblåst (på mer än ett sett dessutom), pompös och snorkig liten man med lika stort ego som midjemått. Varken han eller Lily skulle dra sig för att förhäxa honom riktigt ordentligt. James skulle vilja förhäxa Petunia också, men det fick han inte för Lily.  
  
Hela bröllopsfesten var som ett enda virrval av glädje, sång, dans och god mat. Peter hade anlänt mycket senare än alla andra, men han hade en vettig förklaring. Han hade förklätt sig till råtta och tittat på bröllopet från första parkett, under predikstolen. Han hade varit rädd att han skulle glöma sig och utöva magi inför någon av mugglarna. James hade förlåtit honom, och Sirius också gjort det eftersom James gjorde det, men Lupin hade verkat misstänksam, men lät bli att säga något.  
  
Han var glad åt att se Snape där, även om glädjen inte var ömsesidig. Snape såg lika arg och vresig ut som vanligt, men han vräkte i sig av maten, och efter halva festen hade han faktsikt början på ett leende på läpparna, fastän det kanske bara var skuggorna som spelade James ögon ett spratt. Till sin förfäran hade han upptäckt att Frank inte var där, och han undrade oroligt vad som hänt honom. De arbetade aldrig ihop, eftersom de var i olika avdelningar inom aurorstyrkan. Frank var med i insatsstyrkan tillsammans med Lily, medans James var fältagent i underrättelsetjänsten. Han och Lily brukade arbeta ihop över avdelningsgränserna, och båda var alltid på plats när de skulle storma ett dödsätarmöte eller liknande.  
  
Frank var en av de bästa inom insatsstyrkan, och han var gift med en kvinna som gick sitt sista år på Hogwarts ungefär samtidigt som James började femman. Hon hade gått i Hufflepuff och gått ut med högsta betyg i alla ämnen. Frank gick då bara sitt sjätte år, men de höll kontakten det sista året i skolan också. James kunde fortfarande se dem ihop, där de satt och myste tillsammans, och han kom ihåg de spratt han och hans vänner spelat dem. Han skrattade igen, och såg sig ner för bordet med alla leende människor som pratade, sjöng eller var allmänt upprymda. Dumbledore satt och underhöll mugglarbarnen med berättelser om den onda trollkarlen Grindewald. Mugglarna stirrade konstigt på honom, men antog att det bara var en saga de aldrig hört tidigare. De kunde inte veta att Dumbledore satt och skröt godhjärtat om sina gamla bragder.  
  
Då och då höjde Dumbledore blicken och tittade konstigt på Sirius, som emellertid inte verkade märka något där han satt och flörtade med en av Lilys gamla mugglarvänninor.  
  
"...Ja, det var så det gick till, när jag grep honom." aslutade han just och rätade stollt på sig. James skrattade när han förstod vad Sirius pratade om. Han körde hjälte snacket med henne, och på mugglar vis. Det dumma var bara att han fått lägsta betyg i mugglarstudier.  
  
"Va?" fnissade den brunhåriga kvinnan. "Är du Pillis? Och grep en brottsling med handkofflar?"  
  
"Japp." sade Sirius och tog tillfället i akt att spänna sina muskler. Kvinnan skrattade ännumer, men Sirius verkade fortfarande inte inse att han gjort bort sig. Det hette inte habdkofflar, utan handhovar... eller var det klovar? James skakade på huvudet och tittade på Lily som satt brevid honom. Hon var för upptagen med att prata med en av sina vänninor från Hogwarts, Beatrice, så James såg sig om i rummet istället.  
  
Det var ett stort rum med timmrade väggar och tak. Det var ett speciellt rum som värdshuset hade för bröllop och andra festligheter. Vanligtvis var det många bord i rummet, men just nu hade alla bord och stolar radats upp jämnsmed väggen. Tre speciella långbord hade istället radats upp i en U-formation och vid den satt gästerna på vita stolar med extra bekväm sittdyna. Bordet hade en vit duk och dignade av olika maträtter. Det fanns en stor öppen yta där de kunde dansa när musiken kom igång. Först skulle det vara brudvals såklart, med bara han och Lily, sedan skulle alla dansa fritt med vem de ville.  
  
På James tallrik fanns en stor bit bröllopstårta som såklart hade vält när han tog den. Den var utsökt, med jordgubbar doppade i choklad, olika sylter mellan lagren, vaniljkräm, mandelmassa med honung och...  
  
Plötsligt kände han en hand på sin axel och tittade upp i Dumbledores vänliga ögon.  
  
"Professorn, jag..." började James, men Dumbledore skakade på huvudet.  
  
"Jag är inte din professor längre, James." sade han vänligt. "Och jag gillar inte när växna människor tilltalar mig som en lärare... Det får mig bara att känna mig gammal. Hur känns det nu att vara en gift man?"  
  
James kände efter. "Ingen störe skillnad från att vara sambo faktiskt. Jag tror att vi båda vetat att det bara var en tidsfråga, så vi har levt som gifta innan också. Men nu är det officiellt."  
  
Dumbledore log. "Vad tyckte du om prästen då?" Det fanns någonting dolt i de där gnistrande blå ögonen.  
  
"Han var jätte bra!" utbrast James entusiastiskt. "När jag var liten trodde jag att alla präster var gamla stofiler som inte skulle känna igen ett skämt om det så dansade naket för dem... Men den här killen var fantastisk, i varje fall innan själva cermonin, men man kan ju knappast vänta sig att han skulle börja skämta mitt i alltihop... Varför undrar du förresten?"  
  
Dumbledore log. "Han är min bror."  
  
~Lilys synvinkel~  
  
"Han är min bror."  
  
Hon vände omedelbart blicken mot Dumbledore och svarade inte på Beatrice fråga. Inte för att Beatrice märkte något, för hon hade redan fått i sig alldeles för mycket vin, och bara babblade vidare utan att bry sig om ifall någon lyssnade eller inte. Om hon inte fick ett svar fortsatte hon som om hon svarat åt dem, och ibland kunde hon inleda långa debatter med sigsjälv.  
  
"Jag tyckte väl att han var lik dig, profess... Dumbledore!" utbrast Lily med ett leende. James såg alldeles förbluffad ut.  
  
"Men... Var inte han en mugglare? Och hur kommer det sig att ni har olika efternamn?" frågade James. Plötsligt insåg Lily att detta var första gången han sett James överraskad. Hon hade sett honom oförstående och chockad, men aldrig överraskad. Han var nämligen bra på att luska reda på överraskningar innan han drabbades av dem, och det var därför han var så bra inom underrättelsetjänsten. Frank sade att James var den som snabbast stegade upp bland rangerna, att han var den yngsta som någonsin haft den post han hade idag. Fast James berättade såklart aldrig sånt. Han nämnde att han blev befodrar, men han skröt inte om hur bra han var, eller att han var den yngsta kaptenen någonsin. Det var han alldeles anspråkslös för att göra.  
  
"Vi har olika pappor." förklarade Dumbledore. "Ingen av dem magisk, kanske jag borde tillägga. Vi har inte träffat varandra så mycket, det måste jag erkänna, men vi står ändå varandra nära. Jag brev växlade med honom under mina år på Hogwarts."  
  
"Men hur kommer det sig då att du har magiska krafter men inte han? Ni hade ju samma mamma, och magiska gener är ju starka sägs det."  
  
Lily log för sigsjälv. Mugglarna trodde att DE kunde mycket om gener. Trollkarlar hade kännt till genetiska lagarna flera hundra år innan mugglarna.  
  
"Min mor var inte heller magisk." svarade Dumbledore enkelt.  
  
Nu var det både Lilys och James tur att bli överraskade. "Är ni mugglarfödd?" utbrast de förvånat i munnen på varandra.  
  
Dumbledore skrattade. "Jo, visst är det konstigt att alla tror att jag är fullblodstrollkarl?" Hans leende mattades ut en liten smula. "Det är ett slående bevis för att en mugglarfödd är lika bra som ett fullblod, tycker ni inte?" Han blinkade spjuveraktigt mot dem.  
  
Hon och James tittade förbluffat på varandra. Under hela deras tid som elever på Hogwarts hade de aldrig fått reda på någonting om deras rektor. Nu kom allt på en gång... Eller kanske inte allt, men ganska mycket.   
  
Dumbledore reste sig upp och log igen. "Då så, då kanske det är bäst att jag går tillbaka till barnen. De vill säkert höra historien om trollkarlsskolan... Igen."  
  
Därefter försvann Dumbledore, och Lily började prata med James igen. Han var så gullig när han var förvånad. Hon kysste honom försiktigt på hakan och ledde upp honom mot Dansgolvet. Det var dags för brudvalsen nu, och medans hon reste sig upp såg hon att Sirius och hennes gamla mugglarväninna Lisa hade sprungit iväg för att vara ensamma. Hon log åt chocken Sirius skulle få när Lisa berättade för honom att hon mycket väl visste vad han var för något, och inte hade trott ett ord av den rappakalja han hade dragit för henne.  
  
~Remus synvinkel~  
  
Lily och James gick upp mot den fria golvytan där man kunda dansa. Lupin förstod att det var dags för brudvalsen, och satte därför ner glaset han just höjt mot sina läppar. Nevositeten var borta, allt hade gått bra. Det enda som besvärade honom nu var att Peter ljög. Om Peter hade suttit under altaret skulle Lupin kännt lukten av honom, men det hade han inte gjort. Vad hade Peter egentligen gjort som var så hemligt att han inte kunde berätta det för sina vänner? Kanske var det ett uppdrag från ministeriet. Det kan inte vara lätt att vara anställd inom mysteriedepartementet, när man inte får prata med folk om det man upplevede, eller vad man ens gjorde när man arbetade. Eller också kanske han entligen hade träffat en tjej? Eller också... Nej, Peter skulle aldrig göra någonting sådant! Men varför ljög han?!  
  
Lupin skakade uppgivet på huvudet.  
  
"Vad tänker du på?" frågade en varm och förförisk kvinnoröst brevid honom. Han knep irriterat ihop ögonen. Den där mugglarflickan hade småflirtat med honom hela kvällen, och hon verkade inte ge upp. Han ville inte ha några förhållanden, han skulle bara skada tjejen om han försökte.  
  
"Jag tänkte på aktiekurser." sade han och försökte hålla rösten lugn, men ändå avvisande.  
  
Tjejen fnissade bara. "Jag gillar män som spelar svårfångade."  
  
Lupin knep ihop hela ansiktet den här gången och drog överläppen bakåt i en ilsken grimas. "Snälla, för hundrade gången, jag vill inte!" Den här gången kunde han inte lugna sig tillräckligt för att hålla ilskan borta ur rösten.  
  
"Joho då." Envisades flickan.  
  
Lupin vände sig om och såg henne i ögonen. Hon var väldigt vacker, men det spelade ingen roll för Lupin, som ändå inte var intresserad... Eller egentligen var han det. Såhär nära fullmåne var hans känslor lika starka som hos en varg, och en varghane skulle inte tacka nej om en varghona var villig till att para sig... Det var så man tänkte dagarna innan förvandlingen, och det skämdes Lupin över. Det var skillnad mellan att dansa och ha kul, kanske bli lite kär, det visste hans mänskliga jag, men vargen inom honom kände inga sådana gränser. Flickan hade blont hår som räckte ner till axlarna, och anledningen till att Lupin tyckte att hon var en flicka var att hon dels hade ett alldeles slätt och blekt ansikte, och dels var hon ovanligt kort. Hennes ögon var mörka, nästan svarta, som Peters. Hon sade själv att hon var tjugoett... Sade hon. Lupin själv tyckte att hon knappt kunde vara äldre än arton. Inte för att det spelade någon roll, för Lupin hade ändå inte ens tänkt dansa med henne. Lupin var tyst och ignorerade flickans fortsatta frågor och försök att reta honom. Det var nästan ouhärdligt när hon började smeka sitt ben mot hans i skydd av bordet. Han flyttade envist undan sitt ben och blängde argt på henne. Då fnissade hon bara åt honom.  
  
"Kom nu så dansar vi." sade hon lungt, som om han vore hennes pojkvän redan.  
  
"Nej, jag..." Plötsligt hade hon dragit honom på fötter. Lupin hajade till. Mugglarflickan hade faktiskt DRAGIT honom på fötter. Han hade försökt kämpa imot. Han tittade förvånat på mugglarflickan, och hon tittade förvånat tillbaka mot honom.  
  
Tystnad.  
  
"Kom." sade hon sedan och drog iväg med honom. Inte mot dansgolvet, utan mot utgången.  
  
När de kom ut insåg Lupin plötsligt att det redan var natt. Stjärnorna lyste ovanför deras huvuden, och den nästan fulla månen förlängde deras skuggor så att de såg ut som svarta jättar på marken. De såg varandra in i ögonen, och Lupin kände hur han började svettas. Tänk, henne skulle jag kunna vara tillsammans med utan att skada, henne skulle... Han avbröt snabbt tankegången, men han såg att flickan också tänkte på någonting i samma stil. Han såg att hon hade ett skälmskt leende på läpparna, och plötsligt förstod han att han själv också hade det. Snabbt tömde han sitt ansikte på bevis på vad han tänkte på.  
  
"Så..." började hon och tittade ner i marken. "Är du... En av trollkarlarna?"  
  
Lupin visste att mugglare som mot all förmodan blev bitna av en varulv, hämtades upp utav trolldomsministeriet som undervisade dem i hur de på bästa sätt skulle hindra sigsjälva från att skada andra, och erbjöd dem en egen cell en gång i månaden när förvandlingen ägde rum. Och då var de förstås tvugna att berätta för dem om trollkarlsvärlden, och på så sätt blir de skrivna som "vetare," som är en mugglare som känner till trollkarlsvärlden. Alla släktingar till mugglarfödda och halv trollkarlar är regristrerade som vetande. Nästan ingen annan förutom de högsta muglarledarna, och såklart de som var varulvar eller vampyrer. Han samlade sig för att svara. "Ja." sade han med spänd röst.  
  
"Jaså..." mummlade hon mot marken. "Är du... en av dem?"  
  
Nu visste inte Lupin. "En av vilka?"  
  
"Du vet..." hon vred besvärat på sig. "De där trollkarlarna i grå mask." Lupin kände kalla kårar längs ryggraden. Hade hon blivit rekryterad av dödsätarna? Han lugnade snabbt ner sig. Om hon varit dödsätare skulle hon känna till deras namn. Men hur hade hon annars kommit i kontakt med dem? "De frågade mig om jag ville... Följa dem. Som en hund, eller någonting. Tjäna den store, sade de. Aldrig! Jag är minsann ingen knähund som de kan lära göra små tricks!"  
  
Lupin nickade. Han visste att det just nu var vargen inom henne som han talade med. "Jag vet, jag har också blivit tillfrågad. Hur kom du undan dem? De brukar inte visa någon större nåd mot de som vägrar."  
  
Flickan log ett sadistiskt leende. "Jag dödade dem." Plötsligt försvann leendet. "Varför sade jag det där?" frågade hon förvirrat.  
  
"Det är vargen som tar överhand. Du måste kämpa för att..." Det var försent. Hon var redan över honom, och hon kysste honom våldsamt. Nu kunde inte heller han hålla vargen borta, utan lät den ta över...  
  
*** Haha, här var det R-Klass igen! Lurade! ***  
  
Han vaknade upp dagen efter ute på parkeringen utanför någon sorts hus. Han låg under någonting, det kände han på vikten, men det var inte tungt. Han lade handen för pannan och försökte komma ihåg vad som hade hänt. Han hade huvudvärk kände han nu, vilket antagligen berodde på att han legat med huvudet mot asfalten hela natten. Han kom ihåg att han inte druckit.  
  
Han spärrade upp ögonen. Plötsligt kom han ihåg allting, Lily och James bröllop, festen, mugglarkvinnan och...  
  
Han tittade ner och såg vad som låg över honom. Flickan låg över honom, och snusade jämt mot hans bröstkorg. Hon var naken. Han också.  
  
"Herregud..." mummlade han och såg sig omkring efter sina kläder, och han hittade dem snart. Eller rättare sagt, han hittade vad som fanns kvar av dem. De låg sönderslitna och utspridda i en vid cirkel omkring dem. Han skrattade plågat när han såg att det enda hela plagget, kvinnans strumpa, hade hamnat på lyktan till Sirius motorcykel. Han petade lite försiktigt på kvinnan.  
  
"Du..." han visste inte ens hennes namn, kom han just på. "Hör du, vakna nu. Vi måste upp." Hon mummlade och rörde på sig. Plötsligt kände han att de fortfarande var "sammanlänkade."  
  
Han rullade runt och hamnade ovanför henne, vilket gjorde att hon vaknade. "Godmorgon på dig." mummlade hon yrvaket. "Dags igen?"  
  
Lupin rodnade när han insåg hur det måste se ut. Han drog sig generat ut. "Nej, vi måste på något sätt hitta kläder att ha på oss..."  
  
Hon såg sig om, och snart spärrade också hon klarvaket upp ögonen. "Här har det minsann gått vilt till..." skrattade hon, men med en underton av panik.  
  
Plötsligt höre Lupin ett skratt som han kände till allt för väl...  
  
*** Nu är det minsann inget R-klass mer... Jag lovar. ***  
  
~Lilys synvinkel~  
  
Vad tusan var det Sirius skrattade åt nu då? undrade hon och väckte James. Han lät alldeles hysterisk  
  
"Vad är det?" frågade han sömndrucket.  
  
"Sirius skrattar." sade hon, men insåg sedan att det kanske lät ilite dumt, och att James såklart skulle jävlas med henne.  
  
"Jasså?" undrade han ironiskt. "Det är minsann inte varje dag."  
  
Hon slog honom på axeln. "Passa dig du!"  
  
"Annars?" flinade James.  
  
Hon struntade i honom och trasslade sig ur hans grepp, slöt sin röda morgonrock omkring sig och gick sedan fram till fönstret som vätte mot parkeringen. Det hon såg fick henne att hoppa till och titta bort.  
  
"Vad är det?" frågade James, plötsligt oroligt. Han reste sig själv upp, men struntade i morgonrocken. Han tittade ut genom fönstret och mummlade "Herre gud." Varefter han gick fram till deras väskor och rotade fram lite alldagliga kläder från väskan, varefter han slängde ut dem till Lupin och Maria som låg nedanför fönstret, utan ett tygstycke på kroppen. Nog för att det fanns en hel del stycken att välja bland, men inget av dem var längre identifierbart som kläder. "Hallå där, tjejen. Du får ha lite av mina kläder. Måntand, din idiot, du får nöja dig med..." Han tog sin morgonrock och slängde ut den. "Den här. Och Tramptass, försvinn med dig din gammle fluktare!"  
  
"Vad då fluktare!" hördes Sirius harmsna röst genom fönstret. Lily log åt sin mans elakhet. "Det var ju för tusan svårt att INTE se dem! Jag ville bara hem!"  
  
"Whatever you say..." mummlade James, men tillräckligt högt för att Sirius skulle höra.  
  
"Du din..." rösten klipptes av när James stängde fönstret. Han gick fram till henne och kysste henne på pannan. Hans varma läppar fick henne att rysa av välbehag och minnas natten. Det var första gången hon inte hade magiskt skydd, och de hade inte vidtagit några andra åtgärder. De ville ha ett barn innan det blev försent, men de hade bestämt sig för att vänta tills de var gifta.  
  
"James, vad tycker du barnet ska heta?" frågade hon med ett leende i ansiktet.  
  
James log tillbaka. "Om det blir något så tyker jag att hon ska heta Lily. Om det är en kille också. För då kanske de blir lika söta som du." Han flinade.  
  
"Sluta nu, jag menar allvar." sade hon.  
  
"Tja..." sade James och verkade seriös. "Vi kan ju döpa henne till Marie om det blir en tjej."  
  
Typiskt honom. Han kan aldrig vara seriös. "Visst, men om det blir en kille så kan han ju få heta Harold."  
  
"Nej, för tusan." protesterade han. "Inte Harold. Det blir för långt att säga... Harry kanske?"  
  
"Visst." sade Lily. "Harry Potter..." mummlade hon och smakade namnet med tungan. "Låter bra."  
  
~Det Var Det och VHS~   
  
Submit ReviewReport Possible AbuseAdd Story to FavoritesAdd Author to FavoritesAdd Author to Author Alert 1. Träffen2. Hogsmeade3. Hemligheter och Falska vänner4. Ett lyckligt par, och två vargar emellan 


	5. Välkommen till världen

James och Lily   
  
Förord   
  
Det har ungefär nio månader sedan vi senast träffade våra vänner Lily och James... De som läste del 4, kanske kommer ihåg försökte Lily och James skaffa barn... Gissa vad? Det lyckades! Hehe... De har redan nu en liten småtting påväg! Blir det en pojk eller flicka tro? Spänningen är olidligt... ;)   
  
Nu till Överraskningen... Mestadels av denna berättelse kommer vara skriven ur James och... trumvirvel Sirius synvinkel! Yes! Anledningen till varför det inte blir så mycket Lily är att jag inte har NÅGON SOM HELST aning om hur det känns att föda barn, och det är antagligen sant att en kille aldrig kan föreställa sig det... Men ni tjejer kan inte heller föreställa er smärtan när en kille blir sparkad... Nej, jag kommer ifrån ämnet. Iaf, njut av berättelsen!   
  
P.S Jag sade i förra delen att Lily inte använde något magiskt skydd, men då menade jag perventinmedel inget annat... För det framkommer senare att hon faktiskt använde magiskt skydd, men inte som skydd mot graviditet.   
  
James synvinkel   
  
Det var väldigt vackert väder för en quiddichmatch, speciellt ett världsmästerskap. Gräset på planen var kortklippt och smaragdgrönt där under honom, och en mild bris svalkade hans svettiga kropp och fick honom att sucka av välbehag. Finalen var mellan Scottland och England. Någon av dem skulle lämna planen som världsmästare.   
  
Publiken under honom på läktarna var helvilda. De skrek och stampade med fötterna. Framför honom flög Scottlands Röda spelare fram mellan de Engelska blå. James log för sig själv där han svävade stillastående i luften. Om Scottlands tur höll i sig skulle de vinna. Engelsmännen verkade ha glömt bort försvarsspelet och koncentrerade sig nästan uteslutande på att göra mål.   
  
James, som var en ganska smart taktiker och strateg, hade inte underskattat engelsmännen utan gjort upp en 50-50 taktik, hälften försvar hälften anfall. Det gjorde att Engelsmännen med sitt offensiva spel då och då faktiskt fick in bollen, men för varje boll de fick in, hade scottland redan fått in två, tack vare englands slappa försvarsspel.   
  
"Hur går det, Potter?" frågade lagets vaktare som flög nedanför honom vid ringarna. "Ser du någonting?"   
  
"Ingenting" svarade James lungt och fortsatte att spana från sin plats ovanför resten av spelarna. Den engelska sökaren flög vilt omkring i sitt sökande efter kvicken, men James visste bättre. Om man flög omkring sådär blev man trött, och blev man trött blev man långsam, och om man var långsam kunde man inte ta kvicken. Därför stannade han lungt kvar på sin plats.   
  
Plötsligt såg han Någonting som glimmade som av guld strax ovanför honom till vänster. Han flög snabbt mot kvicken och önskade att hans Komet Två-Sextio, den senaste modellen, faktiskt höll vad den lovade med sina 5% extra topphastighet över föregångaren Två-Femtio, som den engelska sökeren flög.   
  
Problemet med Komet Serien var att den blev svag ju längre man använde den, och började ibland svänga litet åt ett håll hela tiden, vilket gjorde det svårt att hålla en rak kurs, och försvårade styrningen. Fast den som James hade var splitter ny, så han behövde inte oroa sig för just det...   
  
Vinden visslade i hans öron, och nu insåg publiken plötsligt att han fått syn på kvicken.   
  
"James, James, James!" Vrålade publiken och stampade med fötterna i läktaren.   
  
Han sträckte ut handen mot kvicken... Den var bara två centimeter ifrån att röra den, han kunde känne fläkten från de små vingarna, känna smaken av seger... Han såg hur den engelska sökaren närmade sig honom från sidan.   
  
Vad konstigt, tänkte han och rynkade pannan när han såg vem sökaren var. Det var Lily.   
  
Hon flög upp jämsides med honom och skrek "James, James!" I hans öra.   
  
Han vaknade med ett ryck och såg sig vilt omkring. Han låg hemma i sin säng. Han kunde fortfarande höra Lilys skrik i hans öron, så han skakade trött på huvudet men ljudet försvann ändå inte. Då tittade han brevid sig i sängen och såg att Lily faktiskt låg där och skrek.   
  
All trötthet flydde honom omedelbart, snabbare än en dödsätare flyr från en auror.   
  
"Herre gud! Är det dags?" frågade han och flög upp ur sängen och sprang runt på andra sidan, föll ner på knä igen brevid henne och tog hennes hand. Den var alldeles varm, och det fanns märken i handflatorna efter hennes naglar. "Kommer barnet nu?"   
  
Lily slutade skrika ett kort ögonblick "Jag tror det..." Hon pustade och flämtade "Det gör det nog."   
  
James ställde sig upp igen och försökte samla sig... Vad skulle han göra? Sovrummet var kolsvart, så han kunde inte hitta någonting som kunde hjälpa honom, inte för att han skulle kunna göra någonting åt Lilys tillstånd med något som fanns i rummet, även om han kunde se det.   
  
Han började gå tillbaka mot Lily och märkte förvånat att han hade lagt handen mot sin panna. Han var alldeles villrådig.   
  
"James, ta dig samman!" Skrattade Lily, men skrattet försvann snart i en plågad grimas. "Hjälp mig till st. Mungos istället för att springa omkring som en yr höna!"   
  
James löd henne omedelbart, och lämnade det mörka rummet. Korridoren utanför lystes upp av fotogenlampor, vilkas fladdrande ljus mot de Röda tapeterna fick det att kännas nästan som om det vore Gryffindors sällskapsrum. Han hämtade tröst i detta medans han sprang ner längs korridoren och fram till den långa trappan som gick ner till ingången. När han kom ner till foten av trappan vek han av och gick in i första rummet till vänster, vardagsrummet. Han tände snabbt eld i den öppna spisen (samma modell som den i Gryffindors sällskapsrum) med hjälp av Incendius. Omedelbart flammade en eld upp där, lika stark som om den brunnit i flera timmar. Han sprang upp på övervåningen och hämtade Lily.   
  
Hon kunde knappt gå, så James bar upp henne i famnen. Hans timmar på quiddichplanen var inte anledningen till varför hon kändes fjäderlätt trots sitt tillstånd. När man är varulv är allt fjäderlätt.   
  
Han tänkte tillbaka på den kvällen för alla dessa år sedan. Trots att det var längesedan mindes han det som om det vore igår...   
  
Han själv, Sirius och Peter hade varit på Svinhuvudet, där de kunde möta folk som kunde sälja dem olagliga saker som de kunde använda i sina busstreck. Sirius hade fått en konstig idé, som vanligt. Han hade föreslagit att James skulle gå fram till bardisken och försöka beställa en flaska Ogdens Gammla Eldwhiskey, bara för att se om det gick.   
  
James hade såklart ställt upp, dum som han var, för han hade varit säker på att bartendern skulle be honom om legitimation.   
  
Det gjorde dessvärre bartendern inte.   
  
Och Sirius menade att det var synd att kasta bort något som man inte skulle kunna få igen, för nästa gång kanske bartendern skulle ha mer uppmärksamhet på kunden än sina smutsiga glas.   
  
James hade först tvekat, men sedan hållit med om att det var ett tillfälle man inte kunde missa.   
  
Sirius hade förstås tyckt att det var kul att supa honom under bordet, och han hade svaga minnen om att han pratade om någonting han skulle göra med Snape hela tiden. Just då hade han tyckt att det lät roligt.   
  
Det var först när Snape klättrade in under det piskande pilträdet som han förstod allvaret i Sirius "skämt." Han hade snabbt nyktrat till och gav sig av efter Snape för att rädda honom, trots Sirius protester. Sirius förstod helt enkelt inte att Snape kunde bli dödad. Han trodde bara att han skulle bli skrämd, och förutom det klara sig helt oskadd. Sirius var alldeles för vad vid att vara Animagus.   
  
När han väl hade kommit ner i hålan hade Snape redan gått en bra bit in, och när James slutligen kom ikapp honom hade han kommit fram till huset och hade precis satt en fot in i rummet på nedervåningen.   
  
Han hade protesterat vilt och fäktats med armarna när James förtvivlat försökte dra honom tillbaka ner längs den mörka gången. Han skrek och svor, men James brydde sig inte. Nu var det inte bara sitt egna och Snapes liv som stod på spel, utan också Remus. Om han skulle döda James och Snape skulle han bli "avlivad" som ministeriet sade. De tyckte minsann inte att ordet avrättning var rätt, eftersom de såg på varulvar som djur, inte människor.   
  
Men Snape förde ett sånt oväsen att Remus utan svårighet hade hört dem.   
  
Snape hade slutat protestera såfort han hörde Remus morrande i mörkret, som tilltagande åska. Då hade han minsann laggt benen på ryggen och flytt, och i sin iver att komma iväg hade han vält omkull James, vilket gjorde att han förlorade ovärderliga sekunder. När han väl kommit på fötter sprang han igen, snabbare än han någonsin sprungit, men det var inte snabbt nog. När han var halvägs ut ur hålet kände han hur någonting vasst högg in i hans ben.   
  
Fast då var Dumbledore redan på plats och använde någon typ av besvärjelse på Remus som fick honom att släppa taget om James ben, och då drog Dumbledore upp honom ur hålet. Trädet verkade inte våga slå på Dumbledore, utan höll sig lika stilla och lugn som en Ek när det är vindstilla.   
  
James mindes förskräckelsen när han tittat ner på vad som fanns kvar av hans ben. En blodig massa med en bit benpipa som stack ut ifrån ingenstans. Han svimmade såklart, och när han vaknade nästa morgon hade benet växt ut igen. Det var då det sjönk in, att han var varulv precis som Remus. Att han var tvungen att lära sig hantera sin styrka innan han skulle våga sig nära Lily igen. Han funderade på att göra slut ett tag, men Lily ville inte höra talas om det.   
  
Hon stöttade honom alltid när det var svårt, trots att han ibland, helt oavsiktligt, råkade ge henne rejäla blåmärken. Att dela säng var det inte tal om, med den styrkan han besatt, men Lily visste bot på det också. Hon hade letat upp en trolldryck som skapats av flickvänner och makor till varulvar, som skyddade dem mot all fysisk skada. Den förtrollningen använder även aurorer och vampyrdödare. Aurorer när de slåss mot dödsätare och inte kan använda trollstaven, vampyrdödare för att överleva alla slag de får av vampyrerna.   
  
James var lättad över att Lycanthropi inte gick i arv, och att lille Harry eller Maria skulle klara sig undan att bli varulv.   
  
Han vakade upp av att någon frågade han vad han ville. Han ryckte till och insåg med ens att han utan att tänka hade slängt in flammpulver i lågorna, klivit in i elden och tagit sig till st Mungos.   
  
Han stod i en stor sal med vita väggar och tak, vitt marmourgolv och Glasdörrar framför och bakom honom. I receptionen till höger satt en häxa med sin långa näsa i kvällsutgåvan av the Daily Prophet. Hon lyfte inte blicken innan hon hörde hur Lily flämtade i James famn.   
  
När hon tittade upp över kanten bleknade hennes redan bleka ansikte och blev nästintill kritvitt.   
  
"Åh nej," flämtade hon skräckslaget. "Inte ett till överfall på mugglare! Säg inte att de har använt cricuatu..."   
  
"Lugna er!" flinade James. "Det är min fru, och hon skall föda vår son... Vi behöver bara en läkare som kan hjälpa oss med det."   
  
Men ens sken häxan upp. "Nej, men så roligt!" utbrast hon "Vi har sett alldeles för mycket död på sista tiden... Ja, just det ja, en doktor... Vänta ett ögonblick." Häxan sprang ut ur rummet via dörren som fanns bakom receptionsdisken. Någon minut senare kom en sjuksköterska instormande i rummet genom de stora glasdörrarna framför James.   
  
Hon var lugn, men ställde sina frågon snabbt medans hon antecknade.   
  
"Blodtyp?" frågade hon.   
  
"AO" svarade James automatiskt.   
  
"Jag menar ifall hon är mugglarfödd, halvblod eller fullblod."   
  
James ilsknade till. "Jag vill ha en annan läkare. Ingen dödsätarwannabe skall röra min fru!"   
  
Sköterskan suckade. "Det är den reaktionen jag brukar få, men det är inte som du tror. Det finns olika besvärjelser som passar olika bra på olika typer av magiskt blod. Det är för hennes egna bästa." Hon sade det snabbt och kort, och hade redan trollat fram en bår framför James. Han rodnade och lade försiktigt ner Lily på båren.   
  
"Förlåt... Hon är mugglarfödd." mummlade han, och hon körde snabbt iväg med båren. Han var tvungen att småspringa brevid henne för att hinna med.   
  
"Det gör inget. Blodgrupp AO, sade du... Allergier?"   
  
"Nej."   
  
"Medeciner eller trolldrycker?"   
  
"Ja, lycaninvulnera."   
  
Hon ryckte till "Är det inte.."   
  
"Jag är varulv, ja, det är därför hon dricker den. Nästa fråga." De sprang ner längs ett antal kritvita korridorer, och James höll hela tiden Lily i handen, som bet sigsjälv i underläppen hela tiden som för att hindra sig från att skrika.   
  
Sköterskan återhämtade sig snabbt. "Fullständigt Namn?"   
  
"Lily Marie Potter."   
  
"Har hon fått barn förut?"   
  
"Nej, det här är första gången."   
  
Just då svängde de runt ännu ett hörn och in igenom en dörr. James gjorde en ansatts att följa efter, men sköterskan stoppade honom.   
  
"Du får vänta här." Sade hon och viftade med handen mot ett antal bänkar som var uppradade på väggen mitt imot dörren. "Lämna födandet åt din fru och barnmorskan." Hon stängde dörren till salen rätt i ansiktet på honom.   
  
Sirius synvinkel   
  
Han log elakt åt sigsjälv där han satt i sin fotölj framför brasan. Han hade varit listig och slug, och var stolt över det. Han hade planerat ett mästerverk, det bästa skämtet någonsin! Fast det tyckte han ju varje gång... Hans leende mattades ut lite och han kände ett skuldtyngt sting i bröstet när han mindes att det var hans fel att James var varulv (Att han riskerade Snapes liv struntade han blankt i).   
  
Han hörde hur Lisa kom fram imot honom och skulle just sätta sig ner i en fotölj brevid honom, när han inte kunde hålla sig längre utan fnissade. Han lyckades göra om det till en hostning, men Lisa såg misstänksam ut, och tvekade innan hon försiktigt satte sig ner i fotöljen med blicken på Sirius, som tittade bort. Försiktigt petade hon på fotöljen innan hon, fortfarande tvekande, långsamt satte sig ner. Hon slöt ögonen och var beredd på vad som helst.   
  
Hon suckade lättat när ingenting hände.   
  
"Vad var det där om då?" frågade hon förvånat.   
  
"Inget." sade Sirius lungt.   
  
"Jo, du har gjort någonting med fotöljen." envisades hon.   
  
"Nej då, vad får dig att tro det?" fortsatte Sirius och lät som om han var djupt försjunken i sina tankar när han i själva verket hela tiden fick skrynkla ihop ansiktet för att inte skratta. Som tur var hade han vänt bort ansiktet.   
  
"Det är nå..." Plötsligt lossnade alla knappar på fotöljen, och snörena som bundit fast knapparna i fotöljen tjänade nu som rep när knapparna flög runt runt fotöljen och band fast Lisa vid den. "Sluta, släpp mig!" vrålade hon mer åt fotöljen än åt Sirius, som ändå inte skulle höra henne. Han låg nämligen på marken, dubbelvikt av skratt. Han skrattade så mycket att han fick svårt att andas.   
  
"J-Jag fick dig!" vrålade han mellan skrattsalvorna "Du satte dig, och precis när..." Han började skratta igen och avslutade aldrig meningen. Lisa kämpade förjäves för att komma loss. Hon såg så söt ut där hon satt och försökte ta sig loss... Hon var arg också, såklart, men Sirius gillade när hon var arg på honom.   
  
Han skulle låta henne bygga upp sin vrede, så att hon skulle stå och skrika åt honom i en kvart tills han helt lugn skulle säga "Du är så söt när du är arg..." och då skulle hon sucka uppgivet och pussa honom på hakan. Ibland gick det vidare, ibland inte. De hade levt tillsammans sedan Lily och James bröllop, och han hade upptäckt att hon var lika skämtsam som han, med undantag av att han tålde att själv bli utsatt för skämten till skillnad från hon. Ja, också den lilla biten att hon inte kunde utöva magi, men det gjorde det samma enligt Sirius.   
  
Han väcktes plötsligt ur sina tankar av ett ljudligt plopp ifrån den öppna spisen, och Lisa skrek till.   
  
"Tjenare, Sirius." sade James huvud hurtigt ur lågorna. "Minns du mig?"   
  
"Njae..." muttrade Sirius och låtsades som om han tänkte efter... "Eller jo, vänta, Peter Lupin var det va? Eller kanske Severus Snape?"   
  
"Gissa igen." Flinade James.   
  
"Kom igen, vad vill du?" suckade Sirius tillgjort.   
  
"Jag undrade om du kanske ville pallra dig hit till sjukhuset, med tanke på att din GUDSON HÅLLER PÅ ATT FÖDAS!"   
  
Sirius slog sig hårt för pannan och stönade uppgivet. Han hade glömt bort det! Alla James vänner hade ju märkt Lilys dag i sina almanackor, men han hade ändå lyckats glömma bort det.   
  
"Tusan! Jag kommer direkt!" sade han stressat och såg sig brådskande om i rummet efter flammpulvret sam han visste att han hade någonstans. Vardagsrummet var lika mörk som natten utanför, men den görna eldens ljus hjälpte honom att se lite av rummet. Väggarna var mörkbruna, nästan svarta, och förutom den blå soffan och fotöljen fanns det ett litet bord med glasskiva som reflekterade det gröna ljuset. På väggen till vänster stod en stor bokhylla i vilken en mängd titlar var uppradade i tydlig oordning. En del böcker låg på golvet där han släppt dem för tillfället. Det enda som syntes av den lilla fur dörren som gick in till köket var ljuset som läckt ut ur springan under dörren. Han hade dukat upp en middag där som han hade tänkt bjuda Lisa på senare, men det verade inte som om det skulle bli av. Plötsligt insåg han att han såklart hade flammpulvret på spiselhyllan   
  
Med ett plopp var James borta och Sirius slängde snabbt in en nypa flammpulver från en kruka på spiselhyllan.   
  
"Jag då?" kved Lisa skräckslaget. Hennes ögon var stora av rädsla.   
  
"Vad tror du om mig?" suckade Sirius och viftade med trollstaven, och repen försvann. "Kommer du med?" Han räckt ut handen för att hjälpa henne på fötter.   
  
Lisa ignorerade den, ställde sig upp och borstade av framsida av sitt linne, som Sirius fått veta att det hette. "Nej." sade hon tvärt och vände honom surt ryggen.   
  
"Kom igen, en av dina kompisar skall ju bli mamma för sjuttsingen!" nu blev Sirius nästan sur han med. Hon svarade inte. "Visst, skyll dig själv. Du vet att flammpulver inte reagerar på mugglare. Om du ska med så får du följa med mig." Fortfarande inget svar. Han skakade på huvudet och klev in i den gröna elden. De svala flammorna slickade honom och han bet sig i underläppen för att inte skratta. Han tyckte alltid att det kittlades. "St. Mungos!"   
  
Alla öppna spisar vindlade förbi honom där han snurrade runt bland de gröna lågorna. "Yehooooooooo!" vrålade han glatt när han susade förbi öpppnigarna som ledde ut till trollkarlshem över hela världen. Han älskade den kittlande känslan i magen.   
  
Tyvärr var resan snart slut, och han flög ut ur en stor vit spis som verkade vara gjord så att fler än en person skulle kunna komma in samtidigt, men nu på natten var det bara han som kom dit. Entrén var ingen ny syn efter alla gånger han skadat sig och hamnat här på sjukhuset. Men det har var första gången han hälsade på någon, och James hade inte sagt vilket rumsnummer eller vilken våning han skulle ta sig till.   
  
Receptionisten satt inte på sin post, och han hade inte tid att vänta. Han såg sig desperat om efter någon annan han kunde fråga, men rummet var helt tomt.   
  
Helt plötsligt blinkade en svart tavla. Det var den sorts svartatavla man kunde hitta på Hogwarts, eller vilken skola somhelst. En text som såg ut som om den skrivits med tavelkrita hade uppenbarat sig.   
  
"Hallå där!" stod det "Behöver du hjälp?"   
  
"Va?" frågade Sirius förvånat. Han öppnade och stände munnen några gånger, men han kom inte på någon mer att säga, så han sade helt enkelt "Va?" igen.   
  
Texeten suddades ut som av en osynlig hand, innan en annan lika osynlig hand började skriva igen. "Kan - Jag - Hjälpa - Dig?" frågade tavlan med samma ton som om den pratat med ett efterblivet troll.   
  
"Äh, min vän och hans fru håller på att bli förädrar och..."   
  
"Namn?" frågade tavlan trött.   
  
"Lily och James Potter." svarade han och upptäckte att han närmat sig tavlan. Texten flöt ihop till ett streck, och pilade iväg ur ramen på tavlan, och en liten stund blev han ensam. Han såg sig nervöst omkring, men snart kom texten tillbaka.   
  
"Följ mig!" stod det, och texten flöt samman och bildade en bil som pekade ner längs korridoren.   
  
Han sprang flämtande fram till nästa tavla, där en ny pil uppenbarade sig, som den här gången ledde till vänster. Då och då stod det även ett litet meddelande under pilen som t.ex "Tredje dörren till höger," eller "Följ korridoren tills du kommer till en korsning, och leta reda på nästa skylt".   
  
Efter fem minuters springande kom han entligen fram till en dörr med en skylt där det stod "Väntrum."   
  
"Lycka till!" stod det på tavlan, innan texten flöt ihop till ett streck, som åkte ut ur kanten på ramen, påväg mot nästa tavla.   
  
Han öppnade dörren och klev in. Där inne satt Remus och Peter på en bänk som var fäst mot väggen, och James stegade stressat omkring i hela rummet. När han hörde Sirius öppna dörren, tittade han upp.   
  
"Jasså, dags att komma nu?" frågade han irriterat.   
  
"Uppenbarligen." svarade Sirius stelt. Han gillade inte när folk skällde på honom som om han vore ett litet barn. Remus sände honom en varnande blick. "Vad?" fräste han åt honom.   
  
"Sätt dig ner, Sirius." sade Remus lungt och tittade återigen ner i kvällsutgåvan av the Daily prophet. "Det räcker med att du är sen. Du behöver inte bråka också."   
  
"Vad då 'sen'?" han ilsknade till. "Ni var väl inte här mycket tidigare?"   
  
"Jo." vidhöll han lungt. "Vi har varit här i en timme. James ville vänta på att du kom själv, men eftersom du inte kom fick han anropa dig. Sätt dig ner."   
  
Sirius öppnade munnen för att protestera, men insåg sedan att det inte var någon idé. Dessutom hade James börjat bli farligt röd om kinderna, och om han inte satte sig ner skulle han snart finna sig i att bli körd mot väggen av en mycket stressad och uppretad varulv. "Visst." mumlade han och satte sig ner brevid Remus. Peter var tyst som vanligt, men verkade endå underlig på något sätt, men han kunde inte sätta fingret på det.   
  
"Du måste vara försiktig, Sirius." viskade Remus i hans öra. "James är lite ur balans, och det är farligt att vara om man är varulv. Jag var tvungen att vara på James sida för att lugna honom. Den enda anledningen till att det inte var jag som kom försent är att jag ändå precis slutade mit städskift här."   
  
Han hade nästan glömt att Remus jobbade här. Det hade varit svårt att få arbetet på sjukhuset eftersom han var varulv, men efter att han klarat alla test med fulla betyg, hade de inget annat val än att anställa honom. Likadant var det med James, fast i James fall var hans styrka ett plus, inte ett minus. "Peter då?" muttrade han.   
  
"Fråga inte mig." svarade Remus med en axelryckning. "Han var redan här när jag kom."   
  
Plötsligt såg Sirius vad som var konstigt med Peter. Han hade klädnanden i ett hårt grepp, nerdragen över handleden, som om han försökte dölja något. Just då ryckte James till och stannande tvärt, och sekunderna senare öppnades dörren framför dem, och alla tankar på vad Peter döljde försvann ur hans huvud för att inte komma tillbaka igen på mycket länge. Ut ur rummet klev en sjuksköterska.   
  
James synvinkel   
  
Var är de någonstans nu då? Frågade han irriterat sig själv där han stegade av och an i väntrummet. Innanför dörren tvärsöver rummet föddes just nu hans och Lilys första barn, och hans vänner hade inte kommit ännu.   
  
Han fortsatte stega fram och tillbaka, gick åt ett håll ända tills han kom fram till en vägg, vände då på klacken och gick tillbaka tills han kom fram till nästa vägg. Han undrade smått om han skulle kunna göra dörren genomskinlig så han kunde se hur det gick, men man fick inte utöva magi på sjukhuset om man inte hade särsklit tillstånd, och han ville inte få en vecka i Azkaban bara för att han var nyfiken.   
  
Han skakade på huvudet och återvände till att inte tänka på någonting.   
  
Han visste inte hur lång tid det gått, men han misstänkte att det inte gått mer än några minuter när dörren till väntrummet öppnades och Peter kom in.   
  
"Hej." mumlade han, och James kände doften av nervositet i luften. Han höjde på ögonbrynen mot honom. Vad hade Peter att vara nervös för?   
  
"Hej." hälsade han tillbaka, men stannade inte för att säga något mer. Peter hade börjat bli allt mer främmande för honom, och han visste att hans kompisar också märkt det. Han kom inte längre på hans och Remus förvandlingar, och när man frågade honom skyllde han på arbete, glömska eller stress, och bytade snabbt samtalsämne.   
  
Efter yterligare några minuters ändlöst vankande av och an, kom Remus in genom dörren med ett lungt och fridsamt leende.   
  
"Äntligen dags?" frågade han skämtsamt när han satte sig brevid Peter.   
  
James flinade mot honom, men stannade inte. "Ja, det verkar så. Var är Sirius nu då?" Han tystnade och fortsatte att gå fram och tillbaka, med huvudet fyllt av tankar som "Var är Sirius?", "Hur går det där inne?", "Är det en pojk eller flicka?", "Var är Sirius?", "Värst vad det tar lång tid... Hoppas att inget gått fel...", "Undrar vad mamma och pappa skulle säga om de visste att de var farfar och farmor...", "Var är Sirius?", "Värst vad det tar lång tid..."   
  
Han lät tankarna flöda på. Minut efter minut flöt förbi, men utan något nytt från personalen, och utan att Sirius kom.   
  
Då fick han slutligen nog. Han hade varit i upplösning ända sedan han vaknade, och nu stod han inte ut längre. Han stormade ut ur vänte rummet och sprang iväg längs de vita korridorerna, och såg sig hela tiden om efter kännetecknen som han kunde orientera sig efter. Snart hade han hittat tillbaks till entrén, och han slängde snabbt in lite flammpulver i brasan som sprakade där, varefter han sjönk ner på knä och stoppade huvudet i elden.   
  
"Godric's Hollow, 12 Anno Azk." Ropade han ilsket, och kände det vanliga kittlandet i nacken när huvudet på magiskt vis lossnade och susade iväg mellan alla trollkalrsspisar. Efter bara någon sekund stirrade han ut ur brasan i Sirius vardags rum. I soffan satt Sirius och skrattade åt sin mugglarflickvän Lisa, som satt fastbunden i fotöljen och såg panikslagen ut. "Tjenare, Sirius!" ropade han med tillgjort hurtig röst. Sirius flängde runt och tittade på honom, till en början förvånad, men det försvann snabbt. "Minns du mig?"   
  
"Njae," muttrade Sirius som om han inte fattade att det var fel tidpunkt för att skämta. "Eller jo, Peter Lupin var det va? Eller Serverus Snape?"   
  
James gjorde sitt bästa för att kontrollera sin ilska. "Gissa igen." sade han med tillkämpat lugn röst, och med ett tillgjort flin. Dessvärre såg Sirius ingen skillnad mellan tillgjorda leenden och äkta. Det är väl sån man blir efter år av dåliga skämt med ansträngda leenden från offren.   
  
"Kom igen, vad vill du?" Suckade Sirius tillgjort. Det var en av anledningarna till att James var så bra på sitt arbete. Han kunde känna av en lögn på hundra meters avstånd. Det kombinerat med att han kände doften av Adrenalin när någon ljög, gjorde det nästan omöjligt att bluffa sig ur hans frågor, oavsett hur vattentäta lögnerna var. Han väntade på att Sirius skulle fortsätta, men ingenting kom. Hade han glömt att det var Lilys dag i dag?   
  
"Jag undrade om du kanske ville pallra dig hit till sjukhuset, med tanke på att din GUDSON HÅLLER PÅ ATT FÖDAS!" Sådär. Där sprack det, och James kunde pusta ut.   
  
Sirius slog sig för pannan. "Tusan! Jag kommer direkt!" sade han och såg sig om i rummet som om han letade efter något. När han hade ryggen till skakade James på huvudet och lutade sig tillbaka ut ur elden. Sirius rum försvann i en grön eldflamma, och plötsligt satt James på knä framför spisen på st. Mungos igen. Han ställde sig upp och gned sig om knäna innan han vände sig om och span tillbaka till väntrummet.   
  
Några minuter senare sprang Sirius in i rummet och såg anfådd ut.   
  
"Jasså, dags att komma nu?" Fräste James irriterat utan att stanna. Han hade börjat stega fram och tillbaka igen.   
  
"Uppenbarligen." svarade han stelt. James kände hur det hettade inuti honom. Han hade ingen anledning att vara sur! Det var han som kom försent, inte jag! James överraskade sigsjälv med att stanna och blänga på honom. Sirius vek snabbt undan blicken och tittade på Remus istället. "Vad?" fräste han år Remus istället.   
  
"Sätt dig ner, Sirius." sade Remus lungt. "Det räcker med att du är sen, du behöver inte starta bråk också."   
  
"Vadå 'sen'?" fräste Sirius till svar. "Ni var väl inte här mycket tidigare!"   
  
"Jo" mumlade Remus tankfullt. Han hade tagit James kvällsutgåva av The Daily Prophet, som han hade glömt i backfickan på sina byxor. "Vi har varit här i en timme. James ville vänta på att du kom själv, men eftersom du inte kom fick han anropa dig. Sätt dig ner."   
  
Sirius verkade ge upp och satte sig ner brevid Remus. James varulvshörsel skulle lätt hört vad de viskade om, ifall han hade koncentrerat sig, vilket han nu inte gjorde. Alltså hörde han inget annat än det tissel tassel som man vanligtvis hörde när någon viskade.   
  
Han började envist stega fram och tillbaka igen när dörren öppnades, och en sjuksköterska kom ut.   
  
"Kan fadern till barnet komma in?" frågade hon, och när James oroligt närmade sig henne log hon mot honom. "Ni kan vara lugn. Det är ett friskt och välskapt barn. In med sig..." sade hon och föste in honom i rummet. Rummet var lika vitt som allt ting annat, och jäms med väggarna stod kanske hundra olika sängar uppradade. Han såg sig om efter Lily, och undrade smått om det var hälsosamt att ha så många patienter på en och samma gång i ett rum, men han glömde snabbt bort de tankarna när han såg en ilsken röd prick avteckna sig mot allt det vita. Han gjorde en ansats till att springa, men då lade sköterskan en hand på hans axel. "Sprin inte, är du snäll." sade hon, men rösten var allt för hotfull för ett sånt vänligt ansikte. Han bestämde sig för att inte springa.   
  
Efter vad som kändes som en evighet, men egentligen bara var en minut och 43 sekunder (James räknade i huvudet), kom de fram till sängen. Lily satt nästan upprät i sängen. Hon badade i svett, men hade ett fridfullt ansiktsuttryck där hon satt och höll ett tygbylte som antagligen innehöll deras barn mot sitt bröst. Hon tittade upp mot James och log.   
  
"Nej men ser man på, här har vi pappsen Harry..." kvittrade hon till det lilla tygbyltet.   
  
James satte sig vid sängkanten och log mot henne. Hon såg så lugn och fridfull ut, som om hon vore lyckligast i världen, och inte hade någonting att oroa sig för. Han kände en stark tacksamhet och undrade, inte för sista gången, vad han gjort för att förtjäna en sån underbar människas kärlek.   
  
"Får jag se på honom?" frågade han andlöst och tittade på byltet.   
  
"Självklart." kvittrade hon lungt och räckte över byltet till honom.   
  
Han tappade nästan hakan.   
  
Det var nästan som att se sig själv i spegeln, om man bortsåg från åldern. Han hade ett precis likadant ansikte som han själv, och hade redan oreglerigt svart hår. Det enda som inte var likt honom var ögonen. Han hade Lilys ögon. James log åt tanken på hur många flickor han skulle snärja med de magnetiska ögonen.   
  
"Han liknar dig på pricken." sade Lily med nästan gråtmild röst. "Ååh, han är så söt..."   
  
James nickade andlöst. Han var så facinerad av lille Harry att han inte kunde svara. Efter att ha tittat på barnet i nästan en evighet kunde han försiktigt svara. "Men han har dina ögon." Han vågade släppa barnet med blicken och log mot Lily som hade lagt huvudet mot hans axel och tittade upp på honom med ett leende lekande på läpparna. Han kysste mjukt hennes panna, och hon flämtade till och slöt ögonen.   
  
"Nå, vad väntar du på?" frågade hon efter att han tittat på henne en lång stund. "Vill du inte visa upp honom för dina vänner?"   
  
"Nej men Lily, det kan jag inte göra." sade han mjukt. "Jag vill inte ta honom ifrån dig nu när han är alldeles..." Han kom inte längre, för han hade fastnat i Harrys blick. Han var lugn och stilla precis som sin mor, och lyfte upp en liten hand och grep tag i James näsa.   
  
"Joho då, det kan du visst det." lugnade Lily. "Jag måste ändå duscha mig och göra mig iordning. Dessutom har de redan lagt sina skyddsbesvärjelser över honom. Du skulle ha sett, han grät inte över huvudtaget. Han var jättemodig."   
  
James drog sig till minnes att hans mamma hade sagt att det var likadant med honom. Han flyttade sig ur vägen med lille Harry i famnen när personalen hjälpte Lily att komma på fötter. De ledde iväg henne in i ett sidorum, och James började försiktigt gå mot dörren till väntrummet.   
  
När han kom ut sprang alla fram till honom för att se på barnet. Sirius var framme först och tittade storögt på den lilla försvarslösa varelsen i James famn... Eller försvarslös och försvarslös, med tanke på att hans far vad varulv och skulle kunna försvara honom ganska bra om han skulle bli tvingad.   
  
Sirius skrattade plötsligt, och Harry, som stängt ögonen och sommnat, vaknade igen och grep tag i Sirius näsa.   
  
"Rätt åt dig." skrattade James.   
  
"Han har ditt hår." Konstaterade Remus, som tittade ner på Harry över axeln på James.   
  
"Just det!" fnissade Sirius. "Tänk så många Galleoner ni kommer spara på kammar! Det kommer inte göra någon nytta att kamma honom, alltså behöver ni ju inte köpa några."   
  
Peter tittade upp över James andra axel, även om han var tvungen att stå på tå för att nå. "Men han har Lilys ögon."   
  
Lilys synvinkel   
  
Hon såg sig om i rummet när hon lät lille Harry dricka från hennes bröst. Hon hade ont i hela kroppen, mest den nedre delen, men hennes hjärta skuttade av lycka. Hennes lille son... Det var otroligt att tänka på det. Hon kände sig inte mycket äldre än han, men endå var det hennes son. Han var så söt med sina små gröna ögon och svarta hår. Håret och nästan allt annat i utseendet var James. Allt förutom ögonen. De var hennes, och nu förstod hon äntligen vad James menade när han sade att hennes ögon var magnetiska. Hon kunde inte släppa honom med blicken, även om hon skulle försöka.   
  
Det enda hon kunde komma ihåg ifrån själva födseln var ett virrvarv av smärta, gråt, och skrik. Ändå kändes det som om hon varit lycklig hela tiden.   
  
Hon tittade upp ifrån Harrys ansikte när hon hörde steg närma sig. Det var James som kom gående och såg ut att kämpa för att inte springa fram till henne. Hon log mot honom och kände hur hon fullkomligt älskade James och Harry. De var hennes familj nu, och hon var ivrig att ösa sin kärlek över dem. Men just nu var hon alldeles för trött och utmattad.   
  
Hon tittade ner på Harry igen.   
  
"Nej men ser man på, här har vi pappsen Harry..." kvittrade hon lyckligt.   
  
James satte sig vid sängkanten och log mot henne. "Får jag se på honom?" frågade han sedan andlöst med blicken mot Harry.   
  
"Självklart." kvittrade hon igen, och räckte försiktigt över honom till sin far. Han hade ändå slutat att sussa för tillfället. James toh imot honom och tittade ner i byltet med en fuktig blick och ett leende på läpparna. "Han liknar dig på pricken... Ååh, han är så söt." Hon kämpade för att inte gråta av lycka, och lade huvudet på James axlar. Han verkade inte ens märka det.   
  
James nickade andlöst, som om han inte visste vad han skulle säga. Hon förstod honom så väl. "Men han har dina ögon." sade han slutligen och tittade in i hennes ögon. Han kysste henne på pannan, och av någon anledning sände det små elektriska impulser igenom hela hennes kropp. Om hon inte vore så trött skulle hon skrattat. Så detta är vad som kallas ett laddat ögonblick.   
  
Hon slöt ögonen och tänkte tillbaka på sitt liv. Mugglarskolan... James på båten... Hogwarts... James och hon i Hogsmeade... Hon och James i Önskerummet... Bröllopet... När de fick reda på att Harry skulle komma...   
  
"Nå," sade hon efter ett tag, fortfarande med ögonen slutna. "Vad väntar du på? Vill du inte visa upp honom för dina vänner?" James började omedelbart protestera. "Joho då, det kan du visst det." lugnade hon honom. "Jag måste ändå duscha mig och göra mig iordning. Dessutom har de redan lagt sina skyddsbesvärjelser över honom. Du skulle ha sett, han grät inte över huvudtaget. Han var jättemodig."   
  
Hon kände hur James reste sig upp, och hur sjuksköterskorna tog tag i hennes armar och försiktigt hjälpte henne på fötter. Hon höll fortfarande ögonen slutna, och tänkte ännu en gång på sitt liv. Hon stapplade med vem det än var som ledde henne, och snart kände hon hur varmt vatten rann ner över hennes kropp, som kändes som om en ångvält just kört över den. Nu öppnade hon försiktigt ögonen, och lät vattnet skölja henne ren. Hon kände hur allting rann av henne och hon slöt ögonen igen och njöt.   
  
"Harry Potter." sade hon tyst för sig själv. "Välkommen till världen, Harry Potter."   
  
Utdrag ur "Läran om Trollkarlars Gener" av prof. G. Lümbrecher   
  
När en trollkarl eller häxa kommer till världen känns de lätt igen på två faktorer. Dels har de oftast redan fått hår, och dels har de redan öppnat ögonen och har redan från början den ögonfärg de kommer att ha i resten av livet.   
  
Det var det och VHS 


	6. Lejonungen

Prolouge   
  
Det har gått ungefär ett år sedan vi senast träffade Lily, James och deras nyfödde son Harry. Nu är han inte längre fullt så nyfödd längre, och har redan lärt sig några få ord. James och Lily har stigit i graderna på sina arbeten, och har gått med i fenixorden, som gurndats av deras gamla rektor. Där lär de känna Hagrid bättre, som de under sin skoltid bara kände som nyckelväktare. James hade i och för sig stött på honom oändliga gånger i den förbjudna skogen, men han hade aldrig lärt känna honom privat. Nu var han en av familjens närmsta vänner, även om han aldrig skulle gå om Sirius och de andra.   
  
Potters har redan nu gömt sig för dödsätarna, då de hörde att Voldemort var ute efter lille Harry. Ingen visste riktigt varför, bara att han inte hade några lyckönskningar i sinnet.   
  
Lilys synvinkel   
  
Hon log åt James där han satt på den röda vardagsrumsmattan och lekte med lille Harry. Harry hade just upptäckt att hans far bar glasögon, och roade sig med att rycka åt sig dem varje gång han kom åt. Efter att ha förlorat sina glasögon ett flertal gånger, hade James slutligen lärt sig att ta av sig glasögonen i förväg.   
  
Men den här gången hade han glömt bort det, och fick ångra det bittert. Harry greptag i glasögonen och en sekund senare höll Harry ännu en nalle i handen. James och Lily hade slutat att bli förvånade vid det här laget. Det hade varit speciellt och spännande de tio första gångerna han fick sin nalle att sväva, fick sin mamma att somna, trollade bort sina grönsaker från tallriken och frågade om efterrätt ("Tåta! Tåta!").   
  
Hon tittade ut genom fönstret och struntade i James försök att förklara för Harry att det var hans glasögon, och att han kunde hämta Harrys riktiga nalle om han förvandlade tillbaka dem till glasögon igen.   
  
Det skymmning och längs hela gången som ledde upp till huset stod det uppradade små pumpor med ondskefulla ansikten utskyrna på framsidan och med ett värmeljus innuti.   
  
Trots att allt verkade så lungt så kunde hon inte ungå att oroa sig. Hon hade inte alls gillat att ändra hemlikhetsväktare från Sirius till Peter, men Sirius visste att Voldemort skulle misstänka att de skulle använda honom, och han visste att han aldrig skulle motstå en imperiusförbannelse, alltså rådde han dem att lämna över hemligheten till Peter, som gunde gömma sig ganska bra, med tanke på att han kunde förvandla sig till en råtta.   
  
Lily hade tyckt att det var en bra idé, ända tills hon såg att Peter var väldigt ivrig att axla ansvaret. Det hade han aldrig varit innan.   
  
"Du behöver inte vara orolig." sade James, som ställt sig brevid henne och också han tittade ut genom fönstret. Han bar den hysteriskt roade Harry på axlarna, och såg trots sina tröstande ord ganska orolig ut han också. "Peter är lojal. Han klarar det."   
  
Lily skakade uppgivet på huvudet. "Varför kunde vi inte bara låta Dumbledore vara vår hemlighetsväktare? Han erbjöd ju sig faktiskt frivilligt."   
  
James var tyst en stund, innan han drog en lång suck. "Du vet att Dumbledore är för upptagen med Fenixorden, och att han inte kan undvara att oroa sig för oss." sade han, och hon visste att han hade rätt.   
  
Det var helt tyst, sånär som på vinden som ven utomhus, och de små lätta regndropparna som slog imot fönstret. Harry hade slutat skratta och härmade sina föräldrar med att titta ut genom fönstret.   
  
"Gubbe." sade Harry plötsligt och pekade ut i mörkret. "Gubbe!"   
  
James skakade på huvudet och satte ner lille Harry på golvet. Såfort han återfått balansen sprang den lille pojken iväg för att hitta på något bus igen, och Lily följde efter honom genom vardagsrummet.   
  
Elden i den öppnaspisen kastade sitt varam sken över den röda fotöljen och soffan som stod framför den. Det generöst tillyxade ekbordet var mörkbrunt i färgen, och hade en besvärjelse över sig som skyddade den från att brännas av te kittlar eller liknande. I elden hängde en kittel just för tillfälllet och puttrade. Innan hon rest sig från soffan för att titta ut genom fönstret, hade Lily rört om i kitteln som innehöll ett nytt lager Lycaninvulva. Lily lyfte upp Harry i sin famn och gick upp på övervåningen och in i Harrys rum. Hon var tvungen att hoppa mellan alla leksaks-fria plättar av golv, och efter viss möda var hon framme vid vaggan och lade ner Harry i den. Själv satte hon sig brevid honom på en stol och började vagga honom fram och tillbaka i sängen samtidigt som hon nynnade   
  
Vinden ryter i Lejon grop, ungen sussar så sött   
  
Värmen strömmar från modern hans, vars kärlek aldrig dött.   
  
Ungen drömmer i hemmets dunkel, om nya äventyr   
  
Men än har natten inte flytt, han får vänta tills dagen gryr.   
  
Om ungen visste vad hans mor älskade honom,   
  
Att hon alltid skulle vara där för honom,   
  
Oavsett hans ben förde honom,   
  
Skulle han vara tacksam då,   
  
När alla äventyr var slut?   
  
Hon suckade och frågade sigsjälv varför hon sjöng en sån sorgsen låt, men det var sånt hennes hjärta var, och det speglade sig antagligen på hennes sånger. Den här sången hade hon kommit på själv, vilket förklarade oron inom henne. Anledningen till att det inte fanns någonting om Lejonungens far, var för att hon från början tänkt skriva en vers om honom också, men inte kom på några bra rimm. Hon bestämde sig för att hon en dag skulle sätta sig ner och skriva färdigt sin sång, men inte idag. Dessutom hade Harry redan somnat, omedveten om hur sorgsen låten var.   
  
Hon tassade försiktigt ut ur rummet och gick ner för trappan, men halvägs nere slängde hon en blick ut genom fönstret som hon tittat igenom förut, och såg en man komma gåendes längs gången. Han var lång och reslig, hade grå mantel, och röda ögon som glöd av ren ondska...   
  
James synvinkel   
  
Han slog sig ner i sin fotölj och plockade upp kvällsutgåvad av The Daily Prophet som Harry hade slängt på marken. Han lutade sig tillbaka, suckade lättjefullt, och letade upp en penna till korsorden. Just som han satte pennan mot pappret hände det som inte fick hända.   
  
Han hade ända sedan han gick sitt tredje år på Hogwarts vetat att han var annorlunda, men han hade inte berättat det för någon, inte ens Lily. Det var det enda han skämdes över, och var rädd för inom sigsjälv, för han visste att en dag skulle han ställas inför en enorm prövning.   
  
Han visste vad som skulle hända.   
  
Han hörde Lilys mjuka sång sväva ner för trappan, och insöp den lila tröst rösten medförde, för texten var alldeles för sorgsen.   
  
Han kände hur allt blod försvann ur hans ansikte, hur hjärtat nästan hade slutat slå. Han visste.   
  
"...Om ungen visste vad hans mor älskade honom,"   
  
Han svalde och tänkte på sin egna mor när hon var i livet. Hon hade alltid älskat honom, men det upptäckte han för sent, och han hade aldrig förlåtit sigsjälv för det.   
  
"...Att hon alltid skulle vara där för honom,"   
  
James mamma var inte där längre, inte så att han kunde se henne, men han visste att hon någonstans fortfarande var med honom. Han bara visste.   
  
"...Oavsett hans ben förde honom,"   
  
Skulle hans mamma vara stolt om hon såg honom idag? Skulle hans pappa vara det?   
  
"...Skulle han vara tacksam då,"   
  
Han hade aldrig hunnit växa upp och förklara sin tacksamhet för dem, men nu var han tacksam för att han haft så underbara föräldrar som han haft.   
  
"...När alla äventyr var slut?"   
  
Han visste redan nu att det inte var länge kvar tills hans egna äventyr var slut. Han hade kännt det, han visste att Voldemort var någonstans i närheten, och han visste att det inte var någon idé att varna Lily. Han visste att de skulle dö, och det var ingen mening med att dö flyende, när man lika gärna kunde dö kämpandes.   
  
Just då kom Lily ner för trappan, med ett sorgset uttryck i ansiktet, ett uttryck han börjat se allt för ofta hos henne på sista tiden. Hon tittade ut genom fönstret och frös till.   
  
Han ställde sig tungt upp ur soffan och mötte hennes skräckslagna ansikts uttryck. Han ville inte beröva hennes hopp, så han skrek "Lily, det är han! Ta Harry och fly! Jag försöker hålla honom tillbaka." Hon vände sig om och började springa upp för trappan igen, två steg i taget. När hon kom upp stannade hon och vände sig om.   
  
"Jag älskar dig." sade hon tyst.   
  
James log mot henne och svarade "Och jag dig. Fly. Nu!"   
  
Hon sprang in i Harrys rum, och just då sprängdes dörren till entréhallen och en mängd flisor susade in i vardagsrummet genom dörren till hallen. Sekunderna senare stod han där. Lord Voldemort, James föräldrars mördare, hans värsta fiende och rädsla. Voldemort mötte hans skräckslagna blick med ett iskallt hånflin, som fick hans ansikte att likna en dödskalle mer än något annat.   
  
"Just precis, frukta Lord Voldemort" hånskrattade han och tog ett steg närmare honom. James tog ett fast grepp om sin trollstav och höjde den mot Voldemort, som inte stannade.   
  
"Lamslå!" ropade James panikslaget, men besvärjelsen studsade på Voldemorts kropp och slog i golvet. Det enda som fanns kvar var ett fräsande brännmärke.   
  
"Dåre." skrattade Voldemort. "Ingen kan skada mig. Jag är odödlig."   
  
James hade slutligen accepterat sitt öde. Han visste att hans äventyr var slut, men om han pratade kunde han ge Lily och Harry tid att fly. "Om du är så odödlig som du säger, så..."   
  
Voldemort köpte inte det enkla tricket, utan hade redan höjt sin trollstav och uttalat en förbannelse som var så mörk och ond att James inte kunde urskilja orden.   
  
Den susade rakt in i mellangärdet på James, som tappade andan. När han rätade på sig kände han en skärande smärta där förbannelsen träffat.   
  
Förbluffad såg han på hur hans fingrar plötsligt började bli grå, få sprickor och falla i bitar. Smärtan var så intensiv att James hjärna domnade bort av ansträngningen. Det enda James kunde titta på var hur hans armar och ben ruttnade bort inför hans ögon. Hela tiden åt sig föruttnelsen uppåt, började vid längsta fingerspetsen eller tåspetsen, och åt sig därefter upp för benet eller armen.   
  
Snart kände James hur han ramlade ihop på golvet --Hans ben hade försvunnit-- och såg på Hur Voldemort stod och skrattade ovanför honom. Ett högt och isande gällt skratt. James kände hur föruttnelsen grep hans organ och huvud, och han visste att nu var han död. Allt fladdrade till för hans ögon, och han slöt ögonen för sista gången. Till hans förvåning upptäckte han hur allt blev gradvis ljusare igen, hur allt kom till fokus igen. Han hade aldrig tidigare känt sig så levande. Alla hans sinnen var på helspänn, och han var inte längre galen av smärta. Allt var lungt. Under sig såg han Voldemort skratta åt den grå skelettet som en gång varit hans kropp, och såg på hur föruttnelsen spred sig i huset, angrep hyllor, bord, stolar, soffor...   
  
Voldemort log sitt elaka leende, höjde trollstaven, och vrålade "Morsmorde!"   
  
En grön dödskalle svävade ut ur spetsen på hans trollstav, och vidare ut genom ett föster för att börja sväva runt taket. Han visste inte hur han visste, men han visste att den snurrade runt taket, han bara visste. Det var som om allting var glasklart och begripligt.   
  
Voldemort log en sista gång när James favoritfotölj föll i bitar, sedan vända han sig upp och började gå mot trappan, men med en smäll försvann han, och James kände hur han uppenbarade sig igen inne i Harrys rum. Han ville se vad som hände, och omedelbart svävade han i taket innuti Harrys rum istället.   
  
Lily skrek och försökte värja sig med händerna när hon ställde sig mellan vaggan och Voldemort.   
  
Voldemort skrattade sitt iskalla och hatfyllda skratt. "Flytta på dig, din dumma flicka! Flytta på dig säger jag!" Rösten var inte road, snarare brådskande.   
  
"Nej, gör vad ni vill, men skada inte Harry! Jag ber er, skona honom, jag gör vad ni..."   
  
"Flytta på dig säger jag!" vrålade Voldemort, nu med tydlig panik i rösten, för Harry hade vaknat och börjat illtjuta.   
  
Stå på dig! Tänkte James hårt. Stå på dig, min lilja. Jag är stolt över dig.   
  
Det var som om Lily kunde höra orden, för plötsligt stålsate hon sig och sade med kyligt hatfull röst som samtidigt darrade av oro, men James visste att hon var orolig för Harry, inte sitt egna liv. "Nej." sade hon nästan ohörbart.   
  
Voldemort gapskrattade åt kvinnan som mest såg ut som ett barn jämfört med honom. "Avada Kedavra!"   
  
En grön stråle skickades ut ur Voldemorts trollstav och sekunderna senare ramlade Lilys kropp ihop vid hans fötter, och James kände en annan närvaro i rummet.   
  
"James, vad kommer hända Harry?" frågade Lily oroligt. Han visste inte vart hon befann sig, men det spelade ingen roll längre.   
  
James suckade. "Jag tror att vi båda vet." sade han kort. "Snart kommer vår familj att vara tillsammans. För evigt."   
  
Voldemort log ett isande leende mot det lilla barnet i vaggan, och höjde långsamt sin trollstav, som om det inte fanns någon brådska i världen. "Avada Kedavra!" vrålade han över Harrys skrik, och ytterligare en grön stråle sköt ut ifrån spetsen. James önskade han kunde blunda, men det gick inte. Han hade ingen kropp att blunda med.   
  
Han väntade sig att skriken skulle upphöra, att han skulle känna närvaron av sin son vilket ögonblick som helst, men till både hans och Lilys förvåning hände till en början ingenting. Voldemort såg förskräckt ut, och höjde trollstaven för att försöka igen, men just då hördes det en överjordlig ton långt borta i ingenstans. Voldemort såg sig omkring.   
  
Ljudet var högt och gällt, men endå lugnande och ljuvligt. Det var en stor sorg i den ordlösa songen, och plötsligt blev allting tyst.   
  
Harrys kropp fick en vit aura omkring sig. Den växte sig starkare och starkare, och ljudet var tillbaka igen. Det överröstade Voldemorts förhäxningar som han ideligen skickade mot det lilla barnet, men som omedelbart studsade bort igen.   
  
Ljuset blev till en stråle som liknade en tentakel av något slag. Den började genast söka igenom rummet på jakt efter Voldemort, som med ett skrik slängde trollstaven ifrån sig och sprang mot den öppna dörren. Den smällde igen i ansiktet på honom, och han kunde inte rubba den.   
  
Han såg sig desperat om efter en annan utväg, och fick syn på fönstret, men innan han äns hunnit tänka tanken hade tentakeln spärrat vägen för honom. Harry skrek fortfarande ifrån sin vagga.   
  
Voldemort drog sig bakåt mot dörren igen och gjorde ett nytt gagnlöst försök att öppna den. Tentakeln hade hela tiden spetsen riktad mot Voldemort, som nu gick ner på knä och snyftade ömkligt.   
  
"Nåd.." Försökte han, men tentakelt kom bara närmre. "Jag menade det inte, jag..."   
  
Voldemort blev tyst. Tentakeln hade skjutit fram i en sådan hastighet att James inte ens hade uppfattat det. Den hade penetrerat Voldemorts bröstkorg, och fläkt loss kött och benflisor som susade i väg genom luften och landade med ett litet slafs på väggen bakom honom. Voldemort var fortfarande vid liv, för hela hans kropp vred sig i spasmer, och han skrek ut en smärta så överjordisk att James inte ens kunde börja förstå sig på den. Voldemort skrek så högt han kunde, och sedan vreds rösten till ett ihåligt ylande som från en varg, för att slutligen låta någonting som kunde liknas med en demon.   
  
En svärta spredsig från såret, långsamt och försiktigt, som för att se till att han skulle känna smärtan tillräckligt länge för att hinna ångra den dag han föddes tvåhundra gånger om.   
  
James önskade att han kunde hålla för öronen, så stark var ångesten i skriket, och trots att det var hans svurna fiende så kände han medlidande med den ömkliga trasdockan som ryckte där den satt spetsad på tentakeln.   
  
James visste inte hur länge skrikandet pågått när hela Voldemort var alldeleskolsvart, och han började svälla upp. Långsamt, och med ännu mer plågade skrik än innan, växte Voldemort till dubbelstorlek innan han sprängdes med ett sista överjordiskt tjut. Svart blod och kött flög iväg i alla riktningar, men ingenting träffade Harry som slutat skrika och snyftade lite lätt för sig själv.   
  
Lilys synvinkel   
  
De såg på när det som återstod av Voldemort kröp in i väggarna, och hon förundrades varför hon inte kunde känna Voldemorts närvaro, eller tala till honom. Hon kände efter och med en suck delade hon med sig av sina misstankar till James.   
  
"Det är inte över." suckade hon, och hon kände hur James nickade. "Det har just börjat."   
  
De hörde små steg i trappan, och de visste redan nu vem det var. Peter kom in i rummet och såg Voldemorts trollstav på golvet. Lily kände en stark avsky för manen som kallat sig deras vän. Voldemorts svarta skalla låg fortfarande och pyrde på golvet. "Mästare!" flämtade Peter ömkligt och sjönk ner vid skallen när den sakta smälte bort. Han sade ingenting, utan plockade upp Voldemorts trollstav ifrån golvet och närmade sig Harry. Men en blick på den plats Voldemorts skalle legat, fick honom att komma på andra tankar, och han flydde istället Huset, just som dörren smäldes upp igen, och riktigt tunga steg hördes i trappan, följt av ett brak när Hagrid trampade igenom tredje trappsteget som murknat efter Voldemorts förbannelse mot James. Halvjätten svor halvstressat och när han kom in i rummet var han tvungen att flämta till av förskräckelse. Alla spår av Voldemort var borta, men hennes egan kroppp låg fortfarande framför Harrys vagga. Att hon var död kunde man se tydligt på blixtärret i pannan och de stirrande glasartade ögonen.   
  
Hagrid gav till en ljudlig snörvling och dolde ansiktet i ärmen, backade ut ur rummet och började vråla av sorg. Han förstod inte att Harry fortfarande var levande, och att Voldemort var tillfälligt besegrad.   
  
Turligt nog började också Harry stortjuta när han hörde Hagrids vrå, så Hagrid tystnade chockat och nästan smög sig fram till vaggan. När han var tillräckligt nära för att se barnet jublade han till, men avbröt sig mitt i, och såg fundersam ut. Han såg ärret i Harrys panna, det visste Lily, och det var det som förvirrade honom.   
  
Hagrid tog upp lille Harry i famnen och gav honom en mycket kittlande kyss, med tanke på allt skägg. Lille Harry skrattade glatt, omedveten om att hans föräldrar dött. Hagrid började mumla någon vaggsång som var uppblandad med en hel del snörvlande.   
  
I fjärran hörde de ljudet av en motorcykel, och både Lily och James kände att Sirius närmade sig. Ungefär samtidigt som Hagrid klev ut genom dörren, rasade taket in, och med en hård duns landade Sirius på sin flygande motorcykel.   
  
"Hagrid, vad har hänt?" frågade han skräckslaget. "Var är James?"   
  
"James e död." svarade Hagrid med grötig röst.   
  
"Lily?" frågade Sirius som om han redan visste svaret.   
  
"Död." konstaterade Hagrid med ostadig röst och började snyfta igen.   
  
"Herregud." mumlade Sirius och började gråta han också. Hagrid gick fram och försökte trösta honom.   
  
"Så ja, Sirius." sade han i ett försökt till lugnande röst, men hans snyftade också. "Harry klarade sig i varje fall."   
  
Sirius slutade omedelbart att snyfta. "Va? Gjorde han?" han lät med ens mycket lugnare.   
  
"Ja, konstigt nog." sade Hagrid och tittade ömt på Harry. "Dumbledore sa åt mig å hämta honom. Visste redan vad som hänt."   
  
"Ge honom till mig, Hagrid." sade Sirius. "Jag är ju trots allt hans gudfar."   
  
"Nej," protesterade Hagrid besämt. "Jag har fått order direkt från Dumbledore att ta Harry tilll sina mugglarsläktingar, ingen annat."   
  
"Men snälla, han skulle inte ha något imot att jag tog hand om honom." bedjade Sirius.   
  
"Lessen, Sirius." sade Hagrid och började gå mot grinden, men Sirius stoppade honom.   
  
"Vänta Hagrid." ropade han. "Ta motorcykeln istället. Så går det fortare."   
  
Hagrid stannade och tittade forksande på honom. "Ta din motorcykel? Du älskar ju den där saken!"   
  
Sirius log. "Jag älskar Harry mer. Skynda dig iväg nu!"   
  
Hagrid satte sig på motorcykeln, vars stöddämpare åkte i botten, och Lily hoppades att Sirius skulle ha vett nog att fly. Ingen visste att de hade bytat hemlighetsväktare till Peter, och till sin stora lättnad såg de hur Sirius förvandlade sig till en hund och sprang in i skogen bakom huset.   
  
"Lily, det är dags att lämna Harry nu." sade James brevid henne.   
  
Lily nickade lungt, och tillsammans lämnade de jordelivet med sin son i händerna på Hagrid halvjätten och Dumbledore, världens näst mäktigaste trollkarl...   
  
Det Var Det och VHS 


	7. BONUSKAPITEL 1

James och Lily   
  
Prolouge  
  
Ledsen allihopa, men den här gången kommer Lily inte att vara med, men det är inte för att jag tycker Lily är tråkig eller något, utan för att jag helt enkelt kände för att skriva om James. Jag ska antagligen göra att bonuskapitel med Lily också, men det får vänta. Jag ska nämligen snart fortsätta på den riktiga James och Lily berättelsen.  
  
Denna berättelse innehåller ganska hårt språk, kylig ironi, kallblodighet och sist men inte minst, extremt hatiska antydningar mot dödsätare... Alltså, R-klass på denna delen, men inte därför att Lily och James ska ha roligt ;)   
  
En dag på jobbet för James  
  
Den hotfulla stämningen låg tung i luften i det mörka, trånga rummet där James hölls fången. Det var kallt och fuktigt och luktade instängt och unket. Han försökte förgäves leta efter en flyktväg, men han visste att han inte skulle hitta någon. Runt omkring honom fanns bara mörk och dålig betong som var täckt med alger. Han kom ihåg den gången i fängelsehålorna när han väntat på att Lily skulle dyka upp så han kunde fråga ut henne på date. Inte heller då fanns det någon flyktväg...  
Det gjorde ont att tänka på Lily, så han lät bli. Han kanske aldrig skulle träffa henne igen, aldrig hinna bli far.  
  
De hade bestämt sig för att gifta sig en vecka tidigare, och sedan dess hade James varit väldigt tankspridd och oförsiktig, vilket resulterat att han hamnade i sin nuvarande situation.  
Det enda som kunde urskiljas i mörkret var en grupp gråglänsande, ansiktslösa masker. Dödsätare, hans svurna fiender.  
Han hörde hur de skrattade och viskade sinsemellan, skröt om hur skickliga de var, och lyckönskade varandra med "Mörkrets herre kommer bli mycket nöjd..."  
  
Han kände sig illamående. Inte för att han kanske skulle dö och bli toryrerad, utan helt enkelt för att han avskydde dödsätare över allt annat. Deras ledare hade mördat hans föräldrar, och han hade svurit på att se på när Voldemort går under.  
  
Det hela började med att Monsterögat Moody hade tipsat honom om en dödsätare som var intresserad av att ge information till ministeriet, och James hade såklart bestämt sig för att ta sig till dödsätaren utan att göra några efterforskningar eller vidta några som helst försiktighetsåtgärder. Det hade gått bra alla andra gånger, och då hade bara alla åtgärder varit onödiga.  
Den missen skulle han få sota för nu. Dödsätarna hade legat i bakhåll för honom och efter en kort duell som resulterade i tre dödsätares död, hade de lyckats lamslå honom. James visste inte hur länge han varit borta, eller var de fört honom, bara att det var väldigt liten chans att ministeriet skulle hitta honom i tid, eller hitta honom överhuvudtaget. Han slöt ögonen för att slippa se de äckliga dödsätarkrypen framför sig. Omedelbart försvann illamåendet.  
  
"Vi borde sätta ut vakter runt huset." sade en silkeslen och ironisk röst. "Jag tror att ministeriet kommer att leta efter sin... Fantastiska Potter."  
  
James bet sigsjälv i tungan av ilska. Han kände igen den rösten. "Jasså, Snape. Tänk att få söta på ditt flottiga ansikte här. Inte undra på att du bär mask. De andra skulle väl kräkas av att se på dig..."  
  
"Tyst, Potter!" fräste Snape och James log glatt åt att han lyckats få bort den silkeslena tonen. "Silencio!"   
  
Han var inte glad åt att han förlorade förmågan att prata. Han försökte slänga sig mot honom, fälla ut sina klor och bita honom i strupen, känna hans söta blod mot sin tunga... Han morrade nere i halsgropen.  
Han tryckte undan vargens känslor, och lugnade ner sig. Hans varulvsstyrka hjälpte honom inte mot magiska band.  
  
"Sådär ja, Potter." gullade Snape. "Snäll vovve?"   
  
Dödsätarna skrattade försmädligt.  
  
"Ut med er! Sätt vakt!" kommenderade Snape till dödsätarna och vände sig mot dem, och till James förvåning lydde de. Omedelbat började de röra på sig och gick ut genom en dörr till höger om James, som antog att det hade uttalats en anti-spöktrasnferans förbannelse över rummet. Är Snape någon sorts ledare? tänkte James förvånat. Vem vill ha en sån idiot som befäl?   
När alla var ute vände sig Snape mot James igen, och James kunde ana sig till det kyliga leendet bakom masken. Snape höjde sin trollstav, och log ännu mer. "Nu så, Potter, ska vi se hur du klarar dig mot Cruciatus, min egna lilla favoritförbannelse. Crucio!"  
  
Smärtan som pulserade genom hans kropp var så obeskrivligt intensiv att hans egna hjärna knappt kunde fatta det. Blodet kokade i hans ådror, skelettet smälte av värmen och smulades sönder, bara för att sedan läkas igen. Hans skinn sprack upp och han doppades i saltbad samtidigt som tusentals knivar penetrerade hans mest privata kroppsdelar.  
  
Men han skrek inte. Han kunde inte röra sig, vilket han var tacksam för, eftersom han antagligen bara skulle krälat runt på marken av smärta. Han tittade bara Snape rakt i ögonen.  
Snape fällde upp masken som ett slags visir, och James såg att han verkade väldigt osäker, men trots det fortsatte han tortyrera James i vad som kändes som en evighet.  
  
Kallsvetten som dök upp i pannan kunde James tyvärr inte dölja, och när Snape såg det log han skadeglatt och avslutade tortyren.  
  
"Var inte det uppiggande?" skrattade han. "Finite Silencium!"  
  
Plötsligt återfick James talförmågan, men han anväde den inte, utan fortsatte bara stirra på Snape, som börjat stega fram och tillbaka i rummet med sina grå ögon fästa vid honom.   
  
Plötsligt hörde han ett avlägset vrål, knappt hörbart. Snape hade också hört det, och fäste blicken på dörren brevid James.  
  
James koncentrerade sig på ljudet. Han lät varghörseln ta över.  
  
"För ministeriet!" vrålade någon just med en röst som var fylld av självsäkerhet och stridsglädje. James kunde ha skrattat. Det var Frank Longbottom, och antagligen hans fru också. Snape hade inte hört detta, utan fortsatte gå omkring och fortsätta håna James som satt fast på... Ja, vad var det egentligen? Han tittade neråt så mycket det gick och upptäckte att det var någon typ av skranglig stol han blivit magiskt bunden vid.  
James lyssnde inte på Snapes hån.  
  
"Vad tusan håller de på med?" frågade Snape i ett försök att låta oberörd, men hans oroliga blick avslöjade att så var inte fallet.  
  
James log. "Ministeriet är här." sade han lungt. "De är här för att ta hand om dig och dina dödsätarvänner."   
  
"Dröm vidare." fräste Snape. "Ingen kan hitta oss här, vi..."  
  
Genom taket på det mörka rummet hördes en hög smäll, och dödsätares förvånade skrik. James antog att han antagligen befan sig i någon sorts källare, vilket stämde in på fukten och kylan. De lyssnade till strömmen av förbannelser och besvärjelser som uttalades efter varandra, Snape med skräckslaget ansikts uttryck, medans James skrattade glatt när han hörde hur Frank uttalade en cruciatus förbannelse på en dödsätare som skrek av smärta.  
  
Ett par minuter senare blev det tyst på övervåningen, och Snape väntade spänt på att höra om det var dödsätarna eller Aurorerna som vunnit striden. James stirrade hela tiden på Snape med ett hysteriskt skadeglatt hånleende. James önskade att han kunde komma loss och med sina bara händer slita av Snape huvudet. Vilket han lätt skulle kunna göra med sin varulvsstyrka.  
  
Plötsligt badade rummet i ljus. En dörr till höger om James hade just öppnats och någon sprungit in i rummet. Ingen av dem såg om det var en dödsätare eller Auror i det skarpa ljuset, men Snape tog det säkra före det osäkra.  
  
"Avada Kedavra!" vrålade han, och en grön stråle susade iväg mot siluhetten av trollkarlen, som föll. Han var död innan han ens hunnit slå i golvet. James blinkade några gånger för att försöka att få ögonen att vänja sig vid ljuset snabbare.  
När blicken väl vant sig såg han en dödsätare på marken, och han jublade glatt.  
  
"Håll käft!" vrålade Snape och kastade en blick mot James som var nästan lika smutsig som sitt flottiga hår.  
  
"Vad är det Snorgräsen?" flinade James. Snorgräsen var ett öknamn på Snape som Sirius kommit på vid en trolldryckslektion under deras sjätte år. Snape skulle koka en anti-förkylnings trolldryck, men han var för upptagen med att stirra ögonen ur sig på en slytherin tjej med mörkt hår som satt brevid honom. Frånvarande hade han stoppat huvudingrediensen, snörgräs, i munnen och tuggat på den i tron att det var hans fjäderpenna. I själva verket var det Remus som snabbt lagt snorgräset på det ställe Snape hade sin fjäderpenna i vanliga fall. Snape förstod först inte vad som hade hänt när hans näsa plötsligt sprutade ut snor på flickan han tittat på. Han hade förvånat vänt på huvudet och kollat på Lucious Malfoy, som då också fick sig en dusch.  
Snape fick ta sig till sjukhusflygeln ensam så gott det gick med en näsa som sprutade snor på golvet som han sedan själv halkade i. I flera veckor efter det kunde man fortfarande se Lucious springa in på en toalett och snabbt tvätta håret med tvål och vatten.  
  
Snape gillade inte att kallas snorgräsen på den tiden, och han gillade det inte nu heller, men han var för upptagen med att stänga till dörren på magiskt vis för att ens höra James. När dörren väl var stängd kröp han ihop bakom stolen som James var fastbunden i. James önskade nu mer än någonsin att dödsätarna använt sig av vanliga rep istället för magiska.  
  
"Vi vet att du är där inne, dödsätare!" Hördes Franks röst igenom dörren. "Och vi vet att du har James där inne hos dig. Jag hoppas för din skull att han fortfarande är vid liv. Dementorer lär inte vara speciellt bra på att kyssas vad jag har hört. Det skulle vara tråkigt att behöva utsätta dig för en date med en."  
  
James skrattade hjärtligt, och han hörde flera av Aurorerna utanför dörren skratta med honom men Snape verkade inte road. "Han lever för tillfället, vilket ni just hörde, men inte länge till om ni inte ger er av!"  
  
Det blev tyst utanför dörren. "Du skulle aldrig våga döda honom." sade Frank med sin stadiga och orädda röst, men James visste att sånna här situationer brukade sluta tråkigt, och det visste Frank också.  
  
"Inte?" frågade Snape hånfullt. "Tja, för att visa att jag inte är rädd för att utföra de oförlåtliga förbannelserna så ska jag gladeligen tortyrera lille Jamie-Famie."  
  
James hatade när Snape kallade honom det, men han koncentrerade sig på att inte skrika av förbannelsen som Snape uttalat över honom. Han kände den välbekanta smärtan, men han skrek inte, utan tittade bara på Snape och log med tillgjort ömkande leende.  
  
"Vi hör inget." hördes Franks röst igenom dörren. Frank visste att James kunde uthärda Cruciatus, men han ville få Snape att gripas av panik. Om han gjorde det kunde han sedan lugna honom, vilket skulle öka Snapes förtroende för honom, och på så sätt kanske Frank kunde övertala honom att släppa James. Det var standard åtgärder vid en gisslansituation som inefattade en Auror. Andra Aurorer var nämligen tränad i hur de skulle kunna styra upp situationen om förhandlaren inte lyckades lugna dödsätaren.   
  
Snapes ansikte såg plötsligt väldigt tomt ut. Inget hån, inget hat, ingen rädsla, ingen panik. Bara en sorts passiv beslutsamhet.  
  
"Då så." sade Snape och avbröt förbannelsen. "Då måste jag väl döda honom då." James hörde hur Frank viskade något utanför dörren, men han hade inte sin varghörsel så han kunde inte höra vad Frank sade. Snape satte sin trollstav mot James svettiga panna. "Avada..."   
  
"Tänk efter lite först, Snorgräsen..." sade James lungt. Han var inte rädd för döden längre. I sitt innre hade han redan tagit farväl av Lily, även om det gjorde ont. Han visste att han antagligen skulle dö.   
  
"Kalla mig inte det!" morrade Snape.  
  
"Vet du vad som händer om du dödar mig?" frågade James lika lungt som förut.  
  
"Nej, vadå?" frågade Snape trotsigt.  
  
"Du skulle få varenda Auror på kåren efter dig." sade James. "Allt annat skulle komma i andrahand, du skulle bli högsta prioritet, högre än till och med att tillfångata Voldemort, även..."  
  
"Säg inte hand namn!" fräste Snape panikslaget, och James hörde hur alla Aurorer utanför dörren flämtade eller gav ifrån sig små skrik.  
  
"Även om de inte skulle gå ut med det officiellt." fortsatte James oberört. Han hade trots allt svurit på att orsaka hans fall, så då borde han våga uttala namnet. "Och förr eller senare skulle de få tag på dig, hur mycket du än flyr, hur mycket bekydd från andra dödsätare du än må ha, hur många hemlighetsväktare du än använder dig av, så skulle de tillslut få tag på dig."   
  
"Jaså?" frågade Snape i ett försök att låta oberörd, men James lugn hade fått honom ur balans.  
  
"Ja." bekräftade James. "Du kanske skulle klara av att skada några av dem, kanske döda en och annan, men de skulle aldrig ge upp. Och när de slutligen griper dig gör de det vanliga, tar ifrån dig din trollstav, uttalar en anti-spöktransferens förbannelse över dig, binda dina armar på ungefär samma sätt som mina är bundna nu, och sedan..." han tystnade, och Snape lyssnade spänt på en fortsättning. James väntade tålmodigt på att han skulle be om en fortsättning.   
  
"Sedan?" frågade Snape oroligt efter någon minut.  
  
"Sedan skulle de säg åt dig att springa." förklarade James och kämpade med att undertrycka ett leende. "Du skulle bli väldigt förvirrad, varför band de dig, tog ifrån din trollstav och uttalade en anti-flykt förbannelse över dig om de sedan lät dig gå? Skulle du tänka först, men sedan skulle din reptilhjärna spraka till liv, med sin överlevnadsinstinkt och självbevarelsedrift, och du skulle såklart börja springa, glad för att du skulle komma undan..." han avslutade menande blicken. Snape verkade vara klistrad vid hans tal.   
  
"Vad händer sedan?" frågade han med en röst som lät gråtfärdig av villrådighet och rädsla.  
  
"Sedan dödar de dig, Snorgrösen." avslutade James och skrattade. Snape började skaka i hela kroppen, och James såg hur paniken slutligen bubblade till ytan. Snape började gråta och vaggade fram och tillbaka, men försökte fortfarande hitta en utväg ur knipan. Smidigt nog skulle James hjälpa honom.  
  
"Eller också ger du dig, följer med oss och uppger några namn på andra dödsätare, säger att du ångrar dig, eller att du egentligen arbetade för att försöka rasera dödsätarna innifrån." James tog ett djupt andetag. "Och släpps fri."  
  
Snape öppnade för att protestera, men James skakade på huvudet och viskade "Eller så går du med i Fenix Ordern. Arbeta för Dumbledore så kommer dödsätarna inte kunna hämnas på dig." Snape såg fundersam ut.   
  
"Varför gör du det här?" frågade han sedan i en viskning. "Varför fösöker du hjälpa mig?"  
  
"För att jag bara älskar tanken på att du skulle vara skyldig mig ditt liv två gånger om." flinade han.  
  
Snape satt tyst en lång stund, lade sedan ifrån sig trollstaven på golvet, gick mot dörren och ropade "Jag kommer ut nu! Jag är obeväpnad!"  
  
Det var det och VHS


	8. BONUSKAPITEL 2

Sirius Black (Bonus Kapitel 2 till James och Lily)  
  
Förord   
  
Detta kapitel hör egentligen inte till James och Lily, som är en "Vad som hände innan" till min riktiga fanfic (Harry Potter och Erechon Vampyren). Detta är snarare en blandning av fanfic på Harry Potter och Fenix Orden och James och Lily. Detta innebär att jag kommer ändra vissa saker, men det märker ni säkert.  
Ni som inte läst HP5 bör inte läsa vidare.  
  
Läs på bara, och häng kvar... Jag håller redan på med Bonuskapitel 3 ;)  
  
OBS! Denna lilla grej är R-Klassad p.g.a väldigt våldsamma scener.  
  
Sirius Synvinkel  
  
Knack, knack, knack...   
  
Det knackade nere vid ytterdörren.  
  
Sirius ryckte till och fick Vingfåle att förvirrat titta upp från sin viloplats i ena hörnet av rummet, där han låg på en tjock, halvmöglig matta som var fylld med hål och nästan sliten i stycken sedan vingfåle lekt med den. De röda fläckarna på golvet framför Vingfåle var det enda som fanns kvar av de döda kaninerna som legat där för mindre än en minut sedan.  
  
Knack, knack, knack!!   
  
Bultandet blev våldsammare och snabbare, som om den som stod och väntade utanför dörren inte hade tid att vänta.  
  
BANK! BANK! BANK!  
  
Sirius log lite elakt. Den som ville in kunde gott vänta, tänkte han. Alla lät honom sitta där i huset som en fånge, som om han inte kunda ta vara på sig själv, som om han inte undvikit trolldomsministeriet i mer än två år! Dödsätarna kunde ju knappast vara bättre på att spåra folk än Aurorerna eller... Han svalde hårt. Eller Dementorerna... Men eftersom de anföll Harry så kanske de redan har övergett ministeriet och... Han rös åt bara tanken.  
  
"SIRIUS!!" vrålade en röst.  
  
Sirius flög omedelbart på fötter. Självaste rektor Dumbledore!  
  
"SIRIUS! DET GÄLLER HARRY!" fortsatte Dumbledore. Sirius, som redan sprungit ut ur rummet och börjat springa ner för alla trappor bestämde sig istället för att spöktransferera sig till ingången. Med ett litet "plopp" befann han sig i den skumma hallen, och omedelbart började hans mor skrika i högan sky ("Du din lilla smutsiga smutskalleälskare! Blodsförädare! Mitt kötts skam!"). Han sprang fram till dörren, slog av låsmekanismen till Grimmaldiplan nummer 12, och flängde upp dörren.  
På den halvt upplysta gången till huset stod en gammal man med trött och oroligt ansikte. De blå ögonen var nästan grå av oro, och han verkade alldeles hopplös. Om Sirius inte hört rösten skulle han aldrig för sitt liv tro att det var Dumbledore. Dumbledore hade varit hos honom för inte mindre än tre dagar sedan, och då hade han varit sitt vanliga jag.  
  
"Vad har hänt?" frågade Sirius förtvivlat. Han vågade knappt tänka på vad som kunnat hända Harry om det fått Dumbledore, hans hjälte, att bli alldeles förstörd.   
  
"Sirius, Harry har gett sig av till trolldomsministeriet," sade Dumbledore utmattat. "Voldemort har på något sätt fått honom att tro att du hålls fången av honom där."  
  
Ett kort ögonblick käde sig Sirius stolt över att Harry var precis som sin far, helt oberörd av fara, med sedan insåg han att det kanske fanns en anledning till varför Voldemort ville lura honom till ministeriet, och hans hjärta slutade nästan att slå.  
  
"Vi måste skynda oss," sade Dumbledore. "Jag har redan meddelat Alastor och alla andra Fenix medlemmar inom ministeriet. Det är bara du kvar."   
  
Sirius sprang in i huset igen med hjärtat i halsgropen. Han flängde åt sig sin gamla klädnad som han haft sedan den dag han "mördade" Slingersvans, och sprang ut till Dumbledore igen, som börjat gå ner längs gången, förvånansvärt snabbt för det skick han såg ut att vara i.  
  
Sirius var snart ifatt honom, med sin trollstav i högsta hugg. "Dumbledore, vad har du tänkt göra? Ministeriet är nästan tomt såhär dags." Dumbledore svarade inte. "Och hur tror du det blir om du marscherar in i trolldomsministeriet tillsammans med en ökänd massmördare?" Han frågade inte mer om Harry. Han vågade inte, trots att det fanns tusentals frågar han egentligen ville ställa.  
  
Dumbledore gick över gatan och fram till en soptunna, ur vilken han rotade fram ett citronisglasspapper som han sedan höll ut mot Sirius som tog tag i det. Han kunde ana vad det var för något, och mycket riktigt, så snart han tagit ett stadigt grepp om pappret kände han kroken som högg tag strax bakom hans navel och drog iväg honom. Han visste inte vart flyttnyckeln gick, men det tog inte lång stund innan din vinande vinden tystnade och han slog i marken igen.   
Han såg sig förvirrat omkring. Han stod vid foten av statyn "Det magiska brödraskapet", mitt i trolldomsministeriets huvudbyggnad. Han borde vara rädd, det visste han, men det enda han kunde bry sig om just nu var Harrys situation. I den lite mindre hallen såg han Monsterögat, Remus och de andra uppradade framför en av de tjugo hissarna med gyllene galler.  
  
Sirius kom inte ihåg så mycket mer, utom att de klev in i hissen och efter en lång nedfärd och en snabb språngmarsch var framme vid mysterie departementets öppna dörr. Han klev in i rummet med de andra efter sig, precis i tid för att se hur en man med lång grå mantel och mask för ansiktet sprang mot en dörr. De sprang in i rummet, men stannade nästan omedelbart. De hade aktiverat någon typ av magiskt anti-tjuv mekanism, och rummet började snurra runt. Det tråkiga för dödsätaren var att han precis hade öppnad dörren och var halvägs igenom när den började snurra. Ett skrik som snabbt klipptes av var det enda han gav ifrån sig innan han klöv i mitten av dörren. Sirius tittade äcklat bort. Han hade sett folk dö innan... Eller rättare sagt trodde sig ha sett, så han hade härdats. Dessutom hade han suttit i Azkaban i tolv år, och hade ifrån sitt fönster sett hur dödsdömda fångar blev kyssta av dementorer. Men det gjorde inte att han tyckte det var mindre otrevligt att se någon klyvas på mitten.  
  
"Smart system." mullrade Monsterögat oberört när dörrarna stannat. "Oerhört smart. Tur bara att jag vet hur det kan tacklas... Om man sätter ut ett märke på golvet framför dörren vet man ändå vilken dörr man ska ta efter snurrandet... Och den där stackaren är ett utmärkt vägmärke."  
  
Sirius visste vilken stackare han menade. "Menar du att vi ska gå den vägen?" frågade Sirius klentroget. Han ville inte tänka på hur dödsätaren såg ut nu.  
  
"Japp." sade monsterögat och stegade iväg, tätt följt av de andra.  
  
Dumbledore hade blicken fäst på det ställe som Sirius visste man kunde se återstoden av dödsätaren. Han hade ett sadistiskt leende över sina läppar, och Sirius förstod varför Voldemort fruktade Dumbledore så mycket. Fanns det något som kunde mätas med Voldemorts hat mot mugglarfödda och mugglare, så var det Dumbledores hat mot onda trollkarlar, i synnerhet dödsätare. Dumbledore dunkade Sirius på axeln, som tittade upp och mötte hans blick. Allt hat var som bortblåst, och för en stund var Dumbledore den han alltid varit. "Det är ok, Sirius. Jag har gjort mig till kroppens hemlighetsväktare. Du kan varken se eller röra den. Det enda du kan se är blodet."   
  
Sirius tittade bort och såg mycket riktigt ingen kropp, bara blod. Vilken kropp förresten? tänkte han förvirrat. Dumbledore gick mot dörren som Monsterögat och de andra redan öppnat, och såg ut att kliva över någonting han inte ville trampa i. Sirius följde efter honom in i korridoren.  
  
De kom fram till två dörrar, och ställde sig mot dem. Plötsligt upptäckte Sirius att Dumbledore inte längre var med dem. Han kunde inte minnas att han gått förbi honom, men så visste han ju att Dumbledore kunde göra sig osynlig, så han antog att han kanske fanns där, men att han inte kunde se honom. Från insidan hördes skrik av smärta, och Sirius hoppades att han inte kom för sent. De andra verkade också hört skriken, för just då stormade de in i rummet på andra sidan.  
Neville låg vid den längsta dödsätarens fötter och snyftade, medans Harry höll fram ett klot mot en av dödsätarna som var på väg fram mot honom. Sirius kände omedelbart igen klotet. Det var det klot som innehöll profetian som förutspådde att Harry skulle besegra Voldemort. Runt dem stod ungefär femton andra dödsätare. Sirius var vagt medveten om att Tonks, Remus, Moody och Kingsley rusade efter honom in i striden.  
Dödsätarna började omedelbart duellera, och Sirius kastade sig glatt in i striden. En av de maskerade dödsätarna närmade sig honom, och han höjde trollstaven.  
  
"Lamslå!" vrålade han, men dödsätaren undvek besvärjelsen med nöd och näppe.  
  
"Petrificus Totalus!" kontrade dödsätaren, och det var Sirius tur att ducka, men samtidigt som han gjorde det skickade han iväg ytterligare en besvärjelse mot dödsätaren, som inte var beredd på manövern, utan träffades rakt i bröstkorgen.  
  
"Jag är ouppvärmd!" försvarade sig Sirius när Moody höjde på öhonbrynen mot honom.  
  
Han slogs mot ännu en dödsätare, och den gången gick det bättre. Han började kämpa sig ner mot Harry, springandes och rullandes för att undvika alla förbannelser som sändes flygande genom luften mot honom. Han var nästan framme vid honom när han såg en dödsätare höja trollstaven mot Harry, och uttala en besvärjelse. Sirius brydde sig inte om vad det var för besvärjelse, bara att han inte ville att den skulle skada Harry, så han slängde sig på dödsätaren med hela sin vikt. Dödsätaren hade inte varit beredd, utan flög en god bit bort, men var snart på fötter igen. Sirius var så inne i striden att han knappt märkte vilka förbannelser och förhäxningar han använde, men rätt som det var hörde han Harry ropa "Petrificus Totalus!", och dödsätarens armar och ben låstes ihop.  
  
"Snyggt, Harry!" ropade Sirius, men upptäckte samtidigt ett par lamslagnings strålar som kom flygande mot dem, och tryckte ner Harrys huvud samtidigt som han duckade. Han var så lättade att Harry fortfarande var vid liv, men han fick inte ta ut lyckan i förskott, insåg han när ännu fler förbannelser kom susande mot dem. "Harry, ta profetian, hugg tag i Neville, och spring!" skrek han för att överrösta stridslarmet, sedan sprang han bort mot dödsätaren som just oskadligjort Tonks.  
  
Han flämtade till när han såg vem det var, men han stannade inte. Äntligen kunde han sätta dit henne! "Nu du, kusin... Nu åker du dit!" mummlade han upphetsat.   
  
Han skickade en lamslagnings besvärjelse efter henne för att få hennes uppmärksamhet. Detfunkade, och snart var de inne i den hetaste strid han någonsin utkämpat. Han undvek förbannelser, han fick slå bort dem med sin trollstav med hjälp av den otroligt komplicerade trollstavsrörelsen de lärt sig under sitt sjätte år på Hogwarts, han skickade iväg förbannelser han och James läst om i den förbjudna avdelningen i biblioteket, han skickade iväg alla tänkbara besvärjelser han någonsin läst om.  
Han tappade helt kollen på tiden, det enda han kunde tänka på var striden mot Bellatrix. Efter en särsklit smidig undanmanöver skrattade han glatt. "Kom igen!" hånade han "Bättre kan du!"  
  
Just som han talat färdigt insåg han att han hade tappat koncentrationen på striden, men för sent. En ljusstråle kom flygande rakt mot honom, och han hann inte undvika den. Han skulle precis säga 'Oj' när strålen träffade honom i bröstet.  
  
Han kände hur han föll, och allt blev svart.  
  
Han tittade in genom fönstret på Tre Kvastars, och log när han såg sin bäste vän James och dennes flickvän Lily prata med Arthur. De såg så glada ut, som om det enda som kunde göra dem lyckliga var varandra. Han kände ett litet sting av svartsjuka, han ville ju vara James bästa vän, men samtidigt såg han hur glad James var med Lily, och svartsjukan försvann. Han visste att det inte spelade någon större roll, han och James skulle alltid vara bästa vänner. Han såg hur James och Lily reste sig upp igen och gick mot utgången. Han slängde James osynlighetsmantel över sig och väntade på att de skulle komma ut...  
  
Blixt  
  
"James, kolla här!" ropade han glatt. Det var första gången han åkte på en riktig kvast, men han klarade sig ganska bra. Han snurrade runt ett varv, och James skrattade och klappade händer, varefter han gjorde en loop, följt av en corkshrew och en trevarvs snurrning och avslutade med en sartomotal. Sirius bara stirrade förbluffat, men började snart att skratta. Han visste att James var en naturbegåvning, det hade han skrutit om hela året, men att han var SÅ begåvad kunde han aldrig föreställt sig. De ägnade resten av dagen åt att flyga så högt upp de vågade och sedan dyka ner mot marken och känna vinden leka i deras hår...   
  
Blixt  
  
Besökarna strömmade upp från bänkarna och hurrade åt det nygifta paret, och lyfte upp dem på sina axlar. Sirius var den som hade planerat hela grejen... Tja, med lite hjälp från Remus såklart, men han såg sig själv som mästaren bakom hela aktionen. James skrattade glatt, med verkad tll skillnad från Lily inte alls överraskad.  
  
"Trodde ni att ni skulle kunna hålla det hemligt för mig?" ropade han mot Sirius och Lupin. Tusan också! tänkte Sirius och skrattade han med. Han borde vetat att James skulle lista ut det. Han knuffade sig fram i mängden utav galna bröllopsgäster för att försöka nå fram till James och bära honom på sina axlar. Han hade sällan haft så roligt i hela sitt liv.  
  
Blixt  
  
Han gäspade trött och gick ut ur värdshuset. Han hade väldigt ont i huvudet, men mugglarflickan hade varit trevlig, även om hon på ett sätt skämt ut honom. Han hade försökt köra mugglar raggrepliker som han läst om i en bok på Läckande Kitteln, men hon hade hela tiden vetat att han var trollkarl. Men de hade haft väldigt kul tillsammans under natten.  
Han började gå mot sin motorcykel, men halvägs dit fick han syn på något. Mitt på parkeringen låg Remus tillsammans med en tjej med lång blont hår. Båda två var helt nakna. Sirius håll på att skratta ihjäl sig, och det hela blev inte bättre av kläderna som låg sönderslitna och spridda som konfetti över hela parkeringen. En socka hade landat lite snitsigt på framlycktan på Sirius motorcykel. Han hade nog aldrig skrattat så mycket under hela sitt liv.  
  
Blixt  
  
Det knackade lite lätt på dörren till Sirius kontor.  
  
"Kom in!" ropade han förstrött, utan att titta upp ifrån sitt schackbräde. Han hade äntligen lyckats manipulera ett trollkarlsschack så att man kunde spela med bara en spelare.   
Dörren öppnades, och först då tittade han upp. I dörröppningen stod James och tittade på honom. Hans ansikte hade aldrig lett så mycket.  
  
"Tja, Tramptass." sade James lite väl nonchallant. "Hur är det?"  
  
"Lungt." svarade Sirius och flinade tillbaka. "Skönt att få lite avbrott från arbetet. Du?"  
  
James trippade fram till bordet, tillsynes fylld till gränsen av energi "Kan du gissa vad jag har fått reda på idag?"  
  
"Att de ändrat reglerna om varulvars deltagande i quidditch på proffisionell nivå?" frågade Sirius hoppfullt. Han hade aldrig sett James så glad, så något riktigt speciellt måste det ju vara.   
  
"Va?" frågade James och kom av sig. "Nej, nej, jag kan fortfarande inte spela, men jag har fått reda på att om ungefär sju månader kommer jag bli pappa, och du bli gudfar."  
  
Sirius flög upp från stolen "Va?" utbrast han. "Din gamle rövare! Har du gått å blivit pappa utan att berätta? När hände det? Jag trodde ni körde med skydd som alla andra... Om sju månader sa du?" Sirius tystnade och räknade i huvudet. "Alltså någon gång runt bröllopsnatten... Var det därför du verkade så medlidande för stackars Remus?"  
  
James slog honom lätt på axeln. Sirius undrade hur lite James egentligen tog i med tanke på hans varulv styrka. "Anledningen till varför jag kände medlidande med Remus var att det inte var hans fel." suckade James. "Jag vet precis hur det är innan fullmåne."  
  
"Jasså, Harry är ett fullmåns barn?" retades Sirius.  
  
"Äh, din stora skit, var glad att jag gör dig till gudfar istället... Nu måste jag iväg och berätta för Remus och Peter. Ha det bra!" sade James och sprang ut ur rummet. Sirius lutade sig tillbaka i sin stol. Tänk att han skulle bli gudfar, att han skulle få en liten grabb att leka med när James inte kunde... Han kände sig lyckligare än någonsin.   
  
Blixt  
  
Det hade varit så kallt, så kallt och fuktigt i cellen. Men nu var det slut på det. Han hade bestämt sig för att han skulle fly.  
  
Han hade förvandlat sig till en hund. Dementorer hade visserligen effekt också på hundar, men de förstod sig inte på hundars enkla sinne. Allt hundarna brydde sig om var att leka, äta, sova och vara fria. De hade inga hemska minnen som dementorerna kunde festa på, om de inte visste att det var en animagus de hade att göra med. Men i detta fall visste de inte att han var en animagus, så de märkte inte att han smet ut när de öppnade dörren för att ge honom mat. Sirius antog att de var så inställda på mänskliga offer att de inte ens letade efter några djur. Därför var det inte svårt att hitta ut ur fängelset och sedan slänga sig i vattnet och simma. Det var först då han insåg att Azkaban faktiskt låg på en ö.  
  
Nu var det bara några meter till land. Kylan i vattnet var värmande jämfört med Azkaban, och hans nos kände doften av gräs på första gången på tolv år. Hans tassar stötte till något hårt. Sand, mindes han. Plötsligt stod han på alla fyra, och han sprang glatt upp på land. Han var fri! Entligen fri!  
  
Blixt  
  
Han log och visste att nu var det slut. Han var fri.  
  
Det Var Det och VHS


	9. Ljuset och Tiden

James och Lily - Det alternativa slutet  
  
Förord  
  
Här är det, det utlovade alternativa slutet till James och Lily (Lily Evans och James Potter), och dessvärre också den sista delen, som jag skrev tidigare.  
  
Harrys synvinkel  
  
Det trånga husets träväggar var den sista fristaden för Voldemorts anhängare, men Harry kände sig ändå inte riktigt trygg. Träväggarna var glesa och torra, och skulle lätt ha satts i brand om det inte vore för att Dumbledore hade förtrollat det så att det inte kunde brinna. Huset saknade både ingångar och utgångar om man bortsåg ifrån den bastanta dörren av ek som för tillfället utgjorde deras sista försvar.  
Hela huset var försett med anti transferens besvärjelser, och hallen var proppfull med detektorer som utlöste magiska försvarssystem om någon mot all förmodan kom förbi dörren utan lov. Dörren var nämligen försedd med den mest avancerade lås besvärjelsen Harry någonsin hört talas om. Dumbledore hade ägnat flera timmar åt att mässa besvärjelser över den när det först inredde huset, och hade sett till att alla försök att på magisk väg försöka öppna dörren olovligt belönades med utlösandet av ett alarm så att alla skulle vara beredda vid ett eventuellt anfall.  
  
Ända sedan "Trollkarls Reningen" utfördes av Voldemort, hade han fått mer och mer anhängare, och snart hade han en hel arme av både inhemska och utlänska trollkarlar som villigt offrade sitt liv för sin herre. Trollkarls Reningen innebar att alla mugglarfödda trollkarlar dödades, och då gav ministeriet upp. De drog sig tillbaka och hjälpte inte längre till när Voldemort släppte lös sin terror över mugglarna. Detta ledde till att allt fler människor slöt sig till Dumbledore för att rädda sina medmänniskor mugglarna. Men inte tillräckligt många.   
Voldemorts arme anföll ministeriet och tvingade alla som att svära evig trohet till honom. De som vägrade blev utsatte för en tortyr som fick dem att avundas de döda. I mysterie avdelningen hittade han en maskin som mångfaldigade hans arme. När Voldemorts anhängare sedan tvingades gå igenom maskinen dog de, men det skapades omedelbart fem kloner. Voldemort tvingade sina anhängare att gå igenom, antingen med Imperius eller Cruciatus. Klonerna föddes genom onda, men lojala till maskinens ägare, i det här fallen Voldemort.   
  
Voldemort marscherade med sin arme mot Hogwarts, och Dumbledore tvingades fly slottet via en underjordisk gång som han låtit bygga. Hos honom fanns de sista mugglarfödda trollkarlarna och häxorna, varav flera borde ha lämnat skolan sedan fler år tillbaka. Däribland Hermione.   
Husalferna, som tack vare Hermione nu insåg vikten av frihet och var fria, stannade helt frivilligt kvar på Hogwarts för att möta dödsätarna i strid. Det var tack vare dem som Dumbledore och alla Hogwarts elever kunde undkomma. Det var inte bara husalferna som offrade sig, utan också flera av skolans lärare, däribland Snape. När Hogwarts föll fanns det knappt några Slytherin elever kvar på skolan, eftersom de flesta börjat på Voldemorts egen skola i svartkonster. Alla de som fanns kvar var medlemmar i Fenixorden, som alla andra. Detta hade förvånat Harry som genom hela sitt liv trott att alla Slytherinare var onda.  
  
Nu var det den sista striden. Dörren tjöt redan, och skakade medans dödsätarna kämpade med att få upp den på andra sidan dörren. Harry var en av de sista av Fenix orden, som blivit skonlöst uppsökta och avrättade. Harry hade undkommit lönnmördare fler gånger än han kunde räkna.  
  
Dörren skakade häftigare och alarmet började låta konstigt, som en operasångare som blev strypt.  
  
Det var han, Ron, Hermione, Fred, Ginny, Bill, Dumbledore och Sirius kvar i livet. Ron, Fred, Ginny och Bill var de sista Weasleys kvar i livet, alla andra hade redan dött i kampen mot Voldemort.  
Sirius var Harry och Ginnys son, den riktiga Sirius dog när han beskyddade Hogwarts, och de älskade sin son över allt annat på jorden. De hade sett honom växa upp till en fantastisk trollkarl, med nästan lika bra betyg som Hermione, och nu stod de där, med trollstavarna höjda och riktade mot dörren, och väntade på döden. Harry lade en hand på Ginnys axel och pussade henne på kinden.   
Hon tittade på honom med sina bruna ögon och log. Trotts leendet rann det tårar från hennes ansikte.  
  
"Jag som hade hoppats att jag en dag skulle få bli farmor..." snyftade hon, och leendet svek henne. Harrys hjärta blödde med hennes, och han kunde inte heller hålla tillbaka tårarna. Han kramade henne och höll henne hårt intill sig, men kom inte på någonting han kunde säga för att trösta henne. Vad han än sade så var det ändå lika säkert. De skulle båda dö.  
  
"Pappa," sade Sirius brevid honom. "Dumbledore vill dig något."   
  
Harry vände sig om och tittade på sin son. Sirius såg ut att kämpa för att inte gråta han också, antagligen för att han ville verka stark och uppmuntrande. Han hade lika rött hår som sin mor, men allt annat var Harrys, förutom hans skönhet, tyckte Harry. Ginny envisades dock med att Sirius ärvt skönheten från honom. Det var nästan som att se sig i en spegel, men ändå inte. Harry nickade mot honom, och gick upp för den rangliga trätrappan som ledde från hallen. Rummen brevid hallen var köket och vardagsrummet, men de användes inte så ofta längre. Väl uppe på avsatsen ovanför hallen fanns det två korridorer som slutade med en dörr, och på sidorna av korridoren fanns det flera dörrar som alla ledde till Fenixmedlemmarnas rum.  
Det första till vänster var Harrys och Ginnys rum, det mitt imot var Sirius. Det första till höger tillhörde Ron och Hermione, som var gifta men som inte vågat skaffa något barn. De andra rummet var uppdelade mellan de resterade meldemmarna. Mer än hälften av rummet stod tomma. Dörren rakt framför trappan till hörde Dumbledore, och det var genom den som Harry nu klev in.   
  
Rummet var kolsvart förutom ljuset som kom ifrån hallen och avsatsen, men detta ljus mattades av atmosfären i rummet. Tapeterna på väggarna hade svärtnat och krullat ihop sig, och golvet var murket och på vissa ställar fanns vita fläckar av mögel.  
Längst in i rummet stod en säng i ett litet krypin med valvtak. I denna säng låg Albus Dumbledore.  
Det gjorde ont i Harry att se Dumbledore sådär. Han låg där i sin säng, med ett ansikte som såg ut en dödskalle med löst skinn på. Allt hår och skägg hade sedan länge fallit av, och all styrka som en gång fanns i honom var borta. Han kunde knappt andas längre, varje andetag verkade vara tillkämpat och smärtsamt.  
Alla visste att han snart skulle dö.  
  
"Harry." väste Dumbledore plågat. "Harry, kom hit, det finns något jag måste berätta för dig."  
  
Harry gick fram till Dumbledore, drog fram en stol och satte sig vid hans sida. Dumbledore hade ögonen slutna, som om det var alldeles för ansträngande att hålla dem öppna.  
Harry satt där en stund och lyssnade på de väsande andetagen, innan han sade "Vad är det, professor Dumbledore?"  
  
Dumbledore öppnade långsamt ögonen och gav ifrån sig ett ljud som kunde liknas med ett skratt om man hade tillräckligt med fantasi, men hans leende var ivarje fall riktigt, och hans ögon var fortfarande lika tindrande blå som den dag han skällde ut Harry efter att ett par andraårs elever hade kommit in i biblioteket och funnit Harry och Ginny på ett av borden där de utövade en väldigt kärleksfull och passionerad aktivitet. Harry skämdes fortfarande varje gång någon nämde Hogwarts bibliotek. Ginny därimot blev sur på Dumbledore så fort det nämdes, för hon tyckte att det var hennes fel lika mycket som Harrys, och ifrågasatte varför inte hon också blivit utskälld. Det faktum att andraårseleverna hade varit ute på natten och klarat sig utan straff retade henne också.  
  
"Vi är inte de första som har älskat i biblioteket!" sade hon vresigt varje gång någon retsamt förde det på tal.  
  
Efter det hade de använt Vid behov-rummet, och på så sätt undvikit fler missöden.  
  
Dumbledore log fortfarande när Harry vaknade från sina tankar, och han gav ifrån sig nästan-skrattet igen. "Jag önskar att folk kunde sluta kalla mig för professor när de lämnat skolan. Det får mig att känna mig gammal." väste han hest. "Harry, jag har någonting som du ska få..."   
  
Harry höjde förvirrat på ögonbrynen. "Vadå, professorn?"  
  
Dumbledore drog fram någonting underfrån täcket som han hade upp till hakan. Harry flämtade till. I en kedja höll Dumbledore en tidvändare, men den hade mycket större timglas än den Harry och Hermione använt när de räddade Sirius den förste från att bli kysst av dementorer. Han lade guldkedjan i handen som Harry sträckte ut.  
  
"Ja..." väste Dumbledore. "En tidvändare, men inte som du minns den..." han drog ett väsande andetag. "Den här fungerar bara en gång, för den går bara till en tid..." han drog ännu ett väsande andetag, och när han talade igen lät han brådskande. "Du förstår, när din mor och far dog, när jag fått reda på det, vred jag den tillbaka några timmar, men utlöste den inte, för jag visste att en dag kanske du skulle behöva den."  
  
Harry kände en plötslig vrede flamma upp inom sig. "Varför har du inte visat den för mig innan?" väste han.  
  
Dumbledore suckade, och kämpade för att få luft igen. Han hostade våldsamt. "Hör på mig nu, det gör det samma! Jag tycker inte om att ändra tiden. Själva tanken på det är befängt! Tänk på alla liv du förändrar, alla människor som kanske inte längre föds för att du ändrar tiden. Tänk på Sirius! Om du ändrar tiden kanske han aldrig föds!"  
  
"Vänta lite, menar du..."   
  
"Ja, Harry." sade Dumbledore. Han tittade i Harrys ögon länge. "Du måste ändra tiden. Harry, jag har inte vågat säga det, för jag är rädd för själva tanken själv, men jag tror att Voldemort har uppnåt sin odödlighet. Det var den sista information jag fick innan alla dödsätare klonades, och de som arbetade för mig dog." Harry flämtade till, men det var inget mot Dumbledores väsande flämtning. Det var om om han fick kämpa för allt han var värd bara för att andas. När han fortsatte var hans röst ansträngd och kämpande. "Harry, du måste stoppa honom innan han blir odödlig, innan du stoppar honom som barn, men när du gör det så upphör du att existera." Dumbledore drog ett djupt, rosslande andetag. "Använd hans egen medecin mot honom. Någon måste stoppa honom, och du..." ett ansträngt andetag. "Och du är den enda som kan göra det..." Det kom inga fler andetag, och gnistrorna i Dumbledores ögon fanns inte längre där.  
Det såg så vackert ut där han låg, och Harry visste att Dumbledore var död. Han slöt Dumbledores ögon med hjälp av handen, reste sig från stolen och gick bort till dörren. Innan han stängde dörren bakom sig tittade han in i rummet. Härifrån såg det ut som om Dumbledore sov alldeles lungt och rofyllt.  
Det var skönt att se att hans lidande var över.  
  
"Godnatt, Rektor Dumbledore." sade Harry och började gråta tyst. Han gick ner i hallen och såg sig omkring på de andra, som tittade på honom, som om han bar på juryns beslut om deras dödsdommar. "Dumbledore, är död." sade han lungt. De andra såg först förvånade ut, sedan ledsna, men alla nickade och han visste att de var lättade innerst inne. Sirius, som likt sin namne sett upp till Dumbledore som sin bersonliga hjälte, började gråta öppet. "Men det är inte allt." alla spetsade öronen. "Jag fick en gåva av honom innan han lämnade oss." Det kändes för svårt för honom att säga 'dog'. "Han gav mig den här." Han räckte fram tidvändaren så att alla såg den.  
  
"Men Harry..." började Ginny. "Det är en..."   
  
"Tidvändare." mullrade Hermione. Harry tittade upp på sin vän, som en gång var en söt liten flicka. Nu var hennes ansikte helt vanställt av sorg och otaliga strider. Halva hennes käke var bortsprängd och ersatt med en i silver. Hon saknade båda öron, och i hennes vänstra kind var det ett stort hål. Hennes hår växte inte längre som det skulle, det mesta hade bränts bort. Dock hade hon sina ögon och lemmar i behåll. "Och ingen dålig sådan heller... Det är en engångare."   
  
"Vad innebär det?" frågade Ron barskt. Det kändes konstigt för Harry att se sina vänner på det här sättet. Han kände sig själv som om han fortfarande gick på Hogwarts, som om han fortfarande var tonåring, men varje gång han såg på dem påmindes han sin ålder.  
  
"Att det är förutbestämd på en tid." svarade Sirius grummligt, som om han fortfarande kämpade mot gråten. "Och att det bara kan användas en gång och av en person."   
  
Ginny tittade Harry i ögonen. "Harry... Är den inställd på..?" Harry nickade som svar på den outtalade frågan. "Åh..." var allt hon sade.   
  
Harry såg sin om, på sin son, på sina vänner och så på sin fru. "Jag kan hindra allt det här. Jag kan ordna så att vi lever ett lyckligt liv, utan Voldemort. Jag kan förhindra alltsammans. Men jag vill inte lämna er, jag bara vill inte. Ni kommer ju att dö alldeles strax, och jag vill vara här och dö med er."  
  
Som för att stärka hans påstående skakade dörren till så häftigt att det flög flisor ifrån den. Ron skakade på huvudet. "Jag vill inte leva i den värld jag tvingats leva i, Harry." sade han.  
  
"Inte jag heller." fyllde Hermione och de andra i.  
  
Ginny gick fram till Harry. "Harry, i en annan värld, utan Voldemort, kan vi leva ett lyckligare liv. Jag kan dö lycklig i denna världen också, för jag fick vara med dig, och fick uppfostra en underbar son."  
  
Sirius gick också fram och lade sin hand på Harrys axel. "Jag skulle uppskatta om du kunde ordna att jag någonsin fick en flickvän också." skämtade han. Harry skrattade, inte för att det var roligt, utan för att det var just typiskt Sirius att försöka uppmuntra folk när de visste att de skulle dö.  
  
"Men ändå," sade Harry. "Ron, du vet att snart kommer dödsätarna att strömma in i huset och döda er, utan att ni har någon chans att undkomma. För den här världen kommer fortfarande att finnas kvar, det vet jag. Dumbledore visste det inte, för han har aldrig studerat tidsresor lika noga som jag eftersom han inte gillar tanken på dem. Ron, du kommer dö."  
  
Ron ryckte bara på axlarna. "Döden kommer till oss alla, det enda vi kan bestämma är hur vi möter den." Dörrens handtag började glöda, och det luktade bränt trä. Utanför dörren hördes dödsätarnas truiumferade skri. Ron höjde sin trollstav. "Iväg med dig. Nu!"  
  
Ginny slängde sig i hans armar och viskade i hans öra "Jag älskar dig..."  
  
Harry bet ihop, lade handen på tidvändaren och tryckte på utlösarknappen som satt på undersidan av timglaset.   
  
Rummet virvlade runt i ett hav av färger, och Harry var tvungen att sluta ögonen...  
  
James synvinkel  
  
Han hörde Lilys röst sväva ner från trappan, och undrade om han verkligen var redo att dö. Han älskade henne och Harry så mycket, han ville inte att någonting skulle hände dem, men ändå visste han att det inte fanns något val. Han såg sig om i vardagsrummet med de gryffindor röda väggarna, och kände värmen från brasan mot sin hud, men kände sig ändå kall inombords.  
På golvet låg Harrys leksaker kringspridda i en väldig röra, och han önskade att de inte funnits där, att han aldrig blivit tillsammans med Lily. I så fall skulle hon och Harry kanske sluppit bli skadade. Fast inom sig visste han att han inte önskade det egentligen. Han hade aldrig varit lycklig utan Lily och Harry. Hela hans liv skulle kännts onödigt. Nej, han var nöjd mes sitt liv som det var, och nu när han skulle dö var han säker på att han skulle dö lycklig.  
  
Han stirrade mot hallen in till dörren, för han visste att Voldemort snart skulle komma in där igenom och mörda honom. Kanske kunde Lily och Harry fly...  
  
Han hajade till.  
  
Han hade stått och stirrat på dörröppningen, men plötsligt hade han känt någonting. Det var inte ett framtidsvarsel, men det hade någonting med tiden att göra. Det kändes som om den... Böjde sig. Han skakade på huvudet för att se om han såg i syne, men det gjorde han inte. Just som han tänkt att tiden böjde sig började ljuset och färgerna böja sig precis mitt framför näsan på honom. Det började som en liten fläck, men snabbt växte den sig större, och fick formen av en vuxen man. Den, vad det än var för något, stod alldeles stilla, men med en våg av färger som spridde sig från huvudet till tårna började 'störningen' i ljust bli vitt, och lyste så starkt att James tittade bort med armen för ögonen.  
  
Vad tusan är det här för magi? tänkte han skräckslaget han hade aldrig hört talas om någonting liknande.  
  
När han tittade tillbaka skrek han till.  
  
Framför honom stod en exakt kopia av han själv, förutom att mannen såg äldre ut, och hans ansikte var insjunket och trött som om han sett alldeles för mycket sorg i sina dagar. När han såg sig omkring och fick syn på honom sken han upp.  
  
"Pappa?" frågade mannen förbluffat. "James Potter?"   
  
"V-vem är ni?" stammade James. Han var rädd, räddare än han någonsin varit för Voldemort eller någon dödsätare. Han hade känt störningen i tiden, och det faktum att mannen kallade honom för sin far och var en identisk kopia av honom skrämde halvt ihjäl honom. Han trodde han visste vem mannen var, men ville inte tro det.  
  
"Ser du inte det?" frågade mannen. "Mitt namn är Harry Potter, överste i Fenix orden, känd för att jag besegrat Voldemort en gång, när jag bara var ett år gammal."  
  
James kunde inte tro det, men ändå visste han att det var sant. "Nej, det är inte möjligt!"   
  
Harry --James blev shockad över att han tänkte på mannen som Harry, men det kändes ju så naturligt-- skakade på huvudet. "Möjligt eller omöjligt, vi måste göra oss redo... När kommer Voldemort?"  
  
"Vänta lite..." sade James. "Om du är Harry, så måste jag veta en sak... Hur var det att växa upp med mig som pappa?"   
  
Harry fick ett plågat ansiktsuttryck. "Det vet jag inte. Du och mamma dog när jag besegrade Voldemort, alltså ikväll."  
  
Det gick runt i huvudet på James. "Men..."  
  
"Inte nu." avbröt Harry och höjde sin trollstav. Just då flög dörren i hallen i bitar, och Voldemort klev in. "Det är dags att ändra historien."  
  
Epilouge  
  
"Harry, älskling, det är dags att gå upp!" ropade hans mamma ifrån undervåningen. Som om det behövdes. Det var hans första dag på hans femte termin, så han hade varit vaken sedan kl. sex på morgonen och kollat packningen om och om igen. Sedan hade han legat och tänkt på henne, världens sötaste häxa. Hon gick ett år under honom, och hon var en Gryffindorare, precis som han, och han älskade henne över allt annat, fast det vågade han aldrig berätta för henne såklart.  
Han visste bara att om han någon gång gifte sig, så skulle det vara med Ginny Weasley.


End file.
